Shin: The Gamer
by ViciousViking
Summary: Rewrote of My 'Gamer of Evil'. A Person was chosen at random to explore the universe with the Power of the Gamer, This is his Story. Grey!OC OP!OC (Completely Abandoned)
1. Begginnning

**Ping**

**Congratulations, You Have Entered the Game!**

**!!Warning!!**

**You Have been Diagnosed with _Selective Amnesia_. All memories of family and friends have been removed. Memories of Life altered, necessary memories kept.**

**Motor Skills have also been retained.**

**Please Create your Character Profile**

Huh... W-what's going on? A game? What's happening? Who am I? What's this talking about? Selective Amnesia? I-I can't remember anything what going on-

**Due to Players Mental State being negatively affected, Perk _Gamers Mind _Has been activated.**

H-huh, I'm not panicking anymore, strange, s-so this Gamers mind perk makes it so I can't panic? That's... Useful?

**Due to Player now having Rational Thought, Please Enter Your Name?**

A name... But I can't remember mine, so just create a new identity for myself? That's fine. I remember that I had watched anime, a lot of anime, and since I watched so much I'm assuming I liked it a lot, so I guess I'll go with something Japanese... Shin, my name will be Shin.

**Name: Shin (No Title)**

**Level: 1 (0/200)**

**HP: 100/100**

**MP: 100/100**

**Str: 5**

**Vit: 5**

**Dex: 5**

**Int: 5**

**Cha: 5**

**Luc: 5**

**Points: 35**

**Money: 0**

So this must be my status menu, telling em about myself. Since all of my stats have 5 in them I'm assuming thats because it's the base amount, or the normal level for a human, and since I have 35 points there for me to assign to my will, sweet

**Please Select Difficulty**

**Easy**

**Normal**

**Hard**

**Insane**

Easy mode, all the way, that's just a stupid question, why would I want to work for stuff, sure picking hard or insane mode in a normal video game is normal as its to challenge you, but this 'video game' is my life now, I'm not going to risk it, So easy mode all the way

**You Have Selected 'Easy Mode'. Easy Mode allows the Player to gain EXP, Money, Points, Skills, Stats, Perks and Titles 2x easier than in 'Normal Mode', 10x easier than 'Hard mode' and 50x easier than 'Insane Mode'**

**'Easy Mode' Also allows the Player multiple different Unique Upgrades not avaliable in the other Modes, aswell as options that can be detrimental to Game Play.**

Huh, cool. So I'll basically be able to level up twice as fast as normal, that'll be useful, but that also depends on where ever the hell I'm going

**As your Name has been identified, please create Your Character before you continue the Tutorial.**

Instantly, I noticed another box appear, this one showing a man who looked extremely average, average height, average looks, average physicality everything. I also had the option to change to a woman and play as a female but I'll stay male for now.

It didn't even take that long to create my character, I just thought of what I wanted to look like. So I'm the end, I stood at around 6'2 with pitch black hair, pale-ish skin, purple eyes and a muscular body, although I made sure that the muscles I gave myself weren't like what body builders had but the kind that a gymnast would have. Practical instead of being purely for looking at.

It was strange, being able to view and create a body for myself, I couldn't physically remember what I looked like previously so it was based purely on what I thought looked good.

**Thank You for Creating Your Character, Would you Please Assign Your Points before Continuing the Tutorial.**

Oh yeah, I have 35 of them right? Sure, wait, I should ask the Game what each Stat relates to

**'Str' meaning 'Strength' is how Physically Strong you can be and will affect your inventory capacity and melee damage.**

**'Vit' meaning 'Vitality' is how Healthy you are, it affects Damage Resistance, HP meaning Health Points and HPR, meaning Health Point Regeneration**

**'Dex' meaning 'Dexterity' is how quick or Reactive you are, it affects movement speed, evasiveness and ranged accuracy**

**'Int' meaning 'Intelligence' is how smart you are, it affects How fast you learn, MP, meaning Mana Points, and MPR, meaning Mana Point Regeneration**

**'Cha' meaning 'Charisma' is how charismatic you are, it affects how well you Lie, Bribe, Flirt, Barter and Any Skills regarding Personality, Charm and Speaking**

**Finally, 'Luc' Meaning 'Luck', affects how lucky you are, it affects loot drops, critical hits, gambling, events and anything else**

**Please Also note that HP is used with the Algorithm Vit x 20, MP is used with the Algorithm Int x 20. HPR and MPR use the Algorithm Vit/Int x 5.**

**Please Assign Your Points.**

Interesting, hopefully it'll get to the point where my HPR and MPR regenerate so fast I'm basically immortal, cool. So assigning my points, theoretically I should put Five into each Stat and then 1 into each of them minus one of them leaving them all basically equal, but thats also really illogical, if anything, since I don't know where I'm going, if I can be compelling and Lucky it would be best, I should also being up my HP and MP, so Charisma, Luck, Vitality and Intelligence are my main focuses, Dexterity and Strength can be left alone until I know where I'm going.

**Name: Shin (No Title)**

**Level: 1 (0/200)**

**HP: 200/200 (HPR: 10 HP per Minute)**

**MP: 200/200 (MPR: 10 MP per Minute)**

**Str: 7**

**Vit: 10**

**Dex: 8**

**Int: 10**

**Cha: 15**

**Luc: 15**

**Points: 0**

**Money: 0**

There, that's good, hopefully luck and charisma will work for the best now. *Sigh* whats next Game.

**Thank You for Assigning Your Points. The Game will now continue the Tutorial.**

**One Key Feature added to your Game mode is a Unique Ability. Unique Abilities are abilities that are unique to the player, your Unique Ability Is Called 'Farm'.**

**[Unique Ability Added]**

**[Farm (Lvl: Max): Farm is the Unique Ability Shin Possesses and allows him to go into an alternate space and 'Farm' for EXP and Money. Can Be Used Once Per Day for 5 hours.]**

**You Do not only posses a Unique Ability, But 1 Unique Skill and 1 Unique Perk.**

**Your Unique Skill is Called 'Elemental'**

**[Unique Skill Added]**

**[Elemental (Lvl: Max): Shin has the ability ****to manipulate the Elements, and not just the basic elements to, he can Manipulate Fire, Water, Wind, Air, Lightning, Light and Dark. Aswell as Ice, Wood, Lava and Metal. 0 MP to Use]**

**Your Unique Perk is Called 'Dominant'**

**[Unique Perk Added]**

**[Dominant (Passive): Shin's unique Perk makes all others feel submissive in his presence, making them feel compelled to follow his commands, tell the truth to him, confide secrets in him and submit to his every will. This Perk will effect everybody, no matter if they are more powerful than you are.]**

**Congratulations!**

**Now, The Tutorial only has Two Stages left, Would you like to Continue**

Erm, yeah sure, but uh, don't you think this is a bit over powered, I can control the elements, make others do as I wish and have a EXP/Money Farm all to myself, I could quiet literally become the most powerful being in the multiverse like this

...

...

...

Nothing? Okay then, continue with the tutorial or whatever.

**Thank You, The Next Part of the Tutorial is allowing you to get used to your new body****, to do this, You Will be Fighting a Shade.**

**!!! Warning !!!**

**Boss Creature Approaching**

Wait What?! I didn't get time to think, my mind distorted and spun for a few seconds before I felt different, warmer, whole and I was in my new body, but even then I didn't get a chance to get used to the new but yet old sensation as I was forced to jump away from the Boss Creature.

Taking a glance at the creature I froze, it was massive, around 10 foot tall, and almost transparent, almost because i could still see the shade, it was basically a shadowy figure covered in a ragged clock, floating in place, two massive scythes in its hands as it swung them at me

Jesus, what am I supposed to do, Shit, what were my abilities again, Elemental Control? Yeah I can control the elements, come on Shin, calm down, shit what would work against a Shade.

Light! Light would work you fucking idiot, shit, shit, shit! How do I use my magic though.

It was at this moment when I suddenly felt this... Power, flow through me, it was invigorating, it made me feel awake, _alive_, and it made me grin. So this must be my Mana, cool.

Focusing on the mana flowing through me, I made it focus its flow into my hands, focusing on releasing light, my hands started to glow with a white light, it was faint but it was their

As the Shade swung its massive scythes at me, I jumped forward, surprised at how fast and far I could make with that one leap as within an instant I was infrount of the Boss, swinging my fist at its massive stomach

**– 40 HP**

**[Skill Created]**

**[Light Fists (Lv: 1): Focusing your your Light mana to your fists, you Encase them in the power of light. 10 Damage. Note: x4 Damage to _Dark_ and _Undead _Entities.]**

Interesting, but not needed right now, shit how many times do I need to punch this fucker, I need to somehow observe it.

**[Skill Added]**

**[Observe (Lv: 1): Allows you the ability to See your Targets Name and base Stats]**

**Name: Boss Shade**

**Level: 10**

**HP: 200/240**

**MP: 120/120**

**Str: 14**

**Vit: 12**

**Dex: 16**

**Int: 6**

**Cha: 0 (It's Dead, It has no need to be Charasmatic)**

**Luc: 0 (It's Dead, It has shit luck, obviously)**

So the rule of Intelligence and Vitality times by 20 for Mp and Hp respectively hold over for mobs and other creatures? Or is it just this one, also it seems pretty weak for some reason, even for being level ten, eh not my problem, If hitting it with **[Light Fists] **does 40 damagei only need to hit it a few more times, but I should also probably create other skills with my unique skill.

Leaping away from the Shade, I focus my mana to turn to Fire, feeling my skin heat up, closing my eyes, I focused on what I want my new attack to be. Fire, what does fire mean to me, an uncontainable infurno that demolishes everything in its path

**[Skill Created]**

**[Embers of Hell (Lv: 1): An infurno of Flanes erupt from under the target, exploding in the air. 25 Damage, Burning Status Effect.]**

I could feel my mana leaving my body to where I wanted my attack to take place, snapping my eyes open as a literal explosion of fire epurts near 25 feet into the air where the shade once Stood

**Critical Hit - 25 x 10 = 250 Damage**

**– 250 Damage**

**! Congratulations !**

**You Have Defeated _Boss Shade_**

**Would You Like more time to practise your Skills?**

**Y/N**

Yes, yes please. I gulped nervously, that attack, no matter how weak it may seem on screen, was a lot more dangerous than it seemed, perhaps it'll get more powerful when I start to grind my levels.

**Very Well, Please Notify The Game System when You wish To Continue**

**Also, From Defeating the Boss Shade, Your Rewards**

**250 EXP**

**55 Money**

**Scythe of the Shade**

**You Have Levelled Up**

**Name: Shin (No Title)**

**Level: 2 (50/400)**

**HP: 200/200 (HPR: 10 HP per Minute)**

**MP: 200/200 (MPR: 10 MP per Minute)**

**Str: 7**

**Vit: 10**

**Dex: ****10**

**Int: 10**

**Cha: 18**

**Luc: 15**

**Points: ****0**

**Money: 0**

Huh, cool. Anyways, I want to create at least 1 basic skill for each element I have access to, Light already has **[Light Fists] **while Fire has **[Embers of Hell] **so I have to create one for Dark, Water, Air, Lightning, Ice, wood, lava and metal

Could I use my Darkness Manipulation to allow me to blend into the shadows, like become Invisible like What Hades Helm from Greek Mythology is supposed to do.

Closing my eyes as I started to focus on my mana, i willed it to flow around my body, focusing on using the Darkness aspect, if light made me feel warm, then Darkness made me feel cold, like going on a walk in the winter. When I opened my eyes again, I could see my skin had changed to be wrapped in a black substance, and waited for the Notification to see what it made

**[Skill Created]**

**[Dark Shadows (Lv: 1): Using the Darkness, your able to camouflage into your surroundings. Note: This skill only works when in Dark Areas]**

That's OK for now, I can use that, hopefully it'll eventually get to the point of what Hades Helm can actually do. But the fact of shadows wrapping around my body gave me an idea, I wonder if I could turn my skin into Iron, or another metal, like I remember Gajeel Redfox doing in Fairy Tail.

This time, I didn't close my eyes, wanting to see the effects, as I focus on my mana and brought it up to the surface of my skin, I could see my fingers start to turn into a silver like colour that spread throughout my body, it was fascinating to see

**[Skill Created]**

**[Iron Skin (Lv: 1): Turn your skin to iron in an effort to protect yourself, but be warned, using this skill will make you need to consume more iron to maintain.]**

Cool, I should move on, Water, what should I do for water, probably something that can work with my ice Manipulation, maybe, hmm, if I can control the pressure of my water and its heat intensity can't I make small, thin circular blades that I can throw

**[Spiraling Blades (Lv. 1): Creating small circular blades and making them spin at a high level, Shin can control them and make them cut through things.]**

Huh, i didn't even have to move my mana for that, now Ice, what can I do for ice. Ice would be a good way to catch my opponents off guard, if I can move my ice to cover the ground and walls they would slip, plus that way I could Control the landscape a bit.

**[Skill Created]**

**[Ice Landscaping (Lv. 1): Shin can consume the walls and floor in ice, changing the landscaping of the room to his advantage]**

So what else do I have now, Air, Lightning, Wood and Lava. Air and Lightning are simple, for air I'll create a skill which allows me to launch my target backwards, and for electricity I'll recreate the Raikiri. Wood and Lava will be difficult, well actually I could just create lava geysers and with wood I could just start growing trees in rapid rates

**[Skill(s) Created]**

**[Heavenly Push (Lv. 1): Send a Powerful blast of air at your target, forcing them to be blown away]**

**[Raikiri (Lv. 1): Encasing your Hand in lightning, your hand can peirce through your targets and can cut through Lightning]**

**[Lava Geysers (Lv. 1): As the Name Suggests, By stomping your foot on the ground multiple Lava Geysers erupt from the ground]**

**[Forestation (Lv. 1): Causes Multiple Trees to sprout from the ground around yourself or your target]**

Phew, that took along time, but I'm wondering why they didn't say how much Mp it takes to cast them. Oh, wait. My Unique Skill allows me to use the elements without losing Mp which is overpowered.

Anyways, I should probably move on, Game Person, thing I'm ready

**Thank You for Ending the Tutorial Section, Now You Have Access to Choose Which World you would Like to Begin Your Story in**

**World Avaliable**

**Highschool DxD**

**Welcome to the World of Highschool DxD, Where Angels, Devils, Fallen Angels and more Run around causing Chaos.**

**Requirement: Finish Season 1, Aka The Riser Ark**

**Sword Art Online**

**Welcome To The World of Sword Art Online, Where Technology has advanced and allows people to dive into their favourite video Games, but be ware of Sword Art Online, because of You Doe in Game, You Die In Real Life...**

**Requirement: Complete Sword Art Online (The Game)**

**Naruto**

**Welcome to the World of Naruto, where Ninjas run around killing people, Nine Large Chakra Constructs are enslaved and people fuck little kids over because they were born**

**Requirement: Survive the Chunin Exams**

**Percy Jackson and The Olympians**

**Welcome to the World of Percy Jackson, Where the Ancient Greek God's are Still alive but in hiding, all may seem calm but a great calamity is hiding in the Darkness**

**Requirement: Finish the Lightning Thief Story Ark**

**Harry Potter**

**Welcome to the World of Harry Potter, where if your a Pure blood you get conscripted to fight for the Dark Lord**

**Requirement: Complete the Philosopher's Stone Ark**

**Hunger Games**

**Welcome to the Hunger Games, where the Capital Sentence Children to Death by throwing them in an arena for their enjoyment**

**Requirement: Survive the Hunger Games**

**Marvel**

**Welcome to the World of Marvel, where Wizards, Heroes, Villains and cosmic Entities run around the Universe**

**Requirements: Complete the First Avengers Movie**

**DC**

**Welcome to the world of DC, Where rich people become Bat's, Super humans become world saviours and amazonian princesses are fucking sexy**

**Requirement: Survive Until the Justice League is Formed**

**Fallout 4**

**Welcome to the Dystopian World of Fallout 4, where nuclear bombs have devistated the World and its tour jib to find your Son.**

**Requirement: Find your Son Shawn**

**Skyrim**

**Welcome to the World of Skyrim, where you fight your way through life, killing dragons and getting hunted by whole villages for Killing a Chicken**

**Requirement: Kill Alduin**

So are these the world o have to choose from, what does it mean by Requirements though?

**You Have the Ability to go into multiple Universes, so long as the first Requirement is completed. But don't worry, you can go back to any worlds you have already been in, and time will be frozen from the moment you leave.**

Oh, that's useful, but what world to pick. Not Highschool DxD or Naruto, km to weak, I want to be at least level 50 before I even think of going to one of them, Same with Harry Potter, Hunger Games, Skyrim, Fallout, Marvel and DC, so its basically down to Sword Art Online and Percy Jackson.

Sword Art would be good, because I already have a Gamer system that would work within the Gamer System of Sowrd art and would allow me to level up my natural stats faster, aswell as gain skills for weaponry, but I wouldn't be able to get any new skills for magic.

Percy Jackson on the other hand, would let me do both, as I would be expected to take up weaponry, so I would naturally Level up my skills, plus depending on who my parent is, I could get new skills.

So Percy Jackson it is. Game, I want to go to the Percy Jackson World.

**You Have Selected Percy Jackson and the Olympians**

**Loading**

**...**

**Loading**

**...**

**Loading**

**...**

**World Generated, Please Select What Race You would like to be**

**Mortal**

**Mortal (Clearsighted)**

**Demi-God**

**Demi-Titan**

Demi-Primordial

God

Titan

Primordial

So, being a Demi-Primordial, God, Titan and Primordial are all greyed out, meaning that I can't choose one of them, that's OK. But Game, if I choose a race now, can I go back and change it before I enter the World?

**Yes, You May**

Cool, I want to have a look at the options for being a Demi-Titan first, mainly because I would assume they would get different Stats From Demi-God's

**You Have Selected Race _Demi-Titan_, choose your Parent**

**Son of Kronos**

**As a Son of Kronos, The King of the Titans and Titan of Time, Evil and Harvest. Being his Son allows you Chronokinesis or the Manipulation of Time, And as the Half brother to the Original 6, you will gain a small amount of their Powers. 100% increase to Strength, Vitality and Dexterity. 75% Increase in Scythe attacks, 50% increase when Doing evil deeds.**

**Son of Rhea**

**As the Son of Rhea, the Queen of the Titams and Titan of Fertility, Blessing, Comfort, Ease and Motherhood. Being her Son allows you to have a natural calming Aura, foresight and communication and lordship of felines. Being her son also gives you a small amount of powers of your Half Siblings. 100% increase to Strength, Vitality, Charisma and Dexterity. 75% increase in Persuasion and Bribery.**

**Son of Oceanus**

**As the Son of Oceanus, Titan of The Ocean, you will gain amplified Hydrokinesis, Communication and Lordship of all Aquatic Creatures. 250% increase in all Stats when on Water, 100% increase to Strength, Vitality and Dexterity.**

**Son of Koios**

**As the Son of Koios, Titan of the North, Farsight, Intellect and Knowledge, you will gain a 250% increase to Intelligence, 250% Increase when in the North. 100% Increase to Strength, Vitality and Dexterity**

**Son of Hyperion**

**As the Son of Hyperion, You will gain amplified Pyrokinesis, amplified Photo kinesis and Have All Stats Amplified by 250%.**

**Son of Iapetus**

**As the Son of Iapetus, You will gain Odynokinesis, aka the Manipulation of Pain, Vitakinesis, and have a 250% increase to Vitality and Dexterity. 100% increase to Strength.**

**Son of Atlas**

**As the Son of Atlas, You will gain a 250% increase in Strength. 100% increase In Vitality and Dexterity**

**Son of Prometheus**

**As the Son of Promethus, you will Gain Foresight, and a 200% increase in Intelligence. 150% increase to Charisma 50% increase to Vitality and Dexterity.**

So that's is for the titans? I know there's more but whatever, I'm probably not going to go for being a Demi-Titan, no matter how amazing some of there stats are, like Hyperion, if I don't find another parent, I definetly go with Hyperion, 250% boost to all my stats, aswell as photokinesis and Pyrokinesis. Anyways, Can I have a look at Godly Parents

**Please Select Between**

**Olympians God's**

**And**

**Major/Minor God's**

Olympians, I'll look at Olympians First

**You have Selected _Olympians_ please select your Parent**

**Son of Zeus**

**As the Son of Zeus, King of the God's, You will Gain Amplified Electrokinesis, Aerokinesis, 200% Increase in Strength, Charisma, Vitality and Dexterity.**

**Son of Poseidon**

**As the Son of Poseidon, God of the Seas, You will gain Amplified Hydrokinesis, Earthquake Generation, Storm Conjuring, Shape-Shifting, Aquatic Lordship, Horse and Pegasi Lordship. 200% increase in Strength, Charisma, Vitality and Dexterity. 250% Increase in all stats while in water**

**Son of Hades**

**As the Son of Hades, God of the Dead, You Will Gain Amplified Geokinesis, Ferrokinesis, Necromancy, Osteokinesis, Umbrakinesis, Hypnokinesis, 200% Increase in Strength, Vitality and Dexterity, 50% Decrease in Charisma**

**Son of Hera (Brain child)**

**As the Son of Hera, Goddess of Marriage, you will gain Premonition, Food Conjuration, Cleanliness inducement, Control over Animals and Amplified Culinary Skills. 200% increase to Charisma, Vitality and Dexterity**

**Son of Demeter**

**As a Son of Demeter, Goddess of Agriculture, You will gain Amplified Chlorokinesis, Taphokinesis, Geokinesis, Thermokinesis and Big Manipulation. 150% Increase to Strength, Charisma, Dexterity and Vitality**

**Son of Hestia (Brain child)**

**As the son of Hestia, Goddess of the Hearth, You Will Gain Shared Vision, Home/Hearth Teleportation, Food Conjuration, Highly Amplified Pyrokinesis, Serenity Inducement, Amonkinesis immunity, Sanctuary Protection. 150% Increase in Strength, Dexterity and Vitality. 200% increase in Charisma and Luck**

**Son of Hermes**

**As a Son of Hermes, God of Thieves, you will gain Clauditiskinesis, Lock Intuition, Mkney Manipulation. 150% increase in all stats. 200% increase in Charisma**

**Son of Apollo**

**As a son of Apollo, God of the Sun, you will gain Audiokinesis, Photokinesis, Pyrokinesis, Vitakinesis, Prophecy, Foresight, Truth Sense, Couplet Curses plus a 200% increase in damage and accuracy when using a bow. 150% increase in Strength, Charisma, Dexterity and Intelligence. 200% increase to Vitality**

**Son of Artemis (Brain Child) **

**As The Son of Artemis, Goddess of the Moon, you will gain Enhanced Hunting Skills, Natural Camouflage, Animal Curses (Turning people into animals), Animal Authority, Animal Communication, Photokinesis, Gender Reassignment Curses, Amonkinesis Immunity. 150% Increase to Strength and Vitality. 200% increase to Dexterity and Damage/Accuracy with a Bow and Hunting Knives**

**Son of Ares**

**As a Son of Ares, God of War, You will gain battle precognition, Telumkinesis, Odikinesis. 175% Increase in Strength, Dexterity and Vitality. 200% Increase in all stats when in Combat with opponents 10 levels above you and more. 175% Increase of Learning Weapons and Fighting**

**Son of Hephaestus**

**As a Son of Hephaestus, God of the Forge, You will Gain Technokinesis, Enhanced Forging Skills, Machine Sensitivity, Pyrokinesis, Magmakinesis, Typhokinesis. 150% increase in Strength, Intelligence, Vitality and Dexterity. 50% Decrease in Charisma**

**Son of Aphrodite**

**As a son of Aphrodite, Goddess of Love, You will Gain Amonkinesis, Chlorokinesis, Allure, Charmspeak, Natural Understanding of French, Apperance Manipulation. 100% Increase in Strength, Vitality and Dexterity. 250% increase in Charisma.**

**Son of Athena (Brain Child) **

**As a Son of Athena, Goddess of Wisdom, You Will Gain Telumkinesis, Enhanced Craftsmanship, Eidetic Memory and Minor Invisibility. 200% Increase in Intelligence. 150% Increase in All Stats**

**Son of Dionysus**

**As a Son of Dionysus, God of Madness, you will Gain Chlorokinesis, Madness Inducement and Curing, Alcokinesis. 150% Increase in Strength, Vitality and Dexterity**

Huh, cool, if I were going to choose anybody from the Olympians it would be between Hestia, Artemis and Ares. Ares mainly because of the massive boosts I would get. *Sigh* Game, can I have a look at the Minor God's now please

**You Have Selected _Minor God's_ Please Select Your Parent**

**Son of Thanatos**

**As the Son of Thanatos, God of Death, You will Gain Necromancy, Invisibility, Wings, Death Senses, Tartarus Navigation, Doors of Death Control. 100% Increase in Strength, Dexterity and Vitality**

**Son of Hypnos**

**As the Son of Hypnos, God of Sleep, You Will Gain Hypnokinesis, Wings, Shape-shifting and Dream Manipulation. 100%Increase to Strength, Dexterity and Vitality**

**Son of Tyche**

**As the Skn of Tyche, Goddess of Luck, You Will Gain Tychokinesis and Wings. 100% Increase in Strength, Charisma, Vitality and Dexterity. 200% Increase in Luck**

**Son of Nike**

**As the Son of Nike, Goddess of Victory, You will Gain Flight, Victory Precognition, Victory Inducement and the Ability to Steal Skills of their Defeated Opponents. 150% Increase To Strength, Charisma, Dexterity and Vitality, 100% Increase to Intelligence, 150% Increase in Luck while in battle**

**Son of Pan**

**As the son of Pan, God of the Wild, You will Gain Nature Animation, Authority over the Wild, Authority Over Nature, Panic Cry and Lordship over Saytrs. 100% Increase to All Stats**

**Son of Eris**

**As the Son of Eris, Goddess of Discord, You Will Gain Umbrakinesis, Discord Manipulation and Apples of Eris Mutation. 100% increase to All Stats**

**Son of Eros**

**As the Sin of Eros, God of Love, You Will Gain Amonkinesis, Arrows of Romance, Allure, Invisibility and a natural understanding of French. 100% increase In all stats.**

**Son of Deimos**

**As the Son of Demios, God of Terror, you will Gain Odikinesis and Terror Inducement. 50% Increase in Strength, Dexterity and Vitality**

**Son of Phobos**

**As the Son of Phobos, God of Fear, You will Gain Odikinesis and Fear Inducement. 50% increase in Strength, Dexterity and Vitality**

So they were the minor Gods, Nike and Tyche would be my Go to put of the minor gods a 200% increase in Luck, so I would basically double my luck stat, making it 30 instead of 15, plus Nikes ability to augment victory, meaning I could essentially make any fight easier to win.

Fuck, its basically down to Nike, Tyche, Artemis, Ares and Hestia. Actually, Game, can I choose Nike but be a legacy of Ares?

**I Don't See Why Not**

Fuck Yes! So I'll essentially be getting a 225% increase in strength, Dexterity and Vitality. 150% increase in Charisma, 110% increase in intelligence but a 300% increase while in battle with people 10 levels above me, 150% while in battle, but a 350% increase in luck of the person I'm fighting is 10 levels above me, plus 200% increase in my skills if they're ten levels above me anyways aswell as a 175% increase when learning about weapons and things associated with fighting. Never mind all the other skills I'll be getting like Flight and Odikinesis

**Welcome To the Game Shin, Son Of Nike, Legacy of Ares**

Instantly my vision was distorted, my mind going blank, as I was thrown from where ever the hell I previously was, and before I knew it, I was launched face first into the ground in what I could only hope was the Percy Jackson Universe.

**———————————————————————**

**Name: Shin (No Title)**

**Level: 2 (50/400)**

**HP: 440/440 (HPR: 10 HP per Minute)**

**MP: 220/220 (MPR: 10 MP per Minute)**

**Str: 15**

**Vit: 22**

**Dex: 22**

**Int: 11**

**Cha: 22**

**Luc: 15**

**Points: 0**

**Money: 0**


	2. Percy Jackson: Level 1: Part 1

Picking myself up from the ground, I took a hesitant look around, it seemed I was in a dorm room, and I had fallen over near what I could only assume was the entrance door. Standing up, I made my way inside, cautiously looking around.

The Room had Four Beds, two bunk beds each, but only three looked used, closing in on the singular bed, I was confused as to what was going on

**Your Story Begins at the begginning of Term in Yancy Academy. You Share a room with Perseus Achilles Jackson and Grover Underwood.**

Huh, meeting the main character straight away, that's cool, I don't want to change much so I'll probably only try being his friend, Grover Probably already knows I'm a Demigod, a Powerful one at that, Grandson of an Olympians and Son of a Minor Goddess who was so powerful she was at the forefront of Zeus' servants and always seen with my new Grandfather and Grandaunt.

**Would You Like to Access Memories of Your Time Here already?**

**Y/N**

Yes please, that would make this a lot easier, clicking yes on the text box, my mind was hit with about a month's worth of memories, Seems I'm already good friends with Percy and Grover. I'm already established as not being a good academically, but my natural sporty nature has made me popular, as I've already been scouted for both the Soccer and Football teams, although I only play for the Soccer team.

Moving to my bed, The one that isn't shared with another being, I lay down, class had, apparently, ended for the day, but Percy and Grover were held back by one of the teachers. It was a surprise to see that Chiron had already started teaching at Yancy, meaning that Grover had already sensed two powerful half-bloods.

What to do, what to do. I have the better part of a year here at Yancy and since it's October, the closer break we have isn't until November for thanksgiving so I have time to kill. I'll have to train after school, which I can pass of as training for soccer, but what to do until then...

**Back to School**

**Even though your academically challenged, try finish the school year in the Top Percentage in Academics**

**Objective:**

**Finish in the top 10% in Academics**

**Finish in the Top 10% in Sports**

**Rewards:**

**2500 EXP**

**$300**

**Hardworker Title**

**Nike's Approval**

**Golden Laurel**

**Feeling better about Yourself**

**Bonus Objective:**

**???**

**Bonus Rewards:**

**???**

**Failure:**

**Nike Will be disappointed you didn't win at something**

**You'll Forever be Stupid**

That's... Rude. Also why would Nike be upset if I didn't make the Top percentage? Oh wait, Goddess of Victory, probably a perfectionist, nevermind. Also, since I'm a son of Nike does that mean I'm going to be getting a Golden Lauren for every completed quest? Because Victor's get golden laurels and if its a completed quest surely I'll be getting laurels for it. Eh, doesn't matter

During my time thinking in my quest, Percy and Grover had clearly finished with the teacher who kept them back as they entered the Room

"Hey Shin." "Yo!" I have a lazy wave back as Percy and Grover made there way into the room, getting my first real look at them. Grover was exactly as Canon described him as, scrawny with curly brown hair, a wispy beard and brown eyes, you could see how awkwardly he walked, because he was a saytr.

Percy, on the other hand, was different than what I could remember from the books, he was scrawny, like he didn't eat enough and tiny, like 5 foot and he was 12, when he's 18 he's going to be around 6'1, his clothes looked baggy and he had bags around his eyes, but what mainly caught my, and a lot of others, attention, was his eyes, they were beautiful, and I imagine if he laughed - truly laughed - they would probably sparkle. Damn.

"I thought you Had Practise tonight?" it was Percy who asked this question, as he fell into his bed that was above Grovers own "Nah, it was cancelled today due to the coach not being in." "Right." it was true, from what the new memories told me, the Coach, Coach Stevens, was absent today.

"We have homework from Mr. Brunner right?" I was momentarily confused, Mr. Brunner? Before it clicked again, Chirons fake name, "Yeah, About Ceasar and Cleopatra's Son, or something" I answered back, I remembered majoring in Ancient History, so Latin class would probably be a breeze, I also majored in History, English Lit and Forensics so I'll be fine in some classes more than others

**~2 Weeks Later~**

It had been two weeks since I arrived in the Percy Jackson Universe, and I was officially bored. I was stuck in a twelve year old body, going back to Seventh grade, the only exiting thing I had going on was soccer and my Demigod Nature as a Son of Nike and Grandson of Ares made that really, really easy. Truly I was already the MVP on the team and was dominating the matches me played in, we were top of the league so far. So yes it was boring, so boring in fact that even as a Dyslexic, ADHD demigod I was wanting more stuff to do. Luckily, because of all the stuff I do, do I've already leveled up twice. Luckily each soccer match counts as a new quest

**Name: Shin (Rising Star)**

**Level: 5 (25/800)**

**HP: 500/500 (HPR: 10 HP per Minute)**

**MP: 300/300 (MPR: 10 MP per Minute)**

**Str: 15**

**Vit: 25**

**Dex: 25**

**Int: 15**

**Cha: 25**

**Luc: 15**

**Points: 4**

**Money: $3210**

My title, Rising Star, was given to me when I dominated soccer training and games.

**[Rising Star (Passive): As a Rising Star, any Sport or Physical activity you partake in will be boosted by 25% in productivity]**

Also, my Unique Skill, Domainate, had made itself known when one of the teachers had apparently been a Masocist, and attempted to seduce me. Granted she was 25 and I'm only twelve, but my body has already went through puberty in my past life so I was already, ready for everything. Truly that teacher got what she deserved.

Oh, yes. I should also make it clear that I've decided to remain grey in my story. Now don't get me wrong, playing good guy is fun and all but that's not for me, but then being the Bad guy is also kinda boring, so I'm being Grey, I'll help out the heroes and villains, but I'll play by my own rules. Which is also why I'm going to be seducing as many people as I can throughout my travels, which also means I'll need to eventually make a place where I can keep all the people in my Harem.

Oh, speaking of a harem, I was informed by the Game that the GM, had started to make changes to the system and stuff. I was a little scared that their was a being out their powerful enough to be considered the GM but I rolled with it.

Apparently, it's going to be adding a Game Store, where I can buy stuff with what will be called Store Points, or just SP's, he's also apparently going to add a thing called Gacha Tokens. *Sigh* in my past life I can remember reading fanfiction about the Gamer, and they all had one thing in Common-

**[Skill(s) Added]**

**[I'D Create (Lv: 1): Create a small pocket dimension where you can fight monsters and Level up, Avaliable Rooms right now are; {Empty}, {Zombie} and {Shades}**

**[ID Escape (Lv: Max): This Skill allows you to escape your ID worlds****]**

That, ID: Create worlds are a common feature in all gamer fanfiction so I was surprised that this one didn't have it. Well, now I know that I just had to notice it to access it.

Wait! Why the hell am I worrying about ID worlds when I have the Farm, God I'm an idiot, would it seem suspicious if I suddenly disappeared in the middle of class? Probably, *sigh* I wish I had a skill that would just make it so that anything I did would be perceived as normal, that way I could get away with anything.

**The Game does have a Skill Called 'Aura' which gives off different Auras, there are thousands of different Auras, '_Aura of Normality_' or more commonly reffered to as '_Aura of Ignorance_' is an Aura avaliable. These Auras will be added into the Game Store for Purchase when the Update is finished.**

Cool, damn I need that Aura, the amount of things I could do, the only question I have is if it'll be able to trick the God's, not that I'm doubting you game, mean, anybody who can just let me transverse the multiverse has to be powerful, but I'm worried that the God's will notice my plethora of skills.

It's food for the thought, I'll find out eventually, not that I can go to the Farm I can start levelling up my skills, I didn't realise how hard being related to War/Battle God's were, I've been itching for fighting so bad that I'm starting to genuinely want to join the football team, just to sate the need to beat the shit out of people.

Sigh* after this lesson it's lunch, I'll tell Grover and Percy to give me a few minutes to find Coach and tell him I want to join the football team, what to do in the mean time though, I don't have many skills that are inconspicuous, well apart from **[Observe]**, I might aswell just so I can see how the basic level of the people around me

Glancing around the classroom, I tried to figure out who mu first target should be, maybe my teacher, Mr Perkins, he teaches Math, which is the class I'm in right now, now it's the important question, do I have to actually say **[Observe] **or just think it, and due to the fact that I can now see Mr Perkins stats, I just have to think it

**Name: James Perkins (The Maths Teacher)**

**Level: 11**

**Gender: Male**

**Age: 37**

**Race: Mortal**

**HP: 280/280**

**Str: 11**

**Vit: 14**

**Dex: 8**

**Int: 26**

**Cha: 7**

**Luc: 3**

**Money: $251,325**

**Description: James Perkins was born into a regular family and lived a regular life, when he was 22 his Father died and he gained an Alcohol addiction, after going to rehab he eventually married his first wife, Susan, whom he cheated on with her sister, eventually his wife found out and divorced him, Now he lives in a run Down apartment drinking every chance he gets. He currently hates his Job.**

That was... Informative, and he's Level 11 but has weaker skills than me in everything but Int, not that I'm complaining. Looking around, I spot a girl sitting in the far back corner of the room, and cast observe on her

**Name: Lena Wright**

**Level: 7**

**Gender: ****Female**

**Age: 12**

**Race: ****Mortal**

**HP: 140/140**

**Str: 6**

**Vit: 7**

**Dex: ****8**

**Int**** 16**

**Cha: 3**

**Luc: 6**

**Money: $53**

**Description: Lena Wright is your average pre-teens girl, her parents are pretty well off but never had the time for her, due to this she rebelled trying to get her parents attention, it worked but her parents eventually sent her here and to other boarding schools. She's Currently Bored. She Has a Secret Crush on You.**

Huh, so she's two levels above me but is again, weaker than me, interesting, plus it explains why she's always sneaking glances at me, to bad I have no interest in her.

I kept this up for the rest of the hour, with observe levelling up twice

**[Observe (Lv: 3): Observe grants you the ability to see the general stats of your targets. View your targets Name, Age, Race, Level, Stats, Background, What they think of you and any of their secrets]**

It was a useful skill, luckily it was lunch now meaning I could go see Coach Stevens about joining the football team.

Navigating Yancy academy was a simply thing really, the bottom floors held English, Math and Science, the Second floor held History, ICT, Geography and Language while the third floor was mainly for every other class the school had, the gym was located at the back of the school, and held a small little side office for the gym teachers, meaning I found Coach Stevens with ease.

**Name: Tom Stevens (The Gym Teacher)**

**Level: 24**

**Gender: Male**

**Age: 28**

**Race: Mortal**

**HP: 520/520**

**Str: 18**

**Vit: 26**

**Dex: 20**

**Int: 17**

**Cha: 21**

**Luc: 9**

**Money: $269,800**

**Description: Tom Stevens was a naturally sporty child in his youth, and at a young age was being scouted to play for both Soccer and Football, but when push came to shove and he joined a football team he suffered an injury that prevented his career from taking off, deciding that if he couldn't play football, he would help the future generation by shaping them up well enough to play. Currently, Tom is nervous. Tom seems himself in you and wishes for you to go Far. Tom Is still a Virgin and has had many opportunities to lose his virginity, but is to scared of Commitment.**

Interesting, he's probably the highest level person at this school, and he has some stats which are actually higher than mine, it's good that he's fond of me aswell, if I ask him to help train me I can get access to the gym at school aswell as having somebody who was an ex-player can help me get my skills up.

"Coach Stevens, can I talk to you?" He swirled around in his desk chair as I entered his office, a bright smile overcoming his face "Shin, What can I do for you today?" he motioned for me to take a seat infrount of his desk, which I was happy to oblige to, the chairs here are really comfy "I was wondering if there were still spots open for Football, I've decided I want to play in both, if that's alright that is." His smile only seemed to increase "Yes, it's perfectly fine, we need more players anyways, what position do you play in, if you can ye me now I can set up a test for you to see your skills properly after school and if you pass, introduce you to the team."

I had to chuckle nervously, I was still getting used to saying things how Americans do, from what I recall from my past life, I lived in England, and Soccer is called football over there and Football is basically Rugby, and I never really watched Rugby back in my old life, only Football, so I'm currently at an impasse, because I don't know any positions for 'Football'

"Thing is coach, I've never actually watched or played Football so I don't know what position I would be good in." Coach hummed, and looked me over, my 12 year old body, while looks just the same as the one I designed, was much smaller, around 5'2, which is apparently, just above average for 12 year olds.

"Your Small, and your fast, you play as the Right Striker/Winger in Soccer don't you." At my nod, he continued "Why don't we play you as a Running back, they basically do it all catch, run, pass and block, that sound good?" I nodded again, hopefully this will let me blow off some steam, but I need to get him to let me use the Gym "Coach, if I do get the spot, can I use the gym, I'll have to get physically stronger, since I'll be playing with the older students they'll just bully me around with their better strength." not mentioning the fact that I was probably stronger than all of them.

Luckily, Coach Stevens just nodded, "Right then, when you join the team I'll allow you access to the gym I'll make up a routine so you can bulk up, i'll see you after school then Shin."

**[Lying (Lv: 4): As long as you don't get caught, what's the harm In a little white lie, or a few thousand... 25% Success Rate]**

So I'll only have to get it to level 16 to never be caught lying, but then that raises the question of if that takes Apollo into consideration, As the God of Truth he'll be able to detect me lying right, Hermes to. Again food for the thought.

I still have about 30 minutes before classes start again, I'll check out the **[Farm] **I should probably go to the bathroom first however, don't wanna be caught on Camera. So, rushing to the nearest male bathroom in the school, I teleported to the Farm...

**You Are Attempting to access your Unique Skill _Farm _is this correct?**

**Y/N**

Yes, obviously...

**Very Well.**

**The Farm is a place that exists yet doesn't at the Same time, a place outside of Time and space**

**When you enter the Farm you will feel disoriented but do not be alarmed**

**When you Enter the Farm, you will find a Dagger in your inventory, which doubles all _EXP_ and _Money _you make**

**In the Farm, exists two _Shades _the Shade on the Right is the _EXP Shade _with each hit you will be granted 200 EXP, 400 EXP if you use the Dagger**

**The Shade on the Left is the _Money Shade _each hit will give you 200 (Enter Currency) 400 (Enter Currency) If you use the Dagger**

**Note: The _Farm _is not a place to be used without caution, you will Level up Extremely quickly if used repeatedly, if you wish to not Level up quickly, please use either _ID:Create _or _Dungeons_.**

**The GM**

Interesting.

So I could essentially level up dozens of times over if I hit the EXP shade just a few times, interesting.

Suddenly, I felt my head swirl as I landed in - what I can only assume as - the farm. The Farm, from what I could make out right now, is essentially just a small room with two Shades in it.

Once the dizziness vanished, I opened my inventory, and grabbed the dagger from it. The Dagger was what you would expect if a dagger, it was short and make of metal, nothing worth noticing, making my way over to the EXP Shade, I slashed at it with the Dagger

**[New Skill Added]**

**[Daggers (Lv: 1): Well done, you can fight with a dagger, but is it worth it when all you can do is slash randomly, pathetic. 3% additional damage when using a Knife/Dagger] **

**400 EXP Added**

Slash

**400 EXP Added**

**Level Up**

Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash!

**1600 EXP Added**

**Level Up**

I'm gonna be here for a while...

A few minutes later, I stood infront of the shade, a little bit of sweat on my forehead

**Name: Shin (Rising Star)**

**Level: 20 (225/4000)**

**HP: 500/500 (HPR: 10 HP per Minute)**

**MP: 300/300 (MPR: 10 MP per Minute)**

**Str: 15**

**Vit: 25**

**Dex: 25**

**Int: 15**

**Cha: 25**

**Luc: 15**

**Points: 79**

**Money: $3210**

It seems that the system is weird, I only need to get 200 more exp per level, not that I'm complaining, maybe it's because I'm on Easy Mode? That would explain it, I have 79 points to use now though, so I'll just assaign them and then move onto the cash shade, before going back to school

**Name: Shin (Rising Star)**

**Level: 20 (225/4000)**

**HP: 600/600 (HPR: 10 HP per Minute)**

**MP: 580/580 (MPR: 10 MP per Minute)**

**Str: 30**

**Vit: 30**

**Dex: 50**

**Int: 29**

**Cha: 30**

**Luc: 30**

**Points: 0**

**Money: $3210**

**[Dexterity lvl 50: Hawkeyes: Flawless Vision, allows detection of things and all around better eye sight, allowing you to see things in a higher quality and further away] **

Instantly, as I finished allocating all of my points, my eyes started to burn, pain shot through my brain as I cried out in shock and pain, holding my palms over my eyes

Fuck! It fucking hurt like a mother fucking bitch, once the pain subsided, I took a tentative look around, everything looked different, better, more vivid, It was like a whole new world, colours seemed different, I could see details I would've had to force myself to notice more clearly, like all the different bumps and dents in the walls of the farm.

Lookong down at the box that told me what happened, I was happy to note that I gained a new Perk, Hawkeyes huh, I wonder if its anything like Eagle vision from Assassins Creed, it does say it allows me to detect things, eh food for the thought.

Does this mean when ever I Level stats up to level 50 I get a new perk depending on what it is? Hell yeah, but that drives the question of when else do I get these perks, Level 100, 200, 500 it could be at anytime, or it could just be a random perk assimilated into the game that was given to me for reaching level 50, or It could've been a preset skill created for the specific purpose of me hitting level 50, jeez this is confusing

Shaking my head I moved over to the Money Shade, spending a few minutes just slashing my worries away at it's undead flesh, I can spend longer on the money shade, mainly because I don't have to worry about how much money I get like I do xp, because getting to much power is dangerous, Zeus is a paranoid bastard and won't hesitate to strike me down with his master bolt, and I know I'm not string enough to survive that just yet

I spent about 15 minutes slashing away at the shade, noticing as I did that I wasn't even getting tired, and that the power behind my hits were stronger along with my dagger skill levelling up, my skill actually levelled up a lot faster aswell when I used it on the xp shade, does that mean that I also get more experience in my skills when using them on the xp shade

**$81,600**

**[Dagger (lv: 18): Well Done you finally know how to use a knife with some grace, to bad you don't know how to actually attack with a knife. 54% Additional Damage when using a Knife/Dagger]**Do skills like Sword play and Dagger work have a max limit like I'm assuming my magic skills do, because even if I master a sword style there are still thousands of other styles out there, aswell as the fcat of how much damage my sword can do. Hey do you think if I pray to mother Nike she'll give me a sword? Food for the thought, god I love that saying, but I say it to often.

I should probably go back to school, even if I don't need to eat I should probably find Percy and Grover, speaking of those two I should check what their skills are in observe

Teleporting away from the Farm, I found myself back in the bathroom I went into, and when I left, I took a glance at a near by clock, to see how much time had passed, and surely enough, only a few minutes passed, cool

**The Farm moves at a different speed of time, 1 Hour in the Real world equates to 4 hours in the Farm**

Useful, but stupid, I'm obviously wanting to get powerful but doing it that way is just annoying, does that rule apply for the **[ID:Create]** Worlds and Dungeons aswell

**Yes, 4 hours in a Dungeon of ID:World equates to 1 hour**

Good to know, that means I can go grind In a ID:World during the night, but that's for later, for now, I have to find Percy and Grover

During my walk to the lunch room I started to think, this is just one of the world's km going to, once the lightning Thief is finished I'll be moving onto a different universe for a bit, before I eventually head back for the Sea of Monsters, I remember reading that book, and although I don't have any memories pertaining myself as an individual, i don't particularly like it now.

When I come back though, I would've grown in power, meaning that I would be extremely more powerful than I was last was in this universe, so should I just complete the Percy Jackson series before leaving or finish this first book, go to another Universe and when I'm finished with that one, come back and do sea of Monsters, rinse and repeat

Doing the first option and staying for the full five books - if we're not counting the Heroes of Olympus series just yet - then I'll be missing out on a lot, I'm trying to be grey, I don't want to be a hero or Villian but do whatever the fuck I want to, so if I stay in the Percy Jackson Universe I'll be limited in what I do and learn, I won't be able to learn any new types of magic and get any new skills without an ability to just create them, I won't be able to meet and seduce new girls and add them to my harem, a lot of things

But if I do stay for all 5 years I'll eventually be rewarded for having a major part in the Titan War, me being sent to the begginnning of the series was a plus, because I could befriend Percy without him being suspicious, and he's extremely loyal, he'll bring me on the lightning thief quest, and if that means sacrificing Annabeth to do so then so be it. I'd probably end up taking her anyways.

The idea of me being Granted Immortality or Godhood, even if it is Minor Godhood, would open up a whole new set of skills, I would be extremely more powerful in the next world I go to, and even if I don't accept Godhood or immortality I can always ask for a blessing, who knows I might buy a power to switch between Genders so that I can get Artemis to bless me, not that I won't convince her, I'm planning to be extremely powerful by the time the Titans Curse rolls around, and of I have a high enough charisma, I might try seduce her, a few thousand year old virgin goddess; Yes. Please.

And if I save Zoë and seduce her that's just a bonus.

Hmm, maybe when the Titans Curse Rolls around I can ask the God's to allow me to be a double Agent getting information on the titans side to them, maybe that'll boost whatever reward I get in the end to allow me more leeway.

But, back to the topic at hand, if I decide to go to another world after completing the lightning thief I'll have more skills, whether they be magic skills or physical skills, meaning I'll be more useful, plus it won't be like I have the God's watching me 24/7 so I could always say I picked it up over the time away from camp, but that would also suggest I stayed away from camp as I was going to stay for the school year aswell.

Plus, staying here would allow me more opportunities to put me in favour with the God's, like if I acknowledge Hestia on my first day of camp and sacrifice food to her aswell as mother Nike and Ares, that'll get me her favour, plus with hestia being a kind, compassionate goddess it'll be easier to gain her blessing, which will probably give me all the skills which were advitised of her being my mother

**That is Correct.**

**If a Deity offers you a Blessing, you will gain all of the Perks offered at asking for your Parentage, plus a weaker version of their bonuses**

**If a Deity offers you Championship, then You Will Gain all of the Perks offered to you when asking for you Parentage, plus all of the Boosts at full power**

**If a Deity offers to Adopt you, You will gain a part of their power, allowing you to gain all the Perks, aswell as the boosts, but one of the Boosts will be super charged to give you a 1000% increase instead**

Wistle* Damn, now that is what I'm talking about, but the question is, is why you don't get given this boost when choosing your birth parents?

**It is Because Adoption for God's is to physically give away part of their Power unfiltered by your mortal Parent, which is what decreases the Boost. God's are basically made of Power as they have no DNA so your mortal parentage decreases the Power your given during birth, but if a being of Pure Power offers you a part of themselves, the Power isn't filtered by the Mortal Parent**

That... Makes a lot of sense, it also explains why the God's are so careless about having children, as they know they won't be beings of immense power, and why there are no records of adoption by the God's, I mean, I wouldn't willingly give out so much power of I were a God unless I trusted the Person extremely. Even then I probably wouldn't, I'm an extremely selfish person after all

"-in, you three? Grover he's not responding should we take him to the nurse?" "What?" I snapped out of my thoughts, apparently I have been staring into space "Sorry guys, I was in deep thought, I'm trying out for the football team after school so I'm trying to remember all of the rules."

It was partially true, I did have to try reber the rules after all

**Lie Succeeded**

"No it's alright, you were just staring into space." "Yeah, are you alright?" The first one was Percy, who just looked relieved, Grover on the other hand looked worried for me, so I simply nodded my head and smiled, deciding it would be okay to play the thinking trick, I quickly cast observe in Percy and Grover

**Name: Perseus Jackson (Son of Poseidon, Prophecy Child) **

**Level: 8**

**Gender: Male**

**Age: 12**

**Race: Demi-God**

**HP:**

**Str: 12**

**Vit: 15**

**Dex: 7**

**Int: 6**

**Cha: 16**

**Luc: 7**

**Money: $20**

**Description: Perseus Achilles Jackson, Son of Sally Jackson (The Best Mother) and Poseidon (God of the Seas) on 18th August. Percy was born when Poseidon fell in love with Sally, breaking his path to not have children again by having Percy. Percy and Sally lived alone for 4 years, until Sally unexpectedly Married Gabe Ugliano, an abuse man with a drinking and gambling addiction and has been living off of Sally for the past 8 years. Percy is worried about his friend (You). Percy Thinks of you as one of his Best Friends. Percy is secretly Bi-Curious.**

**Name: Grover Underwood (Chosen one of Pan)**

**Level: 10**

**Gender: Male**

**Age: 16 (Biologically) 33 (Chronological)**

**Race: Saytr**

**HP: 320/320**

**Str: 8**

**Vit: 16**

**Dex: 7**

**Int: 12**

**Cha: 6**

**Luc: 18**

**Money: $53 D43 (D = Drachma)**

**Description: Grover Underwood was born as a Saytr, in his early life he found the demigods Luke Castellan, Annabeth Chase and Thalia Grace, whom he brought to Camp Half-blood, with Thalia dying before she made it across the border as she sacrificed herself so her friends could get to saftey. He was later given a second change to get his searcher license and came across Percy and Shin, both of which are powerful demigods, yet he assumes only Percy is a child of the Big Three. Grover is Worried abiut his Friend (You). Grover Cosidera you one of his Best Friends. Grover currently has a Crush on a Blueberry Bush named Beth**

Cool, seems I'm best friends with both Percy and Grover, interesting. We spent the rest of lunch chatting with each other, only being interrupted once by Nancy - who has a crush on me by the way - who was complaining about me spending time with the so called losers, it's what started the Great Food Fight of Nancy Academy.

After school ended, I quickly changed into what could be considered gym uniform, and rushed to the Gym, where I was trailed for the Football team, it was easy enough now that I had levelled up my skills to such a degree, with my Dexterity making me faster and more agile, aswell as able to reach better, I was able to catch and dodge any opponent who tried to stop me, and the few that did, got a taste of my newly enhanced strength.

———————————————————————

**Name: Shin (Rising Star)**

**Level: 20 (225/4000)**

**HP: 600/600 (HPR: 10 HP per Minute)**

**MP: 580/580 (MPR: 10 MP per Minute)**

**Str: 30**

**Vit: 30**

**Dex: 50**

**Int: 29**

**Cha: 30**

**Luc: 30**

**Points: 0**

**Money: $84,810**


	3. Percy Jackson: Level 1: Part 2

Slowly the weeks passed as school dragged on, each night I would wait until I was sure Grover and Percy were asleep before sneaking out and going into either the Farm or an **[ID: World]** slowly levelling up my stats and skills, and when I wasn't at the farm or an **[ID: World] **I was practicing with the football team or at the gym, it didn't take long for me to level up, and eventually I decided to star going to the school library aswell, discovering an amazing feature of The game that just allows me to absorb the knowledge in the books without having to read it, which was good.

Since I started playing football, my want for violence had decreased which allowed me to act more rationally and calm, it also gave me an idea of why the Ares campers spent so much time at the arena in camp half-blood, so they could be calm and not driven by anger, well, unless your Clarrise

Currently, it was January 12th, meaning we're halfway through term and halfway through the season, for both soccer and football, and we were dominating the league in both sports, with me taking home MPV in both sports for practically every game, much to Coach Stevens joy.

Since so much time has passed it would only be fair to show you my new stats, yeah?

**Name: Shin (Rising Star)**

**Level: 55 (225/11200)**

**HP: 1200/1200 (HPR: 10 HP per Minute)**

**MP: 1800/1800 (MPR: 10 MP per Minute)**

**Str: 60**

**Vit: 60**

**Dex: 60**

**Int: 60**

**Cha: 75**

**Luc: 59**

**Points: 0**

**Money: $2,356,610**

**[Vitality Lvl 50: Resilient Body: All Damage reduced by 25%]**

**[Strength Lvl 50: Massive Strength: Doubles all Melee Damage]**

**[Intelligence Lvl 50: Mana Attuned: Additional 10 MP per 1 intellect]**

**[Charisma Lvl 50: Trustworthy Face: People will trust you far easier, people will be less likely to accuse you without solid proof]**

**[Luck Lvl 50: Gamblers Charm: Impossible to lose games of chance]**

I remember when I gained all of the Stat Perks, when I gained the Vitality perk, my body felt like it was being tickled everywhere, before it felt like I was wrapped in a shell. For the strength Perk the muscles in my arms tensed like crazy as the muscles gained a new type of strain which boosted my strength.

I gained a major migraine when I gained the Intelligence Perk, it was so bad I had to gi to the school nurse for painkillers, the easiest however was Luck and Charisma, mainly because all Charisma did for me was make me smile and Luck didn't do anything physical to make me scared of the change.

I should also mention that the New Updates have been added, The Game Store was Added and so was the Gatcha Tokens, I've actually been saving them, you get one per day and it can give you any item from any Universe or anything really, I currently have 25 in my collection, and I'll be opening some in a minute, but I'm checking out the Game store, I've been spending a lot more time in the Farm collecting money than usual so I could buy somethings, well one thing in particular.

Since it's currently lunch, I don't have to worry about class, and I can run away to the bathroom real quick and dissappear to the Farm - which is what I'm currently doing - so I have more time.

I was stopped from my thoughts by the now familiar swirl in my head that indicates me going to the Farm, the Farm hadn't Changed in the update, except now I had the option of how much xp and money I'm given, with the minimum (without the 2x dagger) being 200 and the maximum being 100,000 I generally stay in either 200 or 400 (again without the dagger) and only use the highee numbers if I'm in a hurry.

Anyways, enough of that, the Game Store, was accessed just like the farm was, I only had to think the words 'Game Store' and it was opened

The Game store appeared as a screen, just as the text boxes do, and I can search for things like Skills, Perks, Upgrades, Boosts, etc, or I can be more specific and check of there's anything specific to what I want, in this case, it's the Aura of Ignorance, which is what I searched for in the Box, the Aura appearing on the screen in the form of a Grey circle, the information on what it is, appearing next to it

**Aura of Ignorance**

**Aura of Ignorance, also called Aura of Normality, is a Aura that the Player gives off that makes whatever he does seem normal, from vanishing and appearing in different places to havjng sex in the middle of the street. The Best Part! Anything you do when The Aura is active won't be viewed as abnormal when you turn it off**

**$2,000,000 To Buy**

Now, you may be thinking, _but why didn't you just use the $10,000 money Shade, and with the 2x dagger $20,000_ the answer is, is because I didn't know I could do it on the Money shade until the other day. But yes, this is basically what I've been saving for, the usefulness of this skill is unreal, with this skill I could find evidence of Like being a Traitor, Kronos being active, get both Hades Helm and The Lightning bolt with ease...

Pshh, yeah right, fuck that, I'll probably use the skill to just fuck with things, also, buying this Aura allows me to get away with things I normally wouldn't, like Teleporting to the farm or an **[ID: Create] **and even then, I could literally spend lal day in one or both of them and nobody would fucking care, the only question I have, is if beings of immense power, like the God's, would be affected by this, I'll have to ask, but I'll only be answered if I have the Aura, so I quickly clicked Purchase

**You Have Bought '_Aura of Ignorance_' you will be able to find Aura of Ignorance in your Perks Menu**

**\- $2,000,000**

Great, now I only have $356,610 left, I should be able to get a few skills and Perks with that much, luckily, I can set it to only show me things that cost up to $350,000

**Thunder Struck**

**Thunder Struck is a spell which attacks in a wide area, basically anything within a 50 foot radium with lightning**

**$250**

**25 Stats Boost**

**Add 25 points to any Stat you wish**

**$100**

**Cloak of Invisibility**

**A cloak that makes the user invisible, be warned though, as any sound or smell you make won't be blocked**

**$100**

**Slave Mod**

**Welcome to the Slave Mod, the Slave Mod allows you to turn anybody into your slave, they will do what you tell then with no complain and will be happy to do so**

**$150,000**

**Body Modification**

**The Body Modification allows you to modify the body of anybody you hit with the spell, no matter how much stronger than you they are. This skill also works in yourself**

**$150,000**

**Health Boost**

**Get a Health Boost where 10,000 HP is added onto your ordinary amount of HP, aswell as allowing you to regen your health at 1000 per minute**

**$15,000**

**Mana Boost**

**Get a Mana Boost, when 10,000 MP Is added to your ordinary amount of MP, aswell as allowing you to regen your health at 1000 per minute**

**$15,000**

**Charisma Boost**

**Being Charismatic is a Good thing, you can convince your enemies to join your side, get things for free and blackmail people with ease, aswell as convince people to sleep with you. 250 Points added to Charisma**

**$25,000**

To be honest, there were hundreds of other things, but after a quick scroll down the page they were the only ones that caught my eye, I would definitely be getting the Slave Mod and Body Modification Skill, aswell as the Health and Mana boost, which is $330,000, leaving me with only $26,610 left and if I buy the charisma boost I'll only have $1,610, not that it really matters as I cna quite easily get more cash.

**Have Have Bought the Following From the Game Store**

**Slave Mod**

**Body Modification**

**Health Boost**

**Mana Boost**

**Charisma Boost**

**Is this Correct?**

**Y/N**

Clicking on Yes, I felt my mana and health reserves increase as a red glow surrounded me, followed by a blue glow

**[Skill(s) Added]**

**[Body Modification (Lv: Max): Modify the body of anybody and anything to your will no matter of their level, race or importance]**

**[Modification Added]**

**[Slave Mod (Lvl: Max): The Slave mod allows you to turn anybody and anything into your loyal slave, no matter or Level, Race or importance, they will answer you and be devotedly loyal]**

**Name: Shin (Rising Star)**

**Level: 55 (225/11200)**

**Race: Demigod (Son of Nike, Legacy of Ares)**

**HP: 11200/11200 (HPR: 1000 HP per Minute)**

**MP: 11800/11800 (MPR: 1000 MP per Minute)**

**Str: 60**

**Vit: 60**

**Dex: 60**

**Int: 60**

**Cha: 325**

**Luc: 59**

**Points: 0**

**Money: $1,610**

**[Charisma lvl 100: Show Host: Your So charismatic you fill crowds with happiness with how charismatic you are]**

**[Charisma lvl 250: Charisma of Legends : Your Charisma is the thing of legends, Your voice will cause all who hear it to be entranced by you and willing to do anything you say]**

Huh, cool, so I gained another Stat Perk, so, so far it's happened at level 50 level 100 and Level 250, cool beans.

Sigh* I'll quickly spend a few getting my money back into the millions before spending my Gacha tokens

**A Few Moments Later**

God, I'm so glad my Dexterity is to a high enough level where I can hit multiple times so fast

Now Gacha tokens, I have like 25 or something if them, I'll probably only use 5 or 6 today, save the rest for a rainy day, clicking my inventory open, I clicked on the icon for the Gacha Tokens

**You wish to Spend a Gacha Token**

**Y/N**

Clicking yes, I watched as the box turned from a speach box into a 3D roulette machine, a level on the side saying to 'Pull Here, blinking I grasped the lever, surprised to find I actually could, and rolled it down as hard and fast as possible, watching as the 3 wheels began spinning at rapid speeds, before stopping all at once with all three wheels showing a stone

**!!Congratulations!!**

**You Have Won ****'_The Mythril Pebble of Pig Smiting_' a legendary weapon that can slay any Pig related creature with one Blow**

**[_Mythril Pebble of Pig Smiting_ Added to Inventory]**

...

Is that...

Is that from the Sword Art Online Abridged... For fucks sake *Face-palm*

sigh* fuck it, if that's what your given me game that's what your given me, my lukc Stat is amazingly high so it can't be all that bad... Hopefully, fuck it, I'm going to spend 4 more of these things just to see if my lick gets any better

**!!Congratulations!!**

**You Have Won the Following:**

**Silent Steps**

**Your steps are silent and you will not be heard. Your footsteps are completely silent, no noise is made by walking**

**Universal Language**

**With this Perk you will understand any and all languages with no problem, allowing you to both speak, understand and write in any language. Be warned though, this perk also allows you to communicate with animals and other creatures**

**Eagle Eyes**

**Not to be Confused with Eagle Vision, Eagle eyes allows you to see through the eyes of an Eagle that you can control ta command.**

**Dream Manipulation**

**Dream Manipulation is a skill which allows you to manipulate yours and others dreams to your will**

**[New Skill(s) Added]**

**[Eagle Eyes (Lv: Max): Eagle eyes allows you to see through the eyes of an Eagle that you can control to command. 250 MP per minute]**

**[Dream Manipulation (Lv: Max): Dream Manipulation is a skill which allows you to manipulate yours and others dreams to your will. Cost Varies[**

**[{50 MP - Mortals} {100 MP - Clear sighted Mortals} {200 MP - Minor Demigods/Nature Spirits} {250 MP - Olympians Demigods} {300 MP - Big Three Kids} {500 MP - Minor God's} {1000 MP - Olympians God's} {2000 MP - Big Three Women (Hera, Demeter and Hestia)} {5000 MP - The Big Three (Zeus, Hades and Poseidon)} {6500 MP - Titans} {10,000 MP - Giants} {20,000 MP - Primordial Deities}]**

Fucking Hell... And this is on easy mode, so all of the MP I'm spending on these guys are the weakest out of all the options, 20,000 MP for 1 Primordial God, or goddess, I don't even _have _that much MP, the highest thing on there Iwhis dreams I could manipulate would be a Giant, but only 1.

Plus 300 MP to go into Percy's Dreams, jesus, that's 3 times as much as to invade Grovers. Could I use dream Manipulation to talk to Thalia? That's a possibility, she's technically only asleep in the tree so talking to her could be possible, plus if I can seduce Artemis and get her to make the hunt mine I could... Convince Thalia to be mine aswell as join the hunt so Percy can be the Prophecy child, not that he isn't, it's literally his title and in the prophecy it says _His _days already showing that it means a male demigod.

I could invade the dreams of all the Olympians now though, 1000 MP per Olympians and - not counting the 4 originals still on the council - there are 8 Olympians, so I'd only be wasting 8000 MP, and even then I'd only be doing it to the female Olympians, aswell as Apollo so he doesn't become suspicious as to why Artemis is acting differently.

This is assuming I can use my other skills when invading peoples dreams, but even then I can't do it yet, as I don't have a mind control or mind altering skill, no matter how charismatic I am, using mind control along with Aura of Ignorance would win out any day

I could probably buy a Mind Control skill at the Game Store, and it would be a good skill to have, but I don't want to get it yet, I'll abuse the shit out of it and I don't want to do that, I want to follow the plot along, making changes in the backgroind that don't effect things to much so that I still have an idea of the plot, and if I mind control Chiron to take me or Percy to camp now or something like that it'll change everything. Especially because the Bolt doesn't get stolen until sometime during Percy school trip

Oh speaking about Holidays, Christmas was a few weeks ago and I have to admit that Sally definitly lives up to her title of The Best Mother, when Christmas arrives Parents are allowed to send presents to their kids and I was expecting to not get any, since I don't have parents, but I was surprised to actually get one from Sally, apparently Percy had noticed my obsession with Golden Laurels and Sally decided to buy me one, a fake one obviously, but still, I walked alrind all day for the Christmas break with it on my head, best thing about it was the Perks it gave off

**Golden Laurel (Fake) **

**A Fake Golden Laurel given to you by Sally Jackson. 50% Boost to all stats when Worn, Victorious Presence Status Effect activated when Worn.**

Yeah, apparently wearing anything that's associated with victories, like Golden Laurels and Gold Medals, etc give me a status effect where I seem to radiate a presence of victory and inspire people around me, it got so bad that Coach Stevens got a Golden Laurel Painted onto my Helmet for Football aswell as sown into my Soccer Shirt, not that I'm complaining, since I'm also representing my mother even if I don't technically know it yet.

It seems that Chiron twigged on to who he suspects is my Godly Parent is when he saw me wearing it, especially since he now seems a little less concerned, probably because since I'm a son of Nike I have a better time against monsters than other Demigods.

Actually now that I think of it, shouldn't I be like the ultimate Demigod. As a son of Nike, Goddess of Victory I learn how to weild weapons at a higher rate, have exceptional skills in fighting, don't give off to much scent as my mother's a Minor Goddess and just by being present at any battles Sway victory to my side.

Plus with me being a legacy of Ares my skills are boosted extremely anyways.

Speaking of being a legacy of Ares, I've just realised that I don't know how I'm related to the God, my father technically doesn't exist and even if he did he wouldn't of survived long enough to sire me outside of Camp Borders, and of he did Chiron would've known and taken me to be raised at Camp, the same could be said about most of my closer relatives like my Grandparents and Great Grandparents, so I can only assume I'm related to some distant relative from ancient Greece, like Frank being related to Periclymenus, a grandson of Poseidon

Should I also tell the God's I know of the Romans? Maybe, I could say that while on the Quest I ran into a weird saytr that kept calling itself a faun, and that I worked out that the Romans existed and give a bullshit excuse as to why I should be allowed to keep my memories about them, maybe my amazing charisma can help, but that also means slopping away from the quest at some point which is easy enough with the Aura of Ignorance.

God I'm going to be relying on that Aura a lot aren't I...

Okay, it's lunch, I'm at the Farm, I can either stay here and get some cash and xp or I can go back to school.

Wait! If I have the Aura of normality why can't I just convince Zeus that me being extremely powerful is a good thing and just Level up a fuck Ton.

Mah, what's the point, I'll probably just get bored really fast. I do want to get all my stats up to level 100 though, and to do that I need what, 201 points, so I need to gain 41 levels.God I wish I could just enter the amount of xp I want

**Now That The System is Updated, I can Easily add that Command, Shall I add a feature for to allow you to alter how much XP and Money you gain per hit**

**Y/N**

The answer was simple

**Very Well Please wait a moment**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**System Update Completed**

**Enjoy**

Huh, that didn't take as long as I thought it would, clicking away the box I walked over to the Golem and a blue box appeared in front of me

**Please Enter how Much XP You Wish to Gain Per Hit**

**_**

I thought for a second, on how much xp I would need to gain 41 levels, luckily there was a calculate added to the side of the machine, I needed 741,755 xp to get from level 55 to level 100, sighing I typed the number into the open box and answered that yes this is how much xp I want. I punched it once, and waited for the influx of notifications, only to be surprised when the onyl notification I got said

**Congratulations**

**You Have Levelled Up (x45)**

**Name: Shin (Rising Star)**

**Level: 55 (225/11200)**

**Race: Demigod (Son of Nike, Legacy of Ares)**

**HP: 11200/11200 (HPR: 1000 HP per Minute)**

**MP: 11800/11800 (MPR: 1000 MP per Minute)**

**Str: 60**

**Vit: 60**

**Dex: 60**

**Int: 60**

**Cha: 325**

**Luc: 59**

**Points: 225**

**Money: $2,001,610**

Huh, I'm gonna be here for a while

**A few Minutes Later**

**Name: Shin (Rising Star)**

**Level: 100 (0/21,200)**

**Race: Demigod (Son of Nike, Legacy of Ares)**

**HP: 12100/12100 (HPR: 1000 HP per Minute)**

**MP: 12100/12100 (MPR: 1000 MP per Minute)**

**Str: 103**

**Vit: 106**

**Dex: 103**

**Int: 106**

**Cha: 325**

**Luc: 106**

**Points: 0**

**Money: $2,001,610**

**[Luck lvl 100: Devils Luck: Will be more likely to come across situation that will help your Character]**

**[Intelligence lvl 100: Mana Lord: MP Regen Works every 30 seconds]**

**[Dexterity lvl 100: Unnatural Grace: Dodge Chance increased by 50%]**

**[Vitality lvl 100: Perfect Body: Your body is in perfect condition, you'll never get old or Sick, HP regeneratiom works every 30 seconds]**

**[Strength lvl 100: Monstrous Strength: All Melee damage is multiplied by 10]**

**Name: Shin (Rising Star)**

**Level: 100 (0/21,200)**

**Race: Demigod (Son of Nike, Legacy of Ares)**

**HP: 12100/12100 (HPR: 1000 HP per 30 Seconds)**

**MP: 12100/12100 (MPR: 1000 MP per 30 Seconds)**

**Str: 103**

**Vit: 106**

**Dex: 103**

**Int: 106**

**Cha: 325**

**Luc: 106**

**Points: 0**

**Money: $2,001,610**

Again, my body reacted to the new skills I was given, my mana reserves which ran around my body started to glow so bright you could see them trough my skin, my body also started to glow for both Vitality and Dexterity, while my arms tensed again to get used to the new Stat perk for Strength

Right, so I'm basically the highest leveled Person at the school, well minus chiron, but only by around 25 levels, but he's been around for centuries. If I wasn't on easy mode, I would be wondering why everyone was so low level, like Chiron has been around longer than most of the God's and has been training people for centuries, and the God's are beings of Power, so surely they should be leveled in the thousands or something, but if Chiron is so low leveled I would only assume the God's were the same, with some of the minor Deities only just being more powerful than Chiron

De-Summoning myself from the Farm I decided I should go find Percy and Grover again, we had gotten closer during the school year, well as close as I would allow myself to get with somebody I was just using, and it's true, maybe in the future I'll come to care for Percy and Grover, but right now I'm just using them to become a god in the long run.

Yes, I decided to stay in the Percy Jackson Universe for the Long run, all five years, I'll probably take a break and just fuck with anither World once in a while but I'll come back here once I've had my fun. The reason for this is simple, especially since I can buy skills, Perks, etc from the Game Store, this world, the Percy Jackson Universe, has a lot of potential.

And by potential it means that if I perform well enough I can gain favour with multiple God's aswell as get rewards if I can convince them. Especially when the End of the Titan war happens, I'll convince Zeus to make me a God, and since I'm free of Fate, I'm sure the Game will let me pick my own domains, it'll probably limit me on how many and what domains I get, but it'll be worth it.

Plus if I do become a God I can gain major favour with mother Nike, really only the children of Olynpians became God's, Barley any children of minor Deities became God's and even if they were gods they were probably born that way and are unimportant. So me becoming a God will give Mother Nike and myself a lot of respect from the other Minor God's, aswell as show the Demigods at camp that no matter who your parent is you can be ime somebody.

Plus being a God will boost my stats and allow me to fuck anybody I want.

Now though, I just have to work out what domains I want to have, but not for now, it's along way in the future before I get the option to become a God

I wish the Story line would start up soon, I don't think I can bother waiting but at the same time I have to do this, not just because I wanna finish my quest about finishing in the top percentage of the year, but also because I want to the Story line to be normal still. I wish I could just time skip everything

Anyways, what am I doing again, oh I should probably get back to finding Grover and Percy

**Time Skip (Again, because I suck at filler)**

It's been a while since I bought the Aura of Ignorance, not much has happened, I did check out the Aura, I had sex on Chirons desk during one of his lectures and nobody noticed or cared, they just worked around us, what was her name again, shit Lisa, Leora, L-something, it began with an L, the one who had a crush on me, yeha that was her, she was the girl who's virginity I stole.

Aswell as that Bitch Nancy, seriously they didn't give her abuse that much thought in the beginning of the series. Seriously, she gets away with everything thanks to Alecto - who isn't even Level 60 - like literally abusing Students, so I made sure to get back at her, meaning I brutally fucked all her holes in front of Alecto, i also made sure to buy a skill that increased Bodily Sensations and made her feel extreme pain while I did it, so even with her not caring me doing it and with the fact she wouldn't care when the Aura was negated, she still felt extreme pain and discomfort for the rest of the Day.

I also tested the Dream Manipulation Skill, on Nancy Again, and the description was severely vague, I literally turned her dreams into brutally realistic scenes of rape, murder, torture and whatever other sick idea popped into my head.

Then again, she was just a mortal and her dreams were easier to manipulate, plus the fact that since I had access to her dreams, I technically gained access to her mind, which allowed me to locate her memories so I could add them into her nightmares. Plus, I learned how much more difficult it is to manipulate other people's dreams, Mortals and Clearsighted Mortals were easy, they were no match for a Demigod, aswell as the Nature Spirits, Grover was in high spirits when I made him dream of finding pan

And since there were no Minor Demigods or Regular Olympians Demigods I figured it was probably a lot harder, Percy had preety decent wall in his mind that delayed me getting in to his mind, not that it mattered as I still got in and filled his dreams with pleasent stuff, Chiron was admittedly a little harder, he was a higher level than me when I tested it after all, but I was able to fill his mind with images of Coffee beans and stuff.

So I could only imagine what messing with a gods dreams would be like.

I also tried out the Eagle Eyes skill, turns out that I constantly had a eagle following me now so I can actually use the skill, it was useful. It was also exilerating, being able to fly without limitations, God I so have to destroy Jason in a fight or get a blessing From Zeus or a random Weather/Sky God

The other things, other meaning **[Silent Steps]** and **[Universal Language]** were easy to test, I quiet literally freaked Percy out when I just - in his words - 'Appeared like a friendly ghost' and Universal Language was easy because I started to have conversations with random birds that flew into the training grounds when I was training.

Oh, its March 7th, by the way, and if you didn't know - because I sure didn't - it's the day where Canon Starts, also known as the Day of the Field trip to some random history museum, we're currently in the Coach, exactly as Canon starts off, With Nancy Bobofit throwing chunks of Peanut butter at Grover.

You see, I would go over and try stop them, especially because of my new reputation from being the best in the football and soccer teams, but because of my amazing victories, Chiron has been keeping a closer watch on me, not that I care because if I did I could always just use the Aura of Ignorance to make it seem natural, but having Chiron have a closer watch on me is good, because he knows I'm a powerful demigod and will probably be prevelent in the future, especially with all the suspicion of Percy being a son of Poseidon.

Oh, good knews, I recently remebered all the other fucking skills I get from being a demigod! Literally I mean I completely forgot I had fucking WINGS! Wait, I dokt even need Zeus' or anyone's else's blessing, I have wings! I'm fucking stupid.

And when I did remember I had bonuses from being a demigod, the Game seemed to remeber aswell, I was owed a 225% stat boost for being a demigod and I never fucking got it! Oh I also levelled up a bit in my free time... Just a bit

**Name: Shin (Rising Star)**

**Level: 150 (0/31,200)**

**Race: Demigod (Son of Nike, Legacy of Ares)**

**HP: 23760/23760 (HPR: 1000 HP per 30 Seconds)**

**MP: 34180/34180 (MPR: 1000 MP per 30 Seconds)**

**Str: 151 (225% increase) = 340**

**Vit: 153 (225% increase) = 344**

**Dex: 152 (225% increase) = 342**

**Int: 153 (225% increase) = 344**

**Cha: 325 (225% increase) = 731**

**Luc: 165 (225% increase) = 371**

**Points: 0**

**Money: $104,875,210**

... A little...

Okay fine, maybe I didn't, god, don't judge me I wasted the better part of the year stuck in this-this-this HELL HOLE of a place, God thsi must be what any teenager who goes to the fields of punishment is forced to endure and knowing Hades he probably hasn't even thought of it yet. It would work even better for adults, and even then, have them stuck in an endless day at work, if would be hell on earth. Or better yet, stuck in the middle of nowhere without any fucking WiFi or Mobile Data.

Anyways. Rant over. I did gain Perks for reaching level 250 on all my stats again, aswell as two for Charisma being over level 500 and level 750, they go like this

**[Strength lvl 250: Might of the Heracles: Your Strength is the thing of Legends, All melee damage is multiplied by 25]**

**[Vitality lvl 250: Vitality of Legends: Your Vitality is a thing of legends, HP is multiplied by x10]**

**[Dexterity lvl 250: Agility of Legend: Your agility is the thing of legend's]**

**[Intelligence lvl 250: Mana God: Additional 50 MP per 1 intelligence, increase effectiveness of all spells massively]**

**[Luck lvl 250: Luck of Legends: Your Luck is the thing of legends, People will always accept bets with you (even if they shouldn't) and never try to cheat you out]**

**[Charisma lvl 500: Divine Charisma: Your Charisma is on par with the God's of Song]**

**[Charisma lvl 750: Otherworldly Charisma: Your Voice os So compelling any command you give is Law, You Face so handsome you make straight men turn Gay and Lesbian Women Straight, Your Body is So Perfect Models Sex God's are Jealous]**

Honestly, with them stats, especially my charisma stats, I'm wondering how the God's measure up in comparison, I mean, I far out class Chiron aswell as practically any minor Deity, so how far behind it infrount of the Olympians am I

Dragging my thoughts away from the God's, I notice that the bus stopped moving and that everyone was leaving, shaking my head to clear the thoughts, I got off the bus, trying to find Percy and Grover in to meet up with them, jumping when I felt a tap on my shoulder

"Jesus Christ!" I may have said that really loud as everybody turned to look at me, I flashed a charming smile to dissuaded them from continuing before looking to who it was, thankfully, it was only Percy "Jesus man, don't just sneak up on me like that." still, I gave my friend a high five and brought him in to a hug, apparently seeing me get so strong during the year brought him to joining me in the gym, which was good, he even levelled up a few

**Name: Perseus Achilles Jackson (Son of Poseidon, Child of Prophecy)**

**Level: 15**

**Gender: Male**

**Age: 12**

**Race: Demi-God**

**HP:**

**Str: 18**

**Vit: 22**

**Dex: 14**

**Int: 9**

**Cha: 20**

**Luc: 8**

**Money: $45**

**Description: ****Perseus Achilles Jackson, Son of Sally Jackson (The Best Mother) and Poseidon (God of the Seas) on 18th August. Percy was born when Poseidon fell in love with Sally, breaking his path to not have children again by having Percy. Percy and Sally lived alone for 4 years, until Sally unexpectedly Married Gabe Ugliano, an abusive man with a drinking and gambling addiction and has been living off of Sally for the past 8 years. Percy is currently Amused by your Behaviour. Percy thinks of you as his best friend and close confidant. Percy want his mom to be free of Gabe and pursue her dream of being an Author. Percy secretly saw you having sex with Kiara Backwater In a Classroom but doesn't want to let you know he saw. He suspects you are in a relationship with Kiara.**

Wait what?! Kiara, Kiara, fuck which one is she, activating observe I glanced around for the name Kiara, but didn't find anything. Fuck she must be an older student. Wait. I remember, she actually came onto me, she _was_ the Soccer Captains Girlfriend!

Yeah, it was after a really brutal game - for the opponent - I had scored 6 times by the time the game was over, and she wanted to 'Reward' me when we got back to school, we hooked up in Chirons classroom. She was a real beauty aswell, perfect ass, large breasts, thick thighs, a beautiful face and appearance and God was she a good fuck, she had definitely fucked the Captain before but clearly not much since she was really tight, but I also gained the privilege of taking her anal virginity, so Anal for the win and all that! I was also the reason she broke up with the Captain aswell, so she could hook up with me more.

Wait what's happening again, oh Yeah, field trip, Percy.

"Sorry Zoned out. What up, you Sacred me!" Percy just smirked his trademark smirk and explained that we were starting the tour now, and to be honest, I mainly followed Percys lead on zoning out, I already knew all this stuff, I remember it from my previous life, I know that Chiron will ask Percy about the stele of Captain Cannibal eating his evening child and how Nancy will retort about how it'll never be important in life, jeez I should do something about that girl.

While we're out of school will be a great experience, just let me get my clone skill ready all she's be finding her place in the real world real fast he...he...he

My mind snapped back to reality when Chiron started his part in the Story "Mr Jackson, did you have a comment?" Percy face went bright red, it looked hilarious, his sea green eyes and raven black hair didn't go well with Embaressed Red

"No Sir." he muttered, it was quiet, but loud enough to be heard, "Perhaps." Chiron started, as he pointed to the picture of his father in the Stele "You'll tell us what this picture represents." Suddenly, Percy face went from completely red to only slightly as he answered "That's, Kronos eating his kids right?"

"Yes" Chiron replied, obviously agitated by the lack of detail his favourite student gave him "And he did this because..." Percy was a pretty simplistic guy, of he was confused, you could see he was confused by the way he turns into a baby seal when he thinks to hard "Well... Kronos was the King God, and -" "God?" "Titan" Well done Percy, at least you know the kinda Deity your Gonna be fighting in the future, Good luck be with you "and he didn't trust them, right, but his wife hid baby Zeus and gave him a rock instead, and later when He grew up, Zeus tricked his dad, Kronos, into barfing up his brothers and sisters-"

And just like in Canon, he was cut off by one of the girls who exclaimed a rather loud "Ewww" but he continued on, Good Boy Percy, block out them haters now and you won't notice itater in life

"and there was a big fight between the God's and the titans. And the God's won."

Behind us, Nancy, the bitch that she is, snorted and mumbled to one of her friends - another girl I fucked when I was bored, pretty sure she's addicted to me, even if she doesn't know why she's been craving me so much - "Like we're gonna use this In real life. Like it's going to sya on our Job applications 'Please explain why Kronos ate his kids'"

This time however, Chiron turned to me, eyes gleaming "And why, Mr. Shin, to paraphrase Miss Bobofits excellent question, does this matter in real life?"

Now, I could've been a good student and answered correctly, or I could've let my mouth run - "It's important because its what Nancy's Dad should've done when he saw her for the first time."

The class around us burst into laughter, even Chiron gained a slight smirk while Alecto scowled and glared at me, oh but I wasn't done, I had to run my mouth "It's also probably why Mrs Dodds looks like she does, I mean, if we're talking Greek Mythology here does that make her Alecto or something, and if I had to make assumptions you'd definitely be Chiron."

Now, in responce to this, Alectos scowl depends, while Chirons eyes gained a bit of mischief in them, Grover was easy to read, he was completely shocked, luckily the second part of my answer took attanetion away from the original question

"May I ask your reasoning for saying that Shin?" Chiron questioned, and I smirked "Alecto was one of Hades Tortures, designing and dealing out punishments in the fields of punishments, just like Mrs Dodds lessons, while Chiron was a Centaur who taught pretty much all the great heroes how to be a hero, aswell as being so underrated, he was also a Son of Kronos, granted he wasn't born a God or Eaten, but he's just as old, if not older than Zeus, and had to put up The God's crap, just like you with us, Plus, Chiron just seems chill."

People laughed harder at my association's, most nodding along in the background, Chiron chuckled though, before stating that it was time for lunch and moving out of the museum, while I fist bumped Percy, "That was amazing Shin." "I know."

Before we could start to leave though, we heard Chiron called us back "Mr. Jackson, Shin, please wait a moment." we motioned for Grover to go ahead without us, as we waited for Chiron

"Mr Jackson, can you give me a proper answer to my question." it was in that moment I recognised the power of Chirons Hundred year old eyes, they were so compelling to make one talk, luckily I counter that by being a way higher level in Charisma. "I-I don't know sir." he answered quietly, as if expecting somebody to suddenly start laughing, but instead Chiron nodded and turned his attention to me, "And You Shin?"

"It's important to learn from the Greek Myths because the lessons they taught us, most heroes died from being over confident or arrogant, Achilles was impenetrable in all parts of his body apart from his Ankle and when he fought in Troy he was killed because he didn't protect his weak spot, of course Apollo was said to have interfered in some way of his death, but he was killed by arrogance disguised as courage, or maybe it was his courage gave way to arrogance."

Chiron nodded along with my statement, probably not to happy about me dissing Achilles like that but who cares apparently my answer satisfied him, but he did mention to Percy to remember what I said, before we headed out

"How did you know that?" I decided to play dumb kwth his question, "Know What?" "About Achilles?" "It's written in the iliad, you know, the Battle of Troy, giant horse, Poseidon building the tojan walls which kept the Greek armies - which he supported by the way - at bay for 10 years." it seemed my answer stumped Percy, his baby seal face was coming back "Wait What? Nevermind, I meant about my middle name?" oh, he gave up.

"What do you mean?" "My Middle Names Achilles!" "Oh, you never said, Achilles is always the easiest to remember, apart from Heracles or You might Know him as Hercules, what a prick." "You know what, I'm not gonna ask." That was a good idea, your not supposed to hate him until at least The Titans Curse.

We met up with Grover outside, the storm brewing showing the Start of Zeus' anger at his bolt being stolen. Grover was waiting for us on the edge of the fountain the Yancy students were eating lunch at, I couldn't wait to go back to my dorm, I was missing out of Soccer practise right now, not that I needed it, but somebody needs to be there tk keep the older players from being arrogant.

Plus I need to see what Kiara thinks of me now. Wait does she think we're dating?! It would make some sense. Now that I'm thinking about it she's constantly around me, is that why Percy thinks we're dating?! Urgh never mind, it's soon gonna be time for Revenge in Nancy Part 187, The Gangbang.

You see, the plan is, is that once Nancy gets soaked by Percy and Chiron leaves I'll make her think it's a good idea to steal money from a rich looking clone I'll make and have it and a bunch of other clines have their way with her until Chiron comes back

I only came back to my senses when I heard the water in the fountain start churning, looking up, I saw Nancy in all her pathetic glory laughing in front of us.

Now, I still had to play the Star Football/Soccer Player, meaning I was basically the head Jock of Sixth Grade, so if I decided Nancy was a bitch then all the little sheep would follow, of I decided she was good then the sheep would flock to be like her, that's just the way it works, plus my charisma makes it like that anyways, and since Nancy is currently 'Bitch' in my eyes she is in the eyes of everybody, so people give her pitying glances when she makes fun of Grover or Percy, who had an infamy of being my closest friends, even kids in other schools Knew of my friendship with the two because of them attending the soccer and football matches.

So right now - *Splash* "Percy Pushed Me!" - the Students didn't try help her, just looked away, of course they were muttering about the water, but nobody moved to help or defend her.

Even Mrs. Dodds who was playing Teacher right now was hesitant to help, of course that was because she was playing teacher and I had already threatened her 'Teaching Career' in the past, so she had to stay in character, and instead opted to drag Percy back into the Museum to try kill him, Chiron following soon after

As soon as Chiron was Gone, and Grover followed the hidden centaur with his eyes, I put my plan in action **[Complete Clones: 7] **

**– 700 MP**

**[Complete Clones] **a skill I bought thta allows me to create clones of myself that have all of my abilities, items, memories, etc and they already know their task when created, so as soon as they appeared, they changed into other People using **[Body Modification] **

**–700 MP**

One of my Clones, the one I'll be using to bate Nancy, took the form of a really handsome, rich looking man, he wore a fancy looking suit, silver rings along his fingers, a rolex on his wrist and even better, he created an illusion to make it seem as if he was resting on a black and Gold Bugatti Chiron as he was talking on the phone. The other clones - minus two who took the form of Police officers nearby - decided to look like civilians admiring the car. Now all I had to do was implant the idea to steal the rich looking clones wallet

Nevermind, apparently she had the idea anyways, because she's already making her way over to the them, as soon as she reached into the clones pocket he grabbed her wrist, drawing the attention of the public, who stared at the girl who tried to steal from the handsome clone - with a spell cast to make them ignore her being soaked from head to toe.

I turned away as soon as I saw the police clones walking over and start to question Nancy, getting a ment message saying they were going to do it in the back alley, and that they weren't going to use the Aura. I approved and told them to use the **[Slave Mod] **because I want to see what k does.

Hey, I completely forgot I had it so I didn't use it. Ignoring them I turned back to Grover and spent a few minutes calming him down, when I felt a fave of most over wash me, of course I wasnt affected because of Gamers Mind, but I did notice another woman arrive, a Perk Blonde who I could only assume is Mrs Kerr, aswell for the rain to start showering down on us, either from Percy Raw emotions or Poseidon from finding out his son was nearly killed. Or it could just be regular rain.

Luckily, it didn't take long for Chiron to leave the Museum and Percy to leave soon there after, only this time was pale and shaking slightly. Of course since Nancy wasn't Here and was instead getting gang raped around the corner, Percy had yet to find out about Mrs Kerr, so when he got close I asked "Hope you didn't get into to much trouble with Mrs Kerr."

Percy Blinked, while Grover cast me a sidelong glance, probably wondering what was going on "Who?" I sighed, rubbing my forehead "Mrs Kerr, our Pre-Algebra teacher." "Don't you means Mrs Dodds?" "Who?" I decided to answer instead of Grover, as he would just give it away, but I would talk to Percy about Mrs Dodds

Instead of replying, he looked over to where Chiron was seated and made his way over, talking to him about something or another before giving him Riptide in Pen form back and heading back our way, shaking his head and casting confused glances around, seems I'll have to have that talk with Kiara at another time.


	4. Percy Jackson: Level 1: Part 3

It was one of those days. I had decided as I woke up for the last day of school. It was just going to be one of those days that make you just want to be done with everything.

Yeah, another time skip can you believe it?! Last time you saw me It was the day Percy started to realise he was different, it was also the day Zeus' bolt was stolen.

Urgh, and I've officially gone insane I'm talking to myself. Anyways, Last Day of School Yay! I completed my quest given to me when School started, so that was a plus, plus the one I got when I joined the Football and Soccer teams, not that it matters, but who cares about that, rewards time

**!!Congratulations!!**

**You Have Completed Your Quest**

**Back to School**

**Even though your academically challenged, try finish the school year in the Top Percentage in Academics**

**Objective:**

**Finish in the top 10% in Academics**

**Finish in the Top 10% in Sports**

**Rewards:**

**2500 EXP**

**$300**

**Hardworker Title**

**Nike's Approval**

**Golden Laurel**

**Feeling better about Yourself**

**Bonus Objective:**

**Finish Top of Your Year (Completed)**

**Bonus Rewards:**

**Athena's Approval**

**10 Additional Points in Int**

**Quest Completed**

**Soccer Star**

**Joining the Soccer team as a**** Forward Player, your goal is to be Top of the League**

**Objective**

**Finish in the Top 3 of the League**

**Rewards**

**2500 EXP**

**$300**

**Soccer Star Title**

**Nike's Approval**

**Golden Laurel**

**League Trophy**

**Bonus Objective(s):**

**Finish Top of The League (Completed)**

**Top Player of the League (Completed)**

**Top Goal Scorer (Completed)**

**Bonus Reward(s) **

**Infamy**

**Trophy (x3)**

**Signed Soccer ball**

**Scouting for Soccer Teams**

**Quest Completed**

**Football Star**

**Objective**

**Joining the Football team as a Running Back, your Goal is to be top of the League**

**Objective**

**Finish in the Top 3 of the League**

**Rewards**

**2500 EXP**

**$300**

**Football Star Title**

**Nike's Approval**

**Golden Laurel**

**League Trophy**

**Bonus Objective(s):**

**Finish Top of The League (Completed)**

**Top Player of the League (Completed)**

**Top Goal Scorer (Completed)**

**Bonus Reward(s):**

**Infamy**

**Trophy (x3)**

**Signed Football ball**

**Scouting for Football Teams**

**7500 XP Added**

**$900 Added**

**Golden Laurel (x3) added**

**Hard Worker Title Added**

**Soccer Star Title Added**

**League Trophy (x2) Added**

**Trophy (x6) Added**

**Signed Soccer Ball Added**

**Football Star Title Added**

**Signed Football Added**

Urgh. So. Much. Stuff.

The day all of them notifications came through was annoying, but at least I gained some good stuff. Three real Golden Laurels, from Mother Nike, they were even Blessed by her

**Golden Laurels of Nike (x3)**

**The Golden Laurels of Nike were hand created and Blessed by Nike to give to her favourite Victor's aswell as any if her Children She Deemed Worthy To Wear Them**

**Victorious Aura, 100% Boost in All Stats** **When Worn**

Yeah, I couldn't wear them just yet, unlike the fake one Sally made for me, these ones were made from Imperial Gold leafs, and had a slight glow to them, I'll probably include them in my Claiming if Nike doesn't do it for me anyways.

My titles were pretty tame to be honest as it only increased my luck during their respective games, it was quiet upsetting.

I had also been doing some levelling, honestly it was because I was bored and because of that Boredom I levelled up about a hundred times

**Name: Shin (Rising Star)**

**Level: 250 (0/51,200)**

**Race: Demigod (Son of Nike, Legacy of Ares)**

**HP: 586,000/586,000 (HPR: 293,000 HP per 30 Seconds)**

**MP: 587,000/586,000 (MPR: 293,000 MP per 30 Seconds)**

**Str: 254 (225% increase) = 572**

**Vit: 256 (225% increase) = 576**

**Dex: 254 (225% increase) = ****572**

**I****nt: 256 (225% increase) = 576**

**Cha: 326 (225% increase) = 734**

**Luc: 254 (225% increase) = 572**

**Points: 0**

**Money: $2,936,360,420**

All in all, 4,103,500 XP was Needed to level up 100 times from level 150, or at least, that's what my calculate says, also I'm pretty sure I'm the youngest and one of the richest people alive I'm only 12 and I have over 2 billion dollers, maybe I should buy a mansion or something. Or I could improve Percys and Sally's home life drastically by donating some money into her Bank. Like, a few million, maybe.

Or I could buy an apartment complex for her to run so she can make money that way while becoming an author. Yeah, let's do that, and if she asks the bank who gave her the money I'll just blame Hades as repentance for wrongly kidnapping her or something.

Anyways, catching up on what you've been missing out on. I talked to Percy, confessed I also had no clue who Mrs Kerr was and only played along to not seem clueless, he also confided in me about Mrs Dodds and what she turned into, but I played stupid and acted confused.

I found out more about the Slave Mod aswell, using Nancy as the Test Subject. It has three Modes. Mode 1 was that she retained her personality and thoughts but did whatever I told her without question. Mode 2 was that she was completely obidient to me, she retains her personality but doesn't question anything I say or order to to do without any complaint as to why, and Mode 3 basically makes her into an emotionless Doll, she has no personality and does exactly what I tell her to do.

The slave mod also let's me do other things, like change her personality, body style, memories, thoughts, feeling, etc. Aswell as gave me an over view of her life and aspirations, where she currently is, who she's with, where she calls home, sexual fantasies and fetishes, aswell as the ability to see a real time image of her that I can manipulate and have change her in real life to what I've done to the image of her and a lot more

Of course, since I've got the slave mod I've enslaved a few other people, mainly random school girls and nymphs that live in the trees nearby, but no one important right now, I will be enslaving a few girls like Silena, Annabeth, Thalia, Bianca and I might even gender swap some people, probably Percy and Nico aswell as a few others, in the future, mainly because most of the cast I can bother to remember are male.

Of course some other things happened aswell, the school Celebrated there first, first place in both Soccer and Football and with me being MVP in all of the matches i played in, I had a signed photo of myself in a practically empty Trophy Cabinet. Shame I wasn't coming back next year isn't it.

Also, Mrs Kerr is definitely the Perky woman described in the books if you get what I'm saying, she's also really kinky - and yes, she is one of my slaves, what she's a 10 out of 10 - also Chiron

I sighed while thinking of Chiron, he was what's making my day feel so bad, he wants to talk to me today, in private, so its either about me fucking people on his desk, me fucking Mrs Kerr or, he'll be revealing to me I'm a demigod and bringing me to Camp.

It was lucky I was already packed and ready to leave, Percy would be leaving with Grover, ditching him at the bus stop and meeting with Sally, tomorrow they would start heading down to Montauk, spending the night and better part of the next few days in the cabin before Grover finds them and ushers them to Camp, Percy would then kill the Minotaur while Sally is stolen by Hades.

Sighing, I shook my head and stood up, Grover and Percy were still asleep and my alarm clock said it was only 7:30 since today's the last day of school, class wasn't on and it was a relaxing day of packing, so nobody was awake at this time, apart from me and Chiron, who I was meeting at 8, probably to go to Camp early with either another Camper or a Satyr

I got up, grabbed a towel and headed off to where the Mens showers are so I could get washed up I started thinking of what else happened during my time away, oh I also gained more Stat Perks, for reaching level 500.

**[Strength lvl 500: Divine Strength: Your Strength is in par with the God's of Strength and War]**

**[Vitality lvl 500: Divine Vitality: Your Vitality is on with the God's of health, HP and HP Regeneration is multiplied by x50]**

**[Dexterity lvl 500: Divine Dexterity: Your Agility is on par with the God's of Speed]**

**[Intelligence lvl 500: Divine Intelligence: Your intelligence is on par with the God's of Intelligence, MP and MP Regeneration is multiplied by x50]**

**[Luck lvl 500: Divine Luck: Your Luck is on Par with the God's of Gambling and Luck, All Drops are massively Increased] **

This time, the process of gaining Stat Perks was different. Instead of my muscles rending or gaining a headache, my body started to glow vibrantly, when 8 asked the system, it just said that it was basically adding what would essentially be the Godly Power of their respective gods domains, meaning that I basically stole the strength of a War God.

Anyways, I'm wondering if I've leveled up to fast, I mean, the plot has Barley even started and I'm already Level 250, with all of my Stats being over level 500 l, Charisma being over 750, and the hugest I can go right now is having my stats at 1000, and even then I dont know if that'll change if I become a God or if it'll force me to become one, or the Games Version of a God anyways.

Plus all the world's I still have to visit In the five years I'm here, I'll obviously be sticking to the Percy Jackson universe for now, completing everything up until the end of the Last Olympians before heading off somewhere else, maybe Harry Potter or something, but I'll be taking breaks in between, like after the Lightning Thief I'll be going to another world for a few weeks just to have a break, before heading back to the PJO universe, maybe if I ask the System Nicely I can go to the Same Universe but different Dimensions twice, like if I go to, let's say, Naruto during one of my breaks, when I'm finished with PJO I can go back to the beginning of the story there and have some fun, just so I don't have to worry about fucking things up, plus this way I can commit complete Genocide in one world and not having to worry about never being able to go there again.

**I think That can be arranged, I'll have to check with The GM though.**

Huh, Great, actually, Game? Will I ever be able to meet the GM

**...**

**Maybe, it depends on how he's feeling, as much as he's enjoying you messing everything up, he can get bored pretty fast, so, it depends.**

That... Does not fill me with confidence at all. Shit I have to get out of the shower I have to meet Chiron in a few minutes.

My thoughts turned away from the information about the new GM and towards the future, what worlds do I definitely want to visit, these thoughts plagued me as I dressed

Naruto was definitely a world I wanted to go to a few times, once to just fuck everything up and destroy the place myself, once to go over there and fuck with as many peoples minds and cause a major war that would end everything all for a stupid ass reason, once to just fuck everyone, and one more time for the actual plot, I would make both Shinigami and Kaguya my bitch during my last visit and get the to do as I pleased, making them cock hungry whores for sure

Highschool DxD was another place I wanted to go, mainly for all the girls I could fuck but also because of all the powers there, With **[Skill Steal]** the ability given to me by Nike, I would get a load of new Powers, **[Power of Destruction]**, **[Time Manipulation] **from the Ageres Clan, I already have the high Ice/Water affinity because of my Unique Skill, but it could be useful. Plus I'm planning in buying a time Manipulation skill anyways so the Ageres ability won't be worth it, but it'll be useful, especially if I fight Ophis or Great Red, plus I'll be stealing Boosted Gear from Issei, and most likely Divine Dividing from one of the Vali's in Another time line, just for the hell of it, maybe even invent my own Sacred Gear and give it to some poor schmuck.

Where else, Oh Rosario Vampire is a place I'm definitely going, The amount of Monsters there, especially the fit ones, Moka, Kurumu, Mizori, Ruby, hell even a aged up Yukari, they were all fit and I'd fuck and love them better than Tsukune ever could, also Fuck him by the way, fucker doesn't deserve a harem.

Actually, Barley any Harem protagonists do. Issei is a Perv and doesn't deserve one because all he does is Perv in people, like honestly, Rias is such an amazing character, Issei doesn't deserve her, plus with Sirzechs being sealed, they basically set up Issei to get Grafia aswell, it's complete bull, the only one who Issei even deserved was Asia and even then he ignores her, piece of shit.

It's like Kirito - or Kazuto Kirigiya if you want to be specific - he's one of the most anti socal anime protagonists ever, so how the hell does he have a harem, Silica I could get, her Pet died, and he helped her bring it back to life, but that's Admiration gone to far, Liz was even worse he helped her get some dragon shit and saved her life twice. Admiration. I don't even get what Asuna and his cousin sees in him.

Honestly, I could go on forever, plus I still have a lot of time to work out where I'm gonna be going so no point thinking of it now, plus I'm meeting Chiron in literally a few seconds.

Knocking on the Door to Chirons office I quickly apply Aura of Normality just in case, hearing the Centaur telling me to come in I open the door and quickly enter, not wanting to waste time.

Entering the office, I see the centaur in his chair behind his desk, filling out some forms, other than that, I can't sense anybody else in the Room, even with my advanced senses Perk.

"You Wanted to see me Mr. Brunner?" he looked up briefly and smiled "Yes, please have a seat Mr. Shin." taking a seat, I waited for him to continue "Now, what would you say if I told you that the Greek God's are still alive today." I raised an eyebrow, playing along, even if I didn't have to due to Aura of Normality which I had just turned off, "I would say 'Give me proof'" this time he raised an eyebrow "I'm Agnostic, it means I believe in a thing but I don't know what it is, so if the Greek Deities are real then it would just let me know what it is I believe in. So, any proof?"

Chiron smiled lightly and nodded his head "It's nice that your so understanding, you see Shin, the Greek Gods are still real but went into hiding centuries ago, all of the Myths and Legends are as real as you and me, and you, yourself are living proof of this." I decided to look like I was thinking before answering "So I'm a Demi-God?" Chiron nodded his head, before continuing

"At the Beginning of your friend Grover reported back to me he smelled two strong demigods in the area -" "Smelled?" He smiled slightly "Yes, Grover is a Saytr you see, Saytrs work with me and bring demigods like yourself to Camp Half-blood, a camp for demigods like yourself to keep safe from monsters."

I nodded along, already knowing this information but acting as if I didn't, but I narrowed my eyes in fake suspicion which easily Decived Chiron" And what _are_ you in all of this Mr. Brunner?"

Chiron chuckled lightly, his brown eyes sparkling in joy "I'm a centaur you see-" "This is just embarrassing then. A centaur that works at a camp for Demigods, Jeez I basically called you out at the Museum didn't I?"

This time Chiron laughed heartily "Yes, you did. I am, in fact, Chiron. Anyways, demigods like yourself release a scent that monsters and saytrs can smell, and monsters are attracted to the smell of demigods so they can eat them, so I wanted to ask you to come to camp, both for training and for your own safety."

I tilted my head backwards in supposed thought, I was finally getting to that god damned camp, it wasn't specified how long it took Percy to arrive at Camp, but it'll probably be a few days, and even then he was in a coma for a few more, plus it was Tuesday, so I would be able to participate in Capture the Flag, and probably get claimed while I'm at it.

"If that's the case, why tell me now and not at the start of the year?" Chiron nodded his head at the question "When you hit 12 years old, your scent starts to become stronger and stronger, but when your told that the God's still exist your Scent triples in flavour and becomes more prominent, telling you at the start of the year would've ended badly and you would've been sent to Camp straight away."

I nodded my head again, I was finally getting to Camp, but I ahdbine more question "As you probably know, my dad's dead and my mom's probably the Goddess in question, so how am I getting to camp?" "Preferably you can leave now, Argus is waiting for you in the Camp Van at the Gates, it'll have 'Delphi Strawberry Service' on the side."

I quickly got up and left the room, heading back to my own, Grover will probably be awake, knowing I'll be leaving soon, so I'll have to wake up Percy, before visiting all of the Girls here in my Slave list, which consisted of:

**Slave List**

**Nancy Bobofit (Mortal)**

**Stella Kerr (Mortal)**

**Kiara Backwater (Mortal)**

**Melissa Jensen (Mortal)**

**Angela Boyd (Mortal)**

**Katherine Henry (Mortal)**

**Amber Henry (Mortal)**

**Arlanna (Nature Spirit)**

**Soliana (Nature Spirit)**

**...**

**(Page 1/1)**

The only ones I'll probably remember from that list are Nancy, Stella and Kiara. Nancy because she will always be my number 1 slave, Stella because I always wanted to fuck a slutty teacher and Kiara because she's probably the best looking 16 year old I've seen so far, big tits, plump ass, pouty lips, everything. Well, that is until I get to camp and start to fuck the Aphrodite Girls, and then when I mind Fuck Aphrodite into being my slave I'll probably forget about them. Honestly, Aphrodite is one sexy Goddess, obviously.

Wait, my Slave Mod works on anyone regardless of levels, what's stopping me from trying to get into contact with Aphrodite and then turning her into my slave at option 3, reworking her mind to be completely loyal and devoted to me and then giving her, her personality back and have her seduce every girl to be mine.

The answer? Because that would make the next 5 years boring. I already have to wait for Artemis and Zoë, never mind Aphrodite, I'll have Hestia to keep my bed warm while I'm here, influencing her mind isn't to hard, I'll just have to use the Slave Mod with the **[Mind Alteration]** skill I bought, which was basically Mind Control. The reason for doing this is because, if I put a slave under Level 3 and then impliment commands into their brain they stay in there even when I turn them back to Normal.

Say I did it to Artemis, I could use the slave mod on her and she'd still be obedient but she wouldn't be under my control, but if I put her in Level 3, making her an emotionless doll basically, then use **[Mind Alteration] **to have her hate ever male but me and that she completely loves me and will do anything for me, including giving me her precious virginity, and then out her back into Level 1 or her base Form, she will still have the memories of loving me completely and hating every male but me. It's useful, and effective when used like that, even if it was made for different Purposes.

Speaking of skills I've bought, I need to do my Lucky Gacha for the Day, I have 5 to use today, so I'll quickly use them as I make my way to the dorm room

**!!Congratulations!!**

**You Have Won [Power Up: UNLIMITED POWER!!!]**

**You Have Won [Skill: Frozen Time]**

**You Have Won [Item: Pumpkin Spice Latte]**

**You Have Won [Item: Future Wisdom]**

**You Have Won [Summon: Black Phoenix]**

**[Skill Added]**

**[Frozen Time (Max): Frozen Time allows the user to freeze time in place to his will. The Caster is able to allow certain people to be excluded from his spell and anything he interacts with will react liek it naturally would. Example: Water will still ripple if touched and his skin will get wet. MP Cost Varies]**

**[Summon Added]**

**[Black Phoenix Summons: The Black Phoenix clan have always been picky in there summoners, but you will be able to summon any Black Phoenix at any time to your liking.]**

**[Item(s) Added]**

**[Pumpkin Spice Latte: Ahh, a Pumpkjn Spice Latte, a stereotypical drink for any white girl with uggs during Winter time, giving this drink to any female will double your chances at seducing them]**

**[Future Wisdom: Future Wisdom, a special item that allows you to contact your future self and receive some advice, but since your changing the future, the next time you come into contact with this orb, a lot could have changed]**

**[Power Up Added]**

**[UNLIMITED POWER!!!: The Unlimited Power, power up will allow the user to have an infinite amount of Mana, no matter how much Int they have]**

**[Do You Wish to Use The Power Up?]**

**[Yes] / [No]**

Clicking yes instantly, I felt my mana shift drastically. The basic way I could describe my mana flow would be to imagine your veins had a secondary vein attached that carries your mana, well that vein just disappeared, and my whole body seemed to convert itself into pure mana for a brief second

**[Power Up: UNLIMITED POWER!!! Has been Assimilated]**

**Name: Shin (Rising Star)**

**Level: 250 (0/51,200)**

**Race: Demigod (Son of Nike, Legacy of Ares)**

**HP: 586,000/586,000 (HPR: 293,000 HP per 30 Seconds)**

**MP: EX**

**Str: 254 (225% increase) = 572**

**Vit: 256 (225% increase) = 576**

**Dex: 254 (225% increase) = 572**

**Int: 256 (225% increase) = 576**

**Cha: 326 (225% increase) = 734**

**Luc: 254 (225% increase) = 572**

**Points: 0**

**Money: $2,936,360,420**

I'll use both the Black Phoenix Summoning and Future Wisdom when I get to camp, right now, I need to leave.

Opening the door to the Dorm room, I was greeted by a nervous looking Grover eating a Can. "Sup G-Man" The Saytr jumped, before nervously looking my way, "Did Chiron tell you?" he was so timid "Yeah, I-I gotta ask, were you just pretending to be friends wit-" I was cut by a loud bleet from Grover who started rambling about how he was truly my friend and how he definitely cared for me. Cool, Yay.

"I-I guess I'll see you at Camp then G-Man, I'm assuming Perce is gonna be told later or something?" Grover Just Nodded his head, as I brought him into a quick one armed hug, as I grabbed my suitcase I told him to tell Percy I said good bye and that I had to leave early for something

Leaving My dorm room as quickly as I entered, I threw my suitcase into my Inventory and decided now was the best time to use my new Skill **[Frozen Time]**, mentally casting **[Time Freeze] **I felt everything suddenly stop, open NG the dorm room again, I noticed That Grover was definitely frozen in time as he was half way through biting into another can.

Smirking, I navigated the School to the Girls dorms, making my first Stop at Kiaras dorm. Opening the door, I walked into Kiaras room for one of Many times, she was sleeping peacefully aswell as her roommate Jessica.

Going over to Kiara, I pulled away her blanket noticing how the blanket still moved with normal physics as it did. Grabbing Kiara I noticed I could move her limbs into different positions and didn't accidentally break her while time was stopped.

**Lemon Warning**** (Time Freeze) **

Grabbing Kiara's pyjama shirt, I quickly rip it from her torso, watching batefully as her large tits were exposed to the world. Standing up from where I was, I quickly removed my one shirt and pants, looking at my hardening 8 inch dick, I quickly mounted her stomach, positioning my large dick at between her breasts, using them to sandwich my dick as I proceeded to tit fuck her.

It was pretty boring, watching her sleeping face as I fucked her tits, so I slowed down and opened her mouth slightly, thrusting this time so that the tip of my dick was always in her mouth, before quickly cumming in her mouth and on her breasts

Standing up from over her, I quickly pull her pants down, and spredding her legs before ramming my shaft into her pussy for the last time for a while. Enjoying how her vagina walls squeezed against my shaft and tried to bring me in closer as I happily fucked her.

I was thrusting into her so hard that her tits started to bounce, and using the opportunity I quickly grabbed and started playing with them, despite them being covered in my cum, slowly I felt my second release building as I started thrusting into her faster and faster, before shooting off a large loud into her teenage womb, before pulling out.

Watching casually as my cum slowly started to pour out of her clearly ducked vagina, before I grabbed her and placed her into a different position, this time on her arms and knees, facing away from me, happily putting my still hard dick into her ass this time, fucking her doggy style.

Anal was always amazing with Kiara, her ass rippled with every thrust and it was always so tight that I couldn't stay away from it, plus I lived slapping her ass, and she did aswell, she was a masochistic slut like that, so while she was in the doggy style position, I took full advantage of fucking her hard and fast in her ass

Quicker than before, i fired my load into her ass, thrusting a few more times once I was done for good measure, before pulling out again, and putting her back into her pyjamas and into bed, enjoying the remaining feeling of her ass around my dick before going over to Jessica who, while not as sexy, definitely did have appeal, and rammed my cock into her inexperienced mouth.

This would be my last load for this room, after reaching level 500 in Dexterity I basically was able to control when I went soft, begin able to cum for hours on end.

Anyways, since Jessica was asleep and completely inexperienced, her throught was just as tight as Kiara's ass, and I took full pleasure while face fucking her, before cumming in her through, she would wake up later wondering why she had a salty taste in her mouth.

**Lemon End**

Quickly pulling my clothes back on my I left Kiara's room, leaving a note on her bed stand telling her I had to leave early and I was sorry I couldn't say goodbye In person before visiting both Nancy and Stella, fucking both of them happily before leaving, unfreezing time in the process, oy hearing a loud moan from Nancy as I left the room, assuming all the girls I fucked would awake with a rather pleasurable experience today

I quickly left though, not wanting Argus to wait to long and so I could get to camp quicker, so I practically ran down the stairs, only pulling my suitcase out of my inventory when I was close to the doors, luckily I had all of the cameras affected by Aura of Normality so me Summoning a suitcase out of no where would still appear normal even if Chiron looked back at the footage

Walking out of the school, my suitcase dragging behind me, I found the Delhi Strawberry Service Van, parked in the school parking lot, quickly making my way over to the van, once I got Close Argys exited the van, his hands were wearing gloves and his whole body was covered from head to to in clothing, minus his face, to which he wore a hat, sunglasses and a face mask.

Wordlessly he grabbed my suitcase and put it in the back of the van, motioning for me to get in the van, quickly doing so, and putting my seat belt on as soon as he started moving because when he did, he floored it out of the school.

**~ Magical Time Skip of Magic ~**

As much as I would like to sya the trip to camp was eventful, it truly wasn't, Argus didn't say anything, onyl nodding or shaking his head to any question I asked, and the Radio was playing only Country music. I dislike Country music. So I was stuck, couldn't use my phone, that's dangerous according to Argus - which I already knew but wasn't supposed to know yet - and I could Barley stand the music. But I grinned and out uo with it.

Godhood. I would think as we travelled. 5 years and you'll become a God, before leaving this place for another world.

I Wonder what I'll the God of, if I had to choose? The Forces of Nature, Gravity, Electromagnitism, Strong Nuclear Energy, Weak Nuclear Energy and The Higgs Force.

Well, maybe, I definitely want Gravity as a Domain when I become a God, imagine being able to manipulate Gravity at my will with no equals. Sex would be good, I would love to be a sex God, hmm, yes please, I'll be a God of Sex aswell, something linking myself to my mother who I may or may not seduce - Hey! Don't look at me like that, if Poseidon can fuck his grandmother I can fuck my Mother who technically never birthed me - so Victory aswell or something similar like Victorious Battle or something, meh.

Eventually it just got to the point where I got bored of thinking of the future and started playing tick tac toe, with myself before we arrived, iwth Argus escorting me past Thalia tree and up Half-blood Hill, where I was greeted by my first look at Camp Half-blood, the first Thing Argus did though, was have one of his eyes check above my head, to see if I'd been claimed and rolled all of his eyes when I wasn't, this was probably a typical thing for Argus.

Camp was strange to look at from the top of Half Blood hill, mainly because you could see practically everything, the Big House was there in all of it's Glory, so we're the cabins, all 12 of them, you could even see the Lake and the Arena, it was amazing to see In person, Iah have swooned a little bit but that was definitely bellow me as something to do

My musing were cut short by Argys motioning for me to follow which I was quick to do, slowly we made our way towards the big house, the demigods who saw us pass pointed and whispered as they saw me, probably because I'm a new camper that has unique featureseaning I'm probably spawned from a God who doesn't commonly have children. Which is True. Kinda.

I did take notice of some of the campers around me, a younger Travis and Conner, Silena Beauregard, Charles Beckendorf and some more random campers, my guess would be that Annabeth and Luke are somewhere else, Annabeth probably in the Athena Cabin or the Big House, while Luke probably at the Arena

Speaking of the Big House, we were soon at the Porch where Dionysus was sitting, drinking a can of Cola. Seeing Argus and me, he instantly groaned, and downed the rest of the can, throwing it off the porch where one of the Saytrs were quick to pick it up and start munching in it

"New Camper?" Argus nodded silently, while Dionysus groaned louder, before waving his hand and another Camper, one I didn't recognise, arrived "Eren go show the new camper around." 'Eren' just ignored the god with a small scowl and made his way towards me, sticking his hand out "Ethan Nakamura, unclaimed, its a pleasure to meet you...?"

"Shin, no last name, never knew it. I'm unclaimed aswell then, I assume?" I was calm and collected on the outside as I shook his hand, on the inside however I was freaking out. This was Ethan Nakamura, future Traitor turned Hero, he didn't even know his mother yet, and he didn't have his signiture eye patch he still had both his eyes.

Ethan just nodded, a slightly smaller scowl on his face than before, probably because I was just a new camper so the God I was spawned from probably didn't even know I was here yet, or at least, that's what I'm assuming.

We quickly left the Porch after being introduced to each other, and he began to show me around the large camp, eventually, after showing me everything, taking me back to the Big House and to a separate room, and finishing his tour "... And this is the last place for now, its basically an introduction guide of what iteans being a demigod, but that's it, if you have any question you can ask any camper around, oh and, stay clear of Clarisse, she'll try to 'initiate' you"

Finishing his last ominous sentence he made his way to the projected in the room and pressed play, making his way of the room and shutting off the lights, while the screen booted up, before and imagine of Chiron was on the screen...

**A few Minutes Later...**

"... And that's all you need to know about Camp Halfblood and being a Demigod, good luck." As the video finished I struggled to bring myself together. It was so bad. Chiron, who was talking about the history of the Camp, was seemingly nervous about being in camera, the video was shaky and all the campers interviewed were either bored out of their minds or nervous, Luke was on there and some of the questions he was asked made him look like he was questioning life itself.

Slowly I rose from the chair I was seated in and left the room, to find Ethan still outside with a smirk "Amazing isn't it?" I smirked in return "Best thing I've seen all year." after that we made our way back to the Cabin area, where I was introduced to the Hermes cabin

"Now, Luke, who's the Cabin Councillor, and the rest of the cabin are out doing there activities so currently the place isn't occupied so you'll basically just have to find a place that isn't occupied by sleeping bags and you'll be dandy, after that we'll go meet Luke and then he'll go take you to get a weapon and some armour fitted."

I nodded and quickly made my way inside, I took the small backpack - which Argus made me put only some clothes in for the time being - off my back and put it down in an empty space, momentarily looking back at Ethan who nodded before casting **[Freeze Time] **so I could go onto the Game Store where I looked for a quick locking spell

**Lock and Unlock (Skill)**

**Lock and Unlock any item you want with only you being able to open again, this skill keeps others from opening or using anything you cast it on**

**$5000**

Quickly buying it and spelling the two notifications I received, I cast **[Lock] **on my bag so only I could open it, I'll also use lock on the sword I'll eventually keep, assuming Nike gives me one when I'm Claimed, so that even if I lose it, only I can use it.

Silently, I froze time and stood up, making my way to Ethan who quickly closed the Cabin doors again and we made our way towards the arena, where we last saw the Hermes cabin.

Upon arriving at the Arena Luke met us at the entrance, where Ethan smiled and made his way closer to the teen "Luke, this is Shin, our new camper, Unclaimed." Luke nodded and prompted Ethan to go back to the Arena and after sending me a last look he made his way inside, leaving me with Luke smiled "Well I'm Luke Castellan, The Head Councillor of Cabin 11, it's nice to meet you Shin, and, ah, welcome to Camp Half-blood, let's get you situated with a sword and I'll take you through some practises."

With that, Luke took me to the side of the Arena where the Armoury was located and sent me inside. Sword after Sword, Dagger after Dagger and Spear after Spear was inside, all of them looking as if they hadn't been used inin centuries with the amount of dust inside "Well I'll wait outside as you take a look around, just come get me if you need anything"

Nodding my head I went straight to the Swords, I could use my dagger after all I was level 125 in dagger usage because of how long I spent in **[ID: Worlds] **aswell as the **Farm **but I didn't want to draw to much attention to my skills with it, spears would also be something I want to learn, Spears and Tridents, both were useful and both were something I wanted to learn. But for now I'll stick with a sword, Daggers were useful, but a dagger would be the weapon I would only use if I needed to

So for now, I went over to the Swords testing a few out, before grabbing oke that felt the best. It didn't have a name and it didn't look used, but it was there and it would do, for now

**Celestial Bronze Sword**

**A Typical Celestial Bronze Sword that has stayed in Camp Half-blood for many years, and was forged by a Daughter of Hephaestus years ago.**

**(Durability: 75%)**

So, should I expect more things like this to show up when ever I use then on other weapons like Backbiter or Riptide? Cool

Making my way outside, "I got one" Luke jumped slightly, silent steps negating me from among a sound when we walked probably didn't allow him to knwo I was there "Gods you scared me." he muttered before looking at me with another smile "You've got a blade, Goodets put it to work."

**Three Days Later**

**[Skill Leveled Up]**

**[Swordplay (Lv: 38): You can Swing a Sword with Power, Precision and Technique, good, you can probably defeat some superior swordsmen now without Cheating. 198% Increase in Damager per Hit. Combo Mode: Additional 10 Damage per each uninterrupted hit]**

Sigh, Camp was just as boring as School Was, well, that's a lie, it's not as boring as I could literally just go train all day, which I had been doing.

**[Daggers** **(Lv: 150): You finally have a technique to use your Daggers with, your probably one of the best Dagger users on History around about Now**. **450% increase in Damage Per Hit. Combo Mode: Additional 100 Damage per each uninterrupted hit]**

**[Spearwork (Lv: 25): You have some serious Skill with a Spear and can defeat some higher ranged targets, but cannot come close to master Spear users like Clarrise. 75% Increase in Damage Per Hit]**

Unluckily Camp didn't have any Tridents and I doubt Poseidon would give me one even if Percy asked, so I would either have to make my own, or ask for one to be made by the Hephaestus cabin, maybe I should take up Blacksmithing, it would be an important Skill

Luckily however, today was Friday, and it was Capture the Flag, today Hermes and Apollo were Captains, Hermes had recruited Athena, Hephaestus, Dionysus and Aphrodite while Apollo had the rest, meaning Demeter, Ares and Aphrodite

Sighing, I took a step away from the battered dummy I had been practising on and decided that that was enough and that I should take a break. I had Met Clarisse, Annabeth aswell.

As it was in the Books, Clarisse tried to do initiation, and dump my head in the toilet, in return I broke her wrist and beat the shit out of her friends, we were actually pretty good after that, I apologised for what happened, she said it was cool and that was what initiation was all about

It turns out, Clarisse only does the Initiation to make sure that every new camper knows that they will have to fight back, Camp may be safe, but everywhere else isn't, they won't survive in camp forever.

I haven't even fucked her yet! That's how nice she was, I didn't mind control her either. Oh what else happened, oh yeah, Hestia.

Now Hestia, I was determined to meet, so, after activities finished at the arena and we were free, I decided to walk around and find my way to the hearth, and proceeded to meet the Goddess, she was surprised I found her at first, but was really nice. I'm still gonna fuck her though, hell I've even started to give her thoughts about it, leaving little messages on her mind saying how hot I was and how nice it was to finally be recognised, we talked every day, and maybe once Capture the Flag is finished, I'll find her and just take her, maybe.

Annabeth was here to, obviously, I actually met her before Hestia, she interrupted training, she was cute, I'll admit, her grey eyes, California tan and blonde hair, but her snooty personality was off putting and love for Luke was annoying, she even tried to shove me away while Luke was taking me through some demonstrations with my sword. Fucking Bitch, I'll get her back sooner or later though.

I still haven't been claimed, no hug surprise really, I didn't really care though, my Mother was Nike, a victory Goddess and my Ancestor was Ares, a War God, I would be claimed if a Battle I partook in Was Won, so all I have to do is dominate Capture the flag tonight and I'll be done. I'll still have to stay in Hermes cabin, but maybe - maybe, I'll be allowed to stay in Ares, atleast then I would have an actual bed. Maybe even Convince Chiron to let me sleep somewhere else or something.

Chuckling to myself, I left the Arena, sheathing my sword at my waist, I made my way to our local goddess that only Chiron and Myself seem to notice, finding her at her usual place at the Hearth. "Hey Hestia." she smiled her calming smile, I enjoyed seeing my work pay off when a small blush started to make it's way onto her face "Hello Shin, how are you?"

"I'm good, I have a feeling."she tilted her head curiously "A feeling?" I hummed in acknowledgement "I have a feeling I'll be claimed tonight, during Capture the flag. Yeah, it's probably just me hoping for it but I'm sure of it." Hestia smiled brightly, almost childishly "That's Great Shin, your powerful, but you don't look like any of my siblings nor any of my Nephews or Nieces and I can't think of any other God's from the Top of my head you remind me of. I'm sorry I couldn't be any more help Shin."

During this whole speach I was filling her head with images of me shirtless and doing less than savoury things to her, things that she wouldn't be normally thinking, but thanks to me making her think of me differently for the past few days, she wasn't questioning them to much. But I didn't give anything away as to what I was doing, simply smiling and nodding along with what she was saying

"It's fine, honestly Hestia, I'll find out eventually so it doesn't matter." I was confident anyways, already knowing I was going to dominate CtF and get claimed, but Hestia wasn't convinced, clearly, but nodded anyways "It'll be starting soon, I have to find Luke so I can knwo where he wants me, hopefully I'll have good news later Hestia." she nodded cutely, making me want to just freeze time and fuck her right now, but I couldn't.

As I made to stand, she quickly hopped up from her seated position and gave me a quick kiss on the cheeks blushing slightly as she did "For Good Luck." I didn't get to say anything as she quickly jumped into the hearth and disappeared, making me chuckle, ateats I knew she was getting used to the idea of me being her lover.

I did have to check in with Luke though, so I left the hearth and made my way towards the forest, where we were going to be meeting now, as I was closing in, I noticed loads of other campers slowly making there way in, I was the newest Person here, so I had to report straight to Luke and make sure I was in the right place.

"Luke." I greeted as I closed in on him and Annabeth who were clearly making Plans, Annabeth gave me an annoyed glare, Luke just chuckled "Shin, your here, Good. I was just going over the Plan with Annabeth here, she's the Cabin Councillor for Cabin 6, The Athena Cabin, of you remember." I nodded polietly with Annabeth rolling her eyes clearly wanting me gone "Your Gonna be in the Forest near the Creek, your fast, really fast, so if anybody gets the flag and needs somebody to pass it to your job is to catch it and cross the creek, alright."

Sweet, so when Luke or anybody comes running I'll create some illusions or something to make it seem as if they're getting chased down and have to pass it to me so I'll cross the Creek.

The plan went on for a while, Annabeth sending me annoyed and angry glances throughout the whole thing as Luke kept explaining things to me about the forest we were playing inm, but eventually Chiron called us to get to our positions and start.

As soon as the horn rang from the Beginning, I made a way for me to be hidden, I could sense Annabeth nearby, she wasn't as quiet as she should've been, especially since as a daughter of Athena she knew her hat didn't block out sound.

Honestly, I wasn't sure if it was just pettiness or if it was because of how much she annoyed me the last few days that made me call out to her, "You cna come out Annabeth." I heard a 'humph' close by, before she was revealed with a scowl and before she could even speak I rolled over her "Your Invisible moron not silent, any sound you make, any smell you omit is still eluded from you honestly for a daughter of Athena your pretty fucking dumb, now leave me the fuck alone and do your job."

I didn't even bother looking at her, as I turned back to my task of waiting, taking joy In the stomping of feet behind me as she stormed off.

Sooner rather than later however, I was found by a few campers, Ares probably, from there muscles.

Honestly, I expected better from them, there was 5 guys there, I dodged, parried and attacked each of them together and still beat them easily, God I was basically playing with them, and before I could even think of anything else to do, one of our campers, a son of Hephaestus clearly, and he had a few guys on him, by a few Iean around 10.

So I did what I was told to do, I run past the border and slashed my sword at the targets, parrying them and attacking them, only turning away when I heard a grunt of pain and notice one of the daughters of Ares corner the Hephaestus kid, quickly finishing off my targets, I rushed to the guy, battling off the Ares girl before grabbing the flag and rushing across the Creek, to home safety

"That's it, Hermes Cabin have Won!" all around me people made there way, our team celebrating in our victory while the others grumbled in there loss, before something happened.

A golden light appeared above me, taking a glance up I noticed a Golden Victory Laurel was floating above me and was on my head now, a Symbol of Nike, while a Bloody Spear was above the symbol.

All around me the campers dropped to there knees, while Chiron called out "All Hail Shin, Son Of Nike Goddess of Victory, Legacy of Ares, God of War."

And even more incredibly, a golden light engulphed me, the sword in my hand changed, aswell as my armour, and when the glow died down I was confused.

My armour changed so that I wore thick red armoured skirt thing, with Golden squares embedded on them, my breastplate had changed aswell, Golden scales with tiny lions on each square decorated by red leather protected my torso while golden shoulder pads protected my arms and shoulders and a equally golden chest Plate protected my upper chest, a large Golden lion head protruding from it. (Type in Alexander the Great Armour and it'll be the first image)

My helmet also changed from a stereotypical, plain celestial bronze helmet to a golden one that had a lion carved into it, a large red plume sticking from it, while Eagle feathers protruded from next to the plume (Type in Alexander the Great Helmet and it be the second image)

Finally was my sword, the only sword that I had been using for the past few days changed Into something different. The blade was relatively straight on one end, curving slight, while the other end, the sharpened end, was more curved so it could slash enemies, one the top of the dagger, in the middle of the blade, was a black section which had gold images engraved inside of it, whilst the hold of the blade was made from a bronze that curved down onto the shape of another Lion's head. (type Alexander the Great Sword and it'll be the first image)

"No, that's..." Chiron muttered, the onyl one to recognise the new armour and weapon "It seems your mother favours you Shin, thats the armour wore from your most famous sibling, Alexander the Great..."

**\--**

**Hey Guys, ViciousViking03 here, I wrote my first shot at a lemon in this chapter so let me know how you feel about it, I've never wrote a lemon before and I'm a virgin so I have no sexual experience so let me know if it was good or not.**

**Also, somebody asked me if I'll be using Summons, the Answer is yes I will be, but I'm not sure What type, as you noticed he gained the Black Phoenix summons, so there will definitely be summon animals, but I'm not to sure how I'll incorporate Summoned Humans/Creatures/Etc, especially in the PJO universe, like Summoning Somebody from Naruto wouldn't work, they aren't a half lido and what good is a ninja in a modern world setting right now**

**Also Shin will be getting Godhood sometime in the Series, maybe it'll be after the Titan war, maybe it'll be before then, I'm not sure, so let me know on what Domains you want him to have Power over, I want him to have a minimum of 3 and max of 5 maybe 6.**

**Also, for the person who said they thought I should've chose Artemis to be his mother, o was thinking about it, but was like; 1) He'll still be seducing Artemis and making her recrute girls into the hunt to be in his Harem and 2) Because I wanted TO give the minor gods a Champion, so he have favour with minor Deities who hell fuck, like Nemesis and Hecate, etc.**

**Also, some people will get sick of I just stick to the plot, I will only really keep the plot the same for Lightning thief and the Majority of Titans curse, I might just skip out Battle of the Labyrinth completely, I personally love the PJO and HOO series, but Sea of Monsters and Battle of the Labyrinth are my least 2 favourites aswell as the ending to The Battle of Olympus, like Seriously they take a whole book to kill Kronos but like 3 pages for Gaea - a more powerful foe who literally embodies the Earth.**

**Also did you liek what I've done with Alexander the Greats Armour and Sword, I wanted Shin to have a powerful weapon and Armour set, and who better chose tha Alexander the Great. But when I did research people believed Alexander to be a grandsom of Achilles making him rated to Thetis, but I wanted Alexander to be a Son of Nike, because come on, Goddess of Victory, man who never lost a War, had to be done.**

**I'll go onto the Buffs of the Weapon and Armour next time, but hopefully that's good enough for now.**

**Thats all, I think, for now,**

**See Ya**


	5. Character Sheet

**Stats**

**Name: Shin (Rising Star)**

**Level: 250 (0/51,200)**

**Race: Demigod (Son of Nike, Legacy of Ares)**

**HP: 586,000/586,000 (HPR: 293,000 HP per 30 Seconds)**

**MP: EX**

**Str: 254 (225% increase) = 572**

**Vit: 256 (225% increase) = 576**

**Dex: 254 (225% increase) = 572**

**Int: 256 (225% increase) = 576**

**Cha: 326 (225% increase) = 734**

**Luc: 254 (225% increase) = 572**

**Points: 0**

**Money: $2,936,360,420 D: 250,000**

**Skills**

**[Observe (Max): Observe grants the user the ability to see general information about people/objects, Names, Stats, titles, Bio, Perks active, emotional state, skills, thoughts about you and any secrets]**

**[Time Freeze (Max): Allows the Caster to Freeze time to their will for however long they wish. 250 MP to Cast]**

**[Elemental (Lvl: Max): Shin has the ability to manipulate the Elements, and not just the basic elements to, he can Manipulate Fire, Water, Wind, Air, Lightning, Light and Dark. Aswell as Ice, Wood, Lava and Metal. 0 MP to Use]**

**[Flight (Lv: Max): Due to being a son of Nike, Shin has large white wings on his back that allows him to fly]**

**[Light Fists (Lv: 125): Focusing your your Light mana to your fists, you Encase them in the power of light. 1250 Damage. Note: x20 Damage to Dark and Undead Entities.]**

**[Embers of Hell (Lv: 125): An infurno of Flanes erupt from under the target, exploding in the air. 3125 Damage, Burning Status Effect.]**

**[Dark Shadows (Lv: 125): Using the Darkness, your able to camouflage into your surroundings.]**

**[Iron Skin (Lv: 125): Turn your skin into an impenetrable iron in an effort to protect yourself]**

**[Spiraling Blades (Lv: 125): Creating large circular blades and making them spin at a high level, Shin can control them and make them cut through anything, he can even throw them and create hundreds at once.]**

**[Ice Landscaping (Lv: 125): Shin can change the whole landscape by encasing it in ice, create structures and other things to his will]**

**[Heavenly Push (Lv: 125 ): Send an Extremely powerful blast at your target, which can either push them back or be used to completely crush anything its way]**

**[Raikiri (Lv: 125): Encasing your Hand in lightning, your hand can peirce through your targets and can cut through Lightning]**

**[Lava Geysers (Lv: 125): As the Name Suggests, By stomping your foot on the ground, thousands of Lava Geysers erupt from the ground]**

**[Forestation (Lv: 125): Causes thousands of trees and forestation to sprout up from where ever the Caster wishes]**

**[Battle Precognition (Lv: Max): Due to being a Legacy of Ares you are allowed Battle Precognition, allowing you to see an opponents move before they make it]**

**[Victory Precognition (Lv: Max): Due to being a Son of Nike, you can see the outcome of any battle before they happen]**

**[Weapon Curses (Lv: Max): Being a Legacy of Ares allows you to place curses on people's weapons]**

**[Weapon Knowledge (Lv: Max): Due to being a Legacy of Ares, you have complete knowledge of any weapon you touch]**

**[Odiokinesis (Lv: Max): Being a Legacy of Ares allows you to cause the feelings of Fear and terror during battle, aswell as cure people of Battle Jitters]**

**[Victory Inducement (Lv: Max): Being a son of Nike allows you to Sway victory in your favour, or the favour of other people]**

**[Victor's Spoils (Lv: Max): Being a Son of Nike, any opponent you defeat will allow you to steal a skill from them]**

**[Body Modification (Lv: Max): Modify the body of anybody and anything to your will no matter of their level, race or importance]**

**[Slave Mod (Lvl: Max): The Slave mod allows you to turn anybody and anything into your loyal slave, no matter or Level, Race or importance, they will answer you and be devotedly loyal]**

**[Eagle Eyes (Lv: Max): Eagle eyes allows you to see through the eyes of an Eagle that you can control to command. 250 MP per minute]**

**[Dream Manipulation (Lv: Max): Dream Manipulation is a skill which allows you to manipulate yours and others dreams to your will. Cost Varies]**

**[Complete Clones (Lv: Max): Complete Clones is a skill which allows Shin to create clones with all of his skills, Auras, Perks, Memories, etc.]**

**[Mind Alteration (Lv: Max): Manipulate the minds of your targets, either taking full control of it, leaving suggestions and images or simply giving people's orders]**

**[Lock and Unlock (Lv: Max): Lock and Unlock anything with this simple spell, no matter what it is]**

**[Swordplay (Lv: 38): You can Swing a Sword with Power, Precision and Technique, good, you can probably defeat some superior swordsmen now without Cheating. 198% Increase in Damager per Hit. Combo Mode: Additional 10 Damage per each uninterrupted hit]**

**[Daggers (Lv: 150): You finally have a technique to use your Daggers with, your probably one of the best Dagger users on History around about Now. 450% increase in Damage Per Hit. Combo Mode: Additional 100 Damage per each uninterrupted hit]**

**[Spearwork (Lv: 25): You have some serious Skill with a Spear and can defeat some higher ranged targets, but cannot come close to master Spear users like Clarrise. 75% Increase in Damage Per Hit]**

**Probably some more, can't remember tho**

**Aura**

**[Aura of Ignorance: A Passive Aura which make anything you do seem normal, you can do anything from killing people to walking around naked and nobody will blink and eye or argue with you]**

**[Dominant: Shin's unique Perk makes all others feel submissive in his presence, making them feel compelled to follow his commands, tell the truth to him, confide secrets in him and submit to his every will. This Perk will effect everybody, no matter if they are more powerful than you are.]**

**[Aura of Trust: Make anybody within a certain range trust you, no matter what you do they will trust you.]**

**[Aura of Infatuation: Makes anybody in a specific area become infatuated with you and slowly fall more and more in love with you]**

**[Aura of Belittlement: Makes anybody within a specific area feel insignificant and worthless, destroying moral and hope]**

**Perks**

**[Strength lvl 50: Massive Strength: Doubles all Melee Damage]**

**[Strength lvl 100: Monstrous Strength: All Melee damage is multiplied by 10]**

**[Strength lvl 250: Might of the Heracles: Your Strength is the thing of Legends, All melee damage is multiplied by 25]**

**[Strength lvl 500: Divine Strength: Your Strength is in par with the God's of War.]**

**[Vitality lvl 50: Resilient Body: All Damage reduced by 25%]**

**[Vitality lvl 100: Perfect Body: Your body is in perfect condition, you'll never get old or Sick, HP regeneratiom works each 5 seconds]**

**[Vitality lvl 250: Vitality of Legends: Your Vitality is a thing of legends, HP is multiplied by x10]**

**[Vitality lvl 500: Divine Vitality: Your Vitality is on with the God's of health, HP and HP Regeneration is multiplied by x50]**

**[Dexterity lvl 50: Hawkeyes: Flawless Vision, allows detection of things]**

**[Dexterity lvl 100: Unnatural Grace: Dodge Chance increased by 50%]**

**[Dexterity lvl 250: Agility of Legend: Your agility is the thing of legend's]**

**[Dexterity lvl 500: Divine Dexterity: Your Agility is on par with the God's of Speed]**

**[Intelligence lvl 50: Mana Attuned: Additional 10 MP per 1 intellect]**

**[Intelligence lvl 100: Mana Lord: Additional 20 MP per 1 intellect, increased effectiveness of all spells]**

**[Intelligence lvl 250: Mana God: Additional 50 MP per 1 intelligence, increase effectiveness of all spells massively]**

**[Intelligence lvl 500: Divine Intelligence: Your intelligence is on par with the God's of Intelligence, MP and MP Regeneration is multiplied by x50]**

**[Charisma lvl 50: Trustworthy Face: People will trust you far easier, people will be less likely to accuse you without solid proof]**

**[Charisma lvl 100: Show Host: Your So charismatic you fill crowds with happiness with how charismatic you are]**

**[Charisma lvl 250: Charisma of Legends : Your Charisma is the thing of legends, Your voice will cause Lust and Obidience in all who hear it]**

**[Charisma lvl 500: Divine Charisma: Your Charisma is on par with the God's of Song]**

**[Charisma lvl 750: Otherworldly Charisma: Your Voice os So compelling any command you give is Law, You Face so handsome you make straight men turn Gay and Lesbian Women Straight, Your Body is So Perfect Models Sex God's are Jealous]**

**[Luck lvl 50: Gamblers Charm: Impossible to lose games of chance]**

**[Luck lvl 100: Devils Luck: Will be more likely to come across situation that will help your Character]**

**[Luck lvl 250: Luck of Legends: Your Luck is the thing of legends, People will always accept bets with you (even if they shouldn't) and never try to cheat you out]**

**[Luck lvl 500: Divine Luck: Your Luck is on Par with the God's of Gambling and Luck, All Drops are massively Increased]**

**[Universal Language: This Perk will allows you to speak, write and know any language no matter what it is, even if its not native to your world. Be warned though, as you can now understand animals and other creatures aswell]**

**[Son of Nike: As the Son of Nike, Goddess of Victory, You will Gain Flight, Victory Precognition, Victory Inducement and the Ability to Steal Skills of their Defeated Opponents. 150% Increase To Strength, Charisma, Dexterity and Vitality, 100% Increase to Intelligence, 150% Increase in Luck while in battle]**

**[Legacy of Ares: As a Legacy of Ares, God of War, You will gain battle precognition, Telumkinesis, Odikinesis. 175% Increase in Strength, Dexterity and Vitality. 200% Increase in all stats when in Combat with opponents 10 levels above you and more. 175% Increase of Learning Weapons and Fighting]**

**Titles**

**[Rising Star: The Rising Star Title gives the user a 10% boost in all stats when playing sports.]**

**[Hard Worker: User gains a 150% increase in reputation with others with the Hard Worker Title.]**

**[Soccer Star: Gives the User a 100% increase in stats when playing Soccer]**

**[Football Stat: Gives the User a 100% increase in when playing Football]**

**Summons**

**[Black Phoenix: Summon Black Phoenix]**

**Other Characters**

**Name: Luke Castellan (Prophecy Child)**

**Level: 56**

**Gender: Male**

**Age: 19**

**Race: Demi-God**

**HP: 850/850**

**Str: 67**

**Vit: 85**

**Dex: 73**

**Int: 70**

**Cha: 105**

**Luc: 26**

**Money: $12,900 D:30**

**Description: Luke Castellan was born to May Castellan (Prophecy Mother) and Hermes (God of Thieves) after Luke was born, May wanted to become the Host of Delphi despite Hermes telling her that the Spirit couldn't take another host. The Spirit couldn't leave her previous host and May went insane and she would start having fits of broken glimpses into her sons future. Eventually, Luke couldn't take it anymore and ran away, later running into Thalia Grace and Later on Annabeth Chase and Grover Underwood, who escorted them to Camp. Thalia having died outside of Camp made Luke Curse the God's. For Years Luke trained but for nothing until Hermes gave him a quest to retrieve a Golden Apples from the Garden of the Hesperides, which he failed to do leaving with a large scar in his cheek from Ladon, sometime during the journey Home, Kronos contacted Luke and Like joined Kronos to destroy the God's.**

**Name: Zoë Nightshade (Lieutenant of Artemis)**

**Level: 118**

**Gender: Female**

**Age: Over 2000**

**Race: Demi-Titan**

**HP:**

**Str: 98**

**Vit: 128**

**Dex: 150**

**Int: 123**

**Cha: 60**

**Luc: 50**

**Money: $25,000 D:250**

**Description: Zoë Nightshade is the Daughter of The Titan Atals (Titan of Strength) and Hesperis (Mother of the Hesperides) and a former Hesperides. Later in her life, after the Olympians over took the Titans, Heracles Tricked Zoë into helping him steal an apple, promising to take her away from the Garden with him, but left her there when he was done, taking her Sword Riptide with him. Atlas banished his daughter from the Garden and disowned her, leaving her to wander. Eventually Artemis found her and Recruited her to join her hunters, eventually becoming the Lieutenant of the Hunt and Artemis' closest friend and confident**

**Name: Artemis (Goddess of The Hunt)**

**Level: 300**

**Gender: Female**

**Age: Over 2000**

**Race: Goddess (Olympian)**

**HP: 6,500,00/6,500,000**

**Str: 275**

**Vit: 325**

**Dex: 400**

**Int: 330**

**Cha: 125**

**Luc: 150**

**Money: D: 250,000**

**Description: Artemis was Born in the Isle of Delos, to Zeus (King of the God's) and Leto (Titaness of Motherhood) and is the Older Sister of Apollo (God of the Sun) after a while, Apollo petitioned Hephaestus for a Golden Bow and a Set of Arrows to kill Python, while Artemis asked to go to Olympus with her Aunt Hestia (The Last Olympian) and was greeted by her Father who said he would grant her anything for her Birthday, Artemis asked to become a Eternal Maiden, a Silver Bow and a set of Arrows, a band of Followers and A pack of hunting Dogs, all of which she received.**

**Name: Mars (God of War)**

**Level: 270**

**Gender: Male**

**Age: Over 2000**

**Race: God**

**HP: 6,500,000/6,500,000**

**Str: 350**

**Vit: 325**

**Dex: 200**

**Int: 250**

**Cha: 225**

**Luc: 200**

**Money: D: 100,00**

**Description: Mars was born to Jupiter (King of The God's) and Juno (Queen of the God's) and is one of the most respected Roman Gods, Mars was also thought to be the father of Romulus and Remus, the founders of Rome. THE Romans worshiped Him As Mars Pater or Father Mars as styled themselves as Children of Mars**

**Name: Zeus (King of the God's)**

**Level: 350**

**Gender: Male**

**Age: Over 2000**

**Race: Elder God**

**HP:**

**Str: 400**

**Vit: 375**

**Dex: 350**

**Int: 325**

**Cha: 425**

**Luc: 250**

**Money: D: 2,500,00**

**Description: Zeus was the youngest child of Kronos (King of the Titans) and Rhea (Queen of the Titans) and was the only Child Rhea hid from Kronos in an effort to save her other Children, Years Later, Zeus infiltrated Othyrus and Fed Kronos a mixture of Mustard and Nectar making his throw up his children. Zeus eventually led his siblings and Allies to War against the Titans and chopped his father into thousands of pieces and banished him and the Titans to Tartarus, eventually being claimed as the King of the God's.**

**Name: Hestia**

**Level: 420**

**Gender: Female**

**Age: Over 2000**

**Race: Elder Goddess**

**HP:**

**Str: 425**

**Vit: 475**

**Dex: 425**

**Int: 550**

**Cha: 425**

**Luc: 450**

**Money: D: 500,000**

**Description: Hestia is the Eldest Goddess and the First Child of Kronos (King of the Titans) and Rhea (Queen of the Titans) and is the Goddess of the Hearth, Hestia was often forgotten in the Myths and by her siblings, despite being the Eldest and Most Powerful and it only got worse once she gave up her Throne for her Nephew Dionysus, and became completely forgotten by her siblings with onyl a few remembering her and speaking to her.**

**Name: Kronos**

**Level: 375**

**Gender: Male**

**Age: Over 2000**

**Race: Elder Titan**

**HP: 9,000,000/9,000,000**

**Str: 425**

**Vit: 450**

**Dex: 335**

**Int: 450**

**Cha: 450**

**Luc: 250**

**Money: D: 0**

**Description: Kronos was the Youngest Child of Gaea (Mother Earth) and Ouranous (Lord of the Heavens) and the Titan of Time, when his Mother, Gaea, told his siblings of her plan to over throw their Father, Kronos offered to be the one to Kill him, and he alongside Hyperion, Iapatus, Krios and Koios killed there father, with Hyperion, Iapatus, Krios and Koios holding him down while Kronos chopped him into pieces and Crowned himself King of the Titans. On Ouranous' death bed however, He cursed Kronos by telling him his siblings would over throw him Int the same way. Kronos eventually married his Sister Rhea and ruled the Titans, eventually siring 7 children, Hestia, Hades, Demeter, Poseidon, Hera, Zeus and Chiron. Eventually bring killed by his children - Minus Chiron.**

**Name: Gaea**

**Level: 750**

**Gender: Female**

**Age: Along Ass Time**

**Race: Elder Primordial Goddess**

**HP: 17,000,000/17,000,000 (24,000,000/24,000,000)**

**Str: 800**

**Vit: 850 (1200 when on Awake)**

**Dex: 750**

**Int: 825**

**Cha: 775**

**Luc: 550**

**Money: D: 0**

**Description: Gaea is the Oldest and First Primordial Entity To be born from Chaos (The Creator of the Universe) and the Personification of the Earth. Eventually once her siblings the Elder Primordial - Nyx (The Night Mother), Erebus (Lord of Darkness), Ouranous (Lord of the Heavens), Tartarus (Lord of the Pit), Pontus (Lord of the Seas) and Eros (Embodiment of Love and Lust) - were born, she married Ouranous and eventually had the Titans, Elder Cyclopses and Hekatonkheires, before falling into a slumber. When her children the Titans were defeated by the God's, she married Tartarus and Sired Children called the Giants who were born with the specific purpose of defeating the God's, she lost and eventually went back into a Slumber, only waking up again during WW2 and tricked Hazel Levesque (One of the Seven, Daughter of Pluto) and her Mother Maria Levesque (Lover of Pluto) into Alaska I. Hopes to revive her son Alcyoneus, which ultimately failed as Hazel sacraficed herself to stop the Giant from Rising.**

**Right Guys, ViciousViking03 here, this is the Character sheet for Shin aswell as a few character from the PJO universe just so you guys have a idea of how powerful he is right now compared to others.****Right now, until he becomes a God, Shins Stats and Skills, won't be able to go past Level 1000, and his Demigod Bonus will become ineffective once they pass level 1000 (E.g. His Charisma Stat won't pass Level 1000 even with the bonus on, and he'll have to work his base Stat up to 1000 again).****Once he becomes a God things will change, obviously, like MP and his HP etc.**

**Also, I'm going to put this here so people know. I'm kinda annoyed at people who are saying he's to OP or that him being to powerful is ruining things, and the giving me domain that are really OP like Creation or Destruction or even the fundamental powers of the Universe. Like, how do you want me to not make him overpowered with Overpowered abilities.**

**And when I think of a God, I imagine a entity created out of Pure Power, so he won't have an MP limit when he becomes a God like he doesn't have one now. And don't even complain about that because that's my opinion and that's what I'm doing.****Also, for the people who _are _complaining about him being to OP to early, think of it this way.**

**You get the Gamer Power and the option to explore the multiverse and have a special Power which is literally an XP farm, what are you gonna do? You gonna become as powerful as possible as fast as possible, and you have to remember that Shin doesn't have any memories of himself personally, he doesn't know who _he _is, he knows about his outside life, but he doesn't know if he was nice, who his family were, did he have kids? Lovers? Siblings? So him levelling up so much is his own way of keeping his thoughts from straying to what his life may have been like.**

**Also, If I've made a spelling istaje don't be a dick about it, honestly the amount of messages I get saying 'Learn how to spell idiot' and 'Go Back to School Spacker' is unreal, like Honestly, I'm a 16 year old kid typing really fast in a _PHONE _not a computer or Laptop, I'm gonna make mistakes so if you find a mistake just tell me and don't be a dick about it.**

**\- Phew, Rant Over -**

**Anyways, that's the Character Sheet, good Luck. I'll update it when he becomes a God and when he gives to other Universes.**

**See Ya! **


	6. Percy Jackson Level 1: Part 4

The Armour and Weapon of Alexander the Great. Probably my most famous ancestor and one of the most renowned Greeks in the world, the man who never lost a battle and was conquering empires since he was 20, he was also thought to be a descendant of Achilles aswell, but that has yet to be confirmed both in and out of the Mythological World.

And my mother - who's not even my real mother because I was literally just created in this universe - gave me this armour when she claimed me as her child.

Apparently this was normal for Nike, when she claimed her children they would get a brand new set of Armour and a Weapon, if she favoured a child or held great expectations for them then she would grant them a sword used by a hero in the past.

But never before had Nike every given anybody the Armour of her most famous son, never mind his weapon aswell. As I replayed the scene in my head I tried to figure out what happened

Was it because the game interfered and made her believe I was destined for Greatness? Was it because I had become so powerful in the last few days at Camp? Because I was already an expert in using a Sword, Dagger and Spear? Or did she know I was going to help in the Great Prophecy?

The God's seem to just know who are going to be involved in it, Athena knew Annabeth was, Hermes knew Luke was gonna turn Evil, so it honestly wouldn't surprise me if Nike knew I was going to be in the Great Prophecy.

But then my thoughts turned away from what could be to what is. The last son of Nike that appeared was Abraham Lincoln and before that, the only really noticeable figure was William the Conqueror, so many people were wary of another child of Nike being born, as they usually depicted major changes, William 1st reformed England and was 'The First English King' and Abraham Lincoln was a key figure in freeing the Slaves in America

So me arriving has sent some of the more knowledgeable demigods on edge, aswell as all of the God's, especially Zeus, his master bolt being Stolen, a son of Poseidon being born aswell as a Son of Nike, if he wasn't such a paranoid bastard he would probably be trying to keep me as loyal to the Olympians as Possible, because as long as I'm on the Olympians Side, so is Nike.

Why is that? It's because God's can't be involve in mortal affairs and if I'm siding with the Olympians she will to, because she knows I'll Sway the victory to the Olympians side no matter what and with me helping the Olympians against The Titans she'll get alot of Recognition for it.

What did matter though, was that Percy had arrived. He arrived a few days ago actually, just like he did in Canon, With him killing the minotaur, Sally being 'Killed' and him carrying Grover up Half Blood Hill.

And if I suspect right, he'll be waking up right about now, which is why I'm making my way to the Big House.

I did get to leave the Hermes Cabin, thankfully Athena offered Nike to let me stay in her Cabin, it's probably because she hopes that my presence there will somehow influence how well her children do, especially because of my competitiveness which will probably make them work harder, especially because of how many books I absorbed back in Yancy, and with all the books in the Athena Cabin, I'll probably absorb a lot more.

So making way towards the big house, I decided that I would just have to be better, better than the Athena Cabin in Smarts, Better than Percy in Swordplay, Better than Thalia in Spear work, Infinitely Better than Annabeth in Dagger work and so much better than Alexander that his armour and Sword will be forever recognised as my Armour and Sword, or at least, until I decide to forge another weapon and some armour, that way Nike will have Both my own and Alexander's armour.

Oh yeah, I had taking up Forging with the Hephaestus kids, it was actually the Day after me being claimed I went to them to learn, I gave them some sob story of wanting to make my own Armour and Weapon as to not forever be associated with my Ancient Half-Brother, they agreed easily and started teaching me

**[Forging (Lv: 56): Forging is an Important Skill to have, with this skill you can create Armour, Weapons and other things with ease. ****280% Defense to Any Armour Made, 280% Attack to any Weapon Made, 280% Durability to Anything Made]**

I had made somethings, a sword here, a helmet there, but none of them compare to Alexander's, and it made sense, it was made by Hephaestus after all

**[Helmet of Alexander the Great: THE helmet of Alexander the Great was created by Hephaestus for Nike's son Alexander, it have the engraving of a Lion carved into it, aswell as two holders for the feathers of Eagles. 10,000 Durability. 10,000 Defense]**

**[Armour of Alexander the Great: The Armour of Alexander the Great was Created by Hephaestus for Nike's son Alexander, it had been created with Engravings of Lion Heads on it. 10,000 Durability. 10,000 Defense]**

**[Sword of Alexander the Great: The Sword of Alexander the Great was Forged by Hephaestus for Nike's son Alexander with inscriptions of his Victories on the Blade. 10,000 Durability, 10,000 Attack Damage]**

Most of the creations I make only reach about 500 in durability, attack damage or defense, because of my forgin skill aswell as my luck boosting it, but nothing compared to the God himself.

It makes sense honestly, that I wouldn't be able to compare to the God, but I'll get there eventually, especially with how fast I Level up and because of how easy it'll be to make armour in the future, I'll probably make Armour for Percy when I get good enough, I wouldn't make him a new Sword, Anaklusmos was an amazing sword and was Perfect for Percy, I would only make Percy another Sword of he felt he wanted to Duel Weild, which I'm sure he won't, I probably will learn though, just for the fun of it though

My arrival at the Big House was Perfectly Timed, as Percy seemed to just finish Talking with Chiron and was about to start talking to Annabeth

"Percy?!" I Called In Question, a raised eyebrow and a smirk on my face as the Distraught teen turned to me, along with Chiron, Dionysus and Annabeth, they me with a smile, a dismissive glance and sneer respectively "I assumed Percy was the other Demigod Grover was watching but confirmation would've been nice."Walking closer to Percy I hugh dived him in greeting as he weekly hugh fives back

"Ahh, yes, I didn't mention who the other Demigod was before did I? Well anyways, why don't you accompany me with Showing Percy around while Annabeth sets up his space in Cabin 11." Annabeth sent the Centaur a look before looking at Percy critically, leaving him with a parting message of "You Drool when you Sleep"

Honestly, I spaced out during most of the tour Chiron gave, it was boring, especially because I had already seen it, onyl paying attention when we neared the Hearth toto send a wink at Hestia, who Blushed and disappeared into the Hearth, she had aged from her 9 year old form into a 12 maybe 13 year old form to match my age, I would probably be sleeping with her sooner than later.

After that though, I zoned out, I was a higher level than Chiron now, he was only level 125, he was a whole 125 levels behind me, which was fun, Hestia, however, was a higher level than me still, being level 420, her stats were interesting and I couldn't wait to compare them to the Stats of other God's

**Name: Hestia**

**Level: 420**

**Gender: Female**

**Age: Over 2000**

**Race: Elder Goddess**

**HP: 9,500,000/9,500,000**

**Str: 425**

**Vit: 475**

**Dex: 425**

**Int: 550**

**Cha: 425**

**Luc: 450**

**Money: D: 500,000**

**Description: Hestia is the Eldest Goddess and the First Child of Kronos (King of the Titans) and Rhea (Queen of the Titans) and is the Goddess of the Hearth, Hestia was often forgotten in the Myths and by her siblings, despite being the Eldest and Most Powerful and it only got worse once she gave up her Throne for her Nephew Dionysus, and became completely forgotten by her siblings with only a few remembering and speaking to her.**

She was also the highest ranked Person I currently know, I could take her in a fight, easily because of the boost I have, but she's still 170 levels above me, of course, I could get all of that with ease, but who cares honestly, plus if I trained her better, she could easily become infinitely stronger, Hell I might just do that for the fuck of it

I wonder what will change when I become a God myself, what Domains I would get, of course I've thought of this before but it still interests me a lot, naturally becoming a God and being allowed to choose my domains would make me want to pick a set of domains that are over powered, like Creation, Destruction and things along that line

And that's all good, but when I go to the other Universes, it'll get pretty boring, I wouldn't have to do anything really, need something important, *snap* you have it instantly, need akmething destroyed, *Click* Destroyed, simple. But with that same thought, isn't that what I want? It's the reason I chose the PJO Universe in the first place, a place where I can become powerful, seduce Literal Goddesses, and then eventually become a God so effectively being the God of Creation and Destruction would be a good thing right?

Maybe, especially because of I do choose to be the God of Creation and Destruction, another thought for another time. Its actually a surprise I haven't had a quest to become a God yet -

**To Be A God...**

**The Ultimate Goal of your Journey in the PJO Universe, the one thing that can give you unlimited power, Becoming a God is what you want, but to do that, you need to do something first**

**Objectives**

**Finish the Series (0/5)**

**Complete Feats to Gain recognition (2/10)**

**Defeat Titans/Bosses (0/3)**

**Infiltrate the Roman Camp**

**Become somebody of Status**

**Complete An Impossible Feat (0/1)**

**Get Recognition from another Olympian (1/5)**

**Lead a Quest (0/2)**

**Lead a Solo Quest (0/1)**

**Reach Level 1000 (250/1000)**

**Reach Level 1000 In Strength (254/1000)**

**Reach Level 1000 In Vitality (256/1000)**

**Reach Level 1000 In Dexterity (254/1000)**

**Reach Level 1000 In Intelligence (256/1000)**

**Reach Level 1000 In Charisma (326/1000)**

**Reach Level 1000 In Luck (254/1000)**

**Rewards**

**Become A God**

**Ability to Choose Your Domain**

**Character Creation**

**Prestige**

**Unique Ability Roulette**

**Unique Skill Roulette**

**1,0****00,000 EXP**

**$10,000,000,000**

**Bonus Objective(s)**

**???**

**???**

**???**

**Bonus Rewards**

**???**

**???**

**???**

**Failure**

**Character Reset**

**Death**

**You will be gang raped by Santa's Elves**

Wait, Santa's real?!?!

Actually that's not the question I want to ask, but why the Hell are Santa's Elves gonna rape me if I fail I become a God?

Also, why are my stats so low? The Hell, I'm sure my stats were all at least level 550, charisma being around 700?

**Technically, you haven't levelled your Stats up that much yet.**

Dammit, getting to level 1000 and having all my stats reach level 1000 is easy, I can just go into the farm any day of the week and grind up until I have the required levels, the Same can be said for getting into the Roman Camp, Becoming Somebody of Status is Camp Jupiter might be harder, I don't want to be Praetor, because Jason needs to be it for the Prophecy of 7, so that the Romans are on the look out for a New one Which Percy will become, and the only real positions I could name from top of my head of being of importance in Rome is either Emporer or Consul, both of them being above the Praetor.

Actually, becoming Consul would probably be the best option, rise up to Praetor and then when the Romans got to Othyrus defeat Krios, get promoted to Consul and Jason can still be Praetor, or something along those lines

Completing feats to get recognition is already filled by 2, so I only need 3 more, retrieving the Lightning Bolt will classify as another one, and I'm assuming being a Son if Nike and getting Alexanders Armour is another. Leading a Quest will probably get filled up when I go on my first solo quest, which I'll petition the God's for instead of doing the Sea of Monsters, I'll do another one during Battle of the Labyrinth.

The only things which will be difficult would be to complete and impossible feat, and I'm going to seduce Artemis eventually but probably with Mind Manipulation, maybe I can just use Charisma to seduce Hera, that would be completing an Impossible feat, sleeping with Zeus' wife, and even if Seducing Artemis counts as an impossible task, I'll do it anyways, just fuck the bitch right out of her.

The only other thing to worry about is getting recognition from other Olympians, Since Ares claimed me when Nike didzim assuming I have his recognitionzeven if he does/is evil right now. Wait, what If I decide to fight Ares? Nah because then I won't be able to go to Olympus with Percy.

Wait, what am I doing again? Oh yeah, Percy being shown around Camp. "- You Alright Shin?" oh, Percy talking, Chiron was looking at me concerned while Annabeth seemed to be sneering at me again

"Oh, yeah sorry spaced out, I've just had a really strange feeling the last few days, like something big is about to happen, but I don't know what, and if that means what I think it means, we're in trouble, big trouble, and if or be as bananas as I say, I'm not taking any chances."

**Lie Successful**

Percy stopped for a second and gave me a look" Did you just... Quote Eminem?" I nodded with a slight fake blush.,while Chiron hid his worry behind and expertly created mask "Well, while Annabeth shows Percy around camp why don't you and I have a talk Shin." I nodded absent mindedly, playing the fool, as percy walked off with Annabeth Ahead of him

"Now Shin." He started as we began Walking "Your having feelings, about something, can you describe them?" I hummed in mock thought, though he didn't know that "I guess the best way to describe it would be... You know when your about to do something, but you have a feeling it's about to go badly?" "Foreboding?" I nodded "Yeah, a Foreboding feeling, but it feels like a mixture of good and bad, the long run seems Bad but when I think more of it, it turns good, and thinking if the current time, it feels like something good will happen but something bad will come of it, like the two are feeding off of each other."

**Lie Successful**

Chiron hummed in thought "It's not an ability I have came across but Nike did say some of her children will possess it. It's called Victory Precognition, what your feeling is that your going to have a steady flow of victories but something bad will happen at the end of it that can ir will result in loss, meanwhile the one about the future is saying your losing but you may have the ability to win, or the future will be brighter is you win. I'm sorry to not be of much help here Shin, but the only better person to explain it would be your mother."

I nodded in agreement, already wanting to meet my mother, but that wouldn't be possible for a while probably, for now I'll stick with trying to get into Camp Jupiter and becoming a Consul, meaning I'll have to meet Lupa, hmm I wonder if she has a human form, of not I _can _just give her one.

"There's something else Chiron." The Old centaur Nodded in answer "Right, can we not do this here, maybe somewhere private?" He raised an eyebrow "Is everything alright Shin?" I nodded with fake nervousness "Y-Yeah, I'm just, not wanting to show this publicly yet"

Chiron nodded slowly, before moving forward and away from the rest of the Demigods to a secluded place near the edge of the Forest, "Right, give me a second" with that, I took my camp shirt off, to Chirons reaction it was probably something he had seen happen before.

It was a skill I had practised only in the **[ID: Create] **worlds or when I had frozen time, it was also a locked skill until I had been claimed. Tensing my shoulders, I forced myself to push out two extra limbs from my back, enjoying Chirons shocked Expression when I unfurled two large white wings

"Yeah, I found these the other day, you know when my back was hunting really back, yeah these were being forced from my back." Again, to Chirons Credit he was solely focused on his wings "My boy, I don't think any demigod has ever had wings before, have you had any practise with them?"

I nodded nervously "Yeah, I normally go to the creak in the forest and practise, either just hovering, actually flying and I've started to do precision, by weaving through the trees."

Chiron nodded again a smile on his face "Excellent work, any reason your keeping these from the Other Campers?"

I nodded, my plan coming into action, it'll be something that'll get me respect from Poseidon and Athena, because when Percy and Annabeth go into the Thrill Ride O' Love, I'll save them, flying over the fence and grabbing them, luckily my strength Stat will be allowing me to do that still

"I want to have better control before we do reveal it to the camp, it'll probably be better that way." Chiron nodded aswell, my Charisma clearly taking him on and allowing him to think it was smart, "Alright, try not hurt yourself though, now, why don't you go find Percy and help him settle in to Camp, a friendly Face will probably help." I nodded again and took off, running away from Chiron and to where ever Percy was, Goddammit why don't I have a tracking Spell or something.

You know what?! Fuck it, I'm just gonna blow my Money on some random fucking stuff in the Game Store, and I'll use some of my Gacha Tockens when I'm alone, how much money do I Have? $2,936,360,420 and 250,000 Drachma?

Fuck it, I'll just buy some random shit, I'm so fucking bored, just start the goddamned Quest already! Or I'm going to be bored to death, jeez, not much I can do, I can play around with my Unique Skill I guess, create new techniques but where the fun in that. I know I created some techniques anyways like the **[****Raikiri]** and **[Dark Shadows]** but they were when I still had to worry about wasting XP, now I have an unlimited amount of it so I don't need them anymore, I mean, I can manipulate them to my will.

Percy will probably either be at the Hermes Cabin or being welcomed by Clarrise, and honestly, I don't want to go to either, urgh, I'll go comfort him later, I'm going into the forest.

**A Few Days Later...**

Life officially sucks.

I had found Percy on his first day and helped explain things about the world in more detail while still being 'ignorant' of everything, which was easy thanks to my charisma. Then the next day I watched him humiliate Luke who then decided that he wanted to challenge me which ended up in another resounding defeat, followed by Annabeth being a bitch again

Honestly, how Percy could stand her I've no idea, I really just want to turn her into a mindless slave or just fuck the bitch out of her. Some of the other campers were becoming unbearable aswell, mainly the Ares kids. Honestly, just because your the son/daughter of the War God doesn't mean your better than Nike, jeez. Plus the amount of challenges I've received from other Campers was insane, the only plus side was that Skill Steal activated whenever I beat them, and sometimes the skills weren't even that good

Like this one son of Demeter who thought he could defeate with ease because his mother was an elder Goddess and he was semi decent with a sword. The skill I got in return was depressing

**[Plant Talk (Lv: Max): For Defeating a Son of Demeter, Goddess of Agriculture, you can now Speak with Plants and trees]**

Like, what type of Bullshit is that?! Also, I can only get one skill per person, I only received Luke's Swordplay skill when I beat him and didn't get anything after that, the amount of Times I've had Swordplay level up from the kids here was also depressing, also, my Bow and Arrow Skills, I still haven't use a Bow but I'm pretty sure I'm the best Archer here from the children of Apollo alone

**[Swordplay (Lv:784): Due to a Mix of Practiseing and defeating multiple sword users, your skills in swordplay have drastically increased, so much so, that you could probably kill people using a foam sword. 3920% Increase in Damage Per Hit. Additional 700 Dage per uninterrupted hit]**

**[Archery (Lv:524): Despite never using a bow I. Your life, your better than any pro archer in the world, and just as good, maybe better than Apollo and Artemis, The God and Goddess of Archery Respectively. 3920% Increase in Damage Per Hit. 5240% Increase in accuracy]**

It was quite depressing honestly, I'm already stronger than any mortal, and I pretty sure I'm stronger than most of the Gods, especially because I've levelled up a lot, I decided to get most of the Quest to Godhood out if the way and I've already reached Level 550

**Name: Shin (One Punch!!!)**

**Level: 550 (0/111,200)**

**Race: Demigod (Son of Nike, Legacy of Ares)**

**HP: EX**

**MP: EX**

**Str: 500 (225% Inc) = 1000**

**Vit: 500 (225% Inc) = 1000**

**Dex: 500 (225% Inc) = 1000**

**Int: 500 (225% Inc) = 1000**

**Cha: 600 (225% Inc) = 1000**

**Luc: 500 (225% Inc) = 1000**

**Points: 100**

**Money: $2,000,000,000,000 D: ****10,000,000**

**[Strength lvl 750: Absolute Strength: Your So strong you can lift planets with your smallest toe, so strong that universes collapse with a flick of your fingers through pure destructive force]**

**[Strength lvl 1000: Unlimited Strength: Your Strength is Unmatched, none can touch you]**

**[Vitality lvl 750: Deadpool: Your Average Merc with a Mouth would be jealous of your healing factor, you heal so fast you don't even take damage anymore, hp regenerates every second]**

**[Vitality lvl 1000: Unlimited Endurance: Your Endurance is unmatched, none can touch you, All Damage is reduced by 100%, Unlimited HP, x100 HP]**

**[Dexterity lvl 750: Ultra Instinct: Your Reaction time is so great that you can instinctually dodge and release counter attacks without trying]**

**[Dexterity lvl 1000: Ultimate Dexterity: Your Dexterity is unmatched]**

**[Intelligence lvl 750: Otherworldly Intellect: Your So Smart that all you need to do is think and the knowledge will come to you. Mana Replenished Every Second]**

**[Intelligence lvl 1000: Unlimited Intelligence: Your intelligence is unmatched, Unlimited MP, All EXP gains are multiplied by x100]**

**[Charisma lvl 750: Otherworldly Charisma: Your Voice os So compelling any command you give is Law, You Face so handsome you make straight men turn Gay and Lesbian Women Straight, Your Body is So Perfect Models Sex God's are Jealous]**

**[Charisma lvl 1000: Unlimited Charisma: Your Charisma is Unmatched, none can resist you]**

**[Luck lvl 750: Otherworldly Luck: Your Luck is so great you could walk into a super expensive store and come out with every item for free]**

**[Luck lvl 1000: Unlimited Luck: Your Luck is Unmatched, none can beat you, Increases encounters that will profit you massively]**

Beast Mode was basically activated after that level up though, of course I had to test what the new Stat Perks could do, so I went down in order. In Strength, I summoned the hardest **[ID: World] **I had, which was **[ID: Create - Dragons] **and quite literally punched the Boss Dragon once and it exploded, One Punch Man eat Your Heart out

Vitality was easy enough as I resummined the Dragon Boss and allowed it to eat me, I had some fun re killing the bastard when a few seconds later I was alive again in its fucking stomach. After That was Dexterity, the Ultra Instinct Perk was clearly Modled after Dragon Ball and worked in the exact same way, relaxing my body to a halt in the world I instinctively attacked and defended, wiping out the **[ID: World] **in the process, note, the Ultra Instinct Pern makes time distorted, I spent about 5 hours in that world but it only felt like 5 minutes.

Intelligence was another Easy Perk to try out, I wanted to know the stats of Zeus low and behold the knowledge was implemented in my brain, Zeus' stats are as follows

**Name: Zeus (King of the God's)****Level: 350****Gender: Male****Age: Over 2000****Race: Elder God****HP: 7,500,000/7,500,000****Str: 400****Vit: 375****Dex: 350****Int: 325****Cha: 425****Luc: 250****Money: D: 2,500,00**Following swiftly onwards from Intelligence was Charisma, which was fun to test out, I quite literally went up to a random girl whom I'd never seen or talked to again, apparently her name was Kayla and she was a daughter of Apollo, and asked her to have sex, and she agreed, just like that, it was enjoyable though, so I'm not complaining.

Finally was luck, and Luck is a really, really hard Stat to mess with, mainly because of what Luck is, so I convinced Chiron - meaning I asked to leave and he agreed - to let me go to a mall, and I walked out of there after sleeping with about half the women in there, meeting 3 different Celebrities - Them being Brendan Urie, Tyler Joseph and Josh Dun - and having walked into the Apple Store and came out with Macbook Pro, an IPhone XS and a Apple Watch

I was pretty sure if I went to any Car Dealership, like Bugatti or Lambourgini I could've won a free car, I should probably put the Lottery on, or something. Maybe my luck could help me become famous, like finding a cure for Cancer or something revolutionary, that would be hilarious.

I did spent a shit ton of money in the Game Store, and then decided thatoney was just another thing I didn't really need but was fun to have, so I decided to become a trillionaire

**[New Skill(s) Added]**

**[Vectors Manipulation (Lv: 1000): An ability taken straight from 'A Certain Magical Index' Vector manipulation allows the user to control the magnitude and direction of any surrounding object. It's so powerful that you can stop the world spinning for a whole 30 Minutes]**

**[Time Manipulation (Lv: 1000): Time Manipulation is an advanced form of Time Freeze and allows the User complete control over Time. The User can Freeze, Slow, Speed up, Etc time, he can also go back in time, aswell as forward if needed****] **

**[Reality Warping (Lv: 1000): Reality's your bitch, you can warp reality to your will.]**

After buying the Reality Warping Perk which, by the way, costed $900 Billion dollers, so I had to get more. After buying that though, there wasn't really a point in buying Skills anymore, I could just give myself any ability I wanted, so I moved on to Auras

**[New Aura(s) Added]**

**[Aura of Lust: ****A Passive Aura which increases people's Lust in a specific radius around the Caster]**

**[Aura of ****Victory: A Passive Aura which increases Peoples moral aswell as makes Victory easier to Obtain]**

**[Aura of Death: A Passive Aura which Kills anything within a Specific Radius around the Target]**

**[Aura Of Respect: A Passive Aura which slowlu makes people gain more respect of the Caster]**

**[Aura of Fear: A Passive Aura which increases the fear of The Caster within a Specific Radius]**

**[Aura of The Forgotten: A Passive Aura which makes people forget the existence/not notice the existence of the Caster]**

After I found these and some other Auras I decided to move on again, this time moving on to Weapons and Armour, I only bought a few weapons but that was it

**[New Weapon(s) Added to Inventory]**

**[Excalibur: Excalibur was the Legendary Weapon used by King Arthur in the Arturian Myths, It was said to be the Ultimate Blare and was able to cut through anything, with its sheath, Avalon, which healed King Arthur from any wound inflicted onto his Body]**

**[True Longinus: True Longinus is an ornate spear with a dark blue rod, and is more extensive than regular spears. It features golden metal decorations, in the shapes of arrow tips, that spiral around in a double helix pattern. The decorations finish at the top of the rod of the spear which features a white circle, which is completely empty, and has a cross that fills in the circle, but not completely. There is a small silver stump which features four protrusions, two on the left and the other two on the right. The tip of the spear is silver, and similar to the rod of the spear is longer than other types of spears.]**

**[Ame no Murakumo no Tsurugi: An Ancient Japanese Sword Used by the Shinto God of the Seas and Storms, Susanoo, who found it inside the carcass of the Yamato no Orochi. The Murakumo No Tsurugi gives the user extensive powers over the sea and storms, just as much as any Minor Sea Deity.]**

Finally after that, I had gotten even more bored and had decided to find a property to live in, luckily the Game allowed me to have a HUB World, basically a place outside of the boundaries of Time where I can store things. I bought a mother fucking Castle to live in when I want to rest, I doubt I'll ever use it but fuck yeah, Castle for the Win

Other than that, nothing interesting Happened, well other than me manipulating other Campers, Naiads and Nature Spirits, other than that it's been boring as Fuck, The Capture the Flag Game was yesterday, the one where Percy was Claimed, it was more badass in real life than the books and movies made it, well the Movies were shit anyways. But with the claiming out of the Way, The Quest will be starting within the next few days

**———————————————————————**

**Hey Guys, ViciousViking Here, sorry for not uploading on Saturday as planned, I hadn't been feeling well the past few days, so I hadn't finished the chapter in time.**

**Sorry if this chapter does seem rushed though, I feel that with Shins personality he would be extremely impatient, he has plans that he makes but doesn't want to stick to them because they take to long, that's modeled after me actually because I'm like that to. Anyways, Lightning Thief Officially Begins Next Chapter, I'll be spending a few chapters on the first PJO.**

**What I want to know is something I'm thinking of but I'm not to sure on. I don't really want to write the Sea of Monsters Monsters, so I was planning on focusing on Shin either going To Camp Jupiter after the LT or doing his first solo quest, but I also feel like I want him to jump a dimention for a bit to have a small break.**

**What do you Guys Think**

**New Universe for a few chapters**

**Or**

**Camp Jupiter/ Solo Quest**

**\--**

**Also I'm thinking of writing other stories, but focusing on just one Dimension, like adding a new Character into the DxD universe or something, what do you guys think.**

**P.S. ShadowKing241 I would be delighted to talk**** about your Idea, just hit me up and we'll talk.**

**P.P.S If anybody has any good OC/SI stories can your recommend me some, I can't find any good ones, preferable Either Naruto or Highschool DxD but others are welcome. Don't really have any restrictions on them if you do have any but, preferable not Yaoi, I just can't get onto the Story when it's like that for some reason. - Sorry if that offends anybody.**

**Peace️**

**Hey Again, just updating this to let you guys know that I've finally decided on Shin's Domains (Or At least, what he will eventually get) so I need your help for something else.**

**As You Guys know, the God's have things personal for them, Symbols of Power (Hermes Cascades, Apollo's Lyre, Poseidon Trident, etc), Sacred Animals (Hera's Peacocks, Poseidon Dolphins, Zeus' Eagles), There 'Domains' - the place they have complete control over - (The Underworld for Hades, Olympus for Zeus, Atlantus for Poseidon, etc) and What I'm calling a 'Weapon Of Power' (Artemis' Bow, Kronos' Scythe, The Master Bolt, etc).**

**I need your help deciding what these things are, so please Help, I'll list again what I need just so it's more Clear**

**Symbol of Power (Aka, what will symbolise his status as a God. E.g. A Sword going through a Loral Crown)**

**Sacred Animal (Aka, an Animal which is sacred to him and I'll follow him loyally, e.g. Ravens)**

**Domains (Aka, a place or area of which he has complete influence e.g. Stars (*Wink Wink*))**

**Weapon of Power (Aka, a weapon of which will contain a portion of his power and will boost his control over his Godly Domains, aswell as the weapon which he will be more likely to use. E.g. A Dagger.)**

**With the first and last ones - Symbol of Power and Weapon of Power - if you could be detailed that would be good, but you don't have to**

**Please and Thanks,**

**ViciousViking**

**(Update - 14th August 2019)**


	7. Percy Jackson Level 1: Part 5

I wasn't sure I wanted to know what was going on anymore. Percy had been claimed a few days ago, and then for the next few days after he moved into the Poseidon Cabin he was avoided by everyone - minus me, because I'm his 'Best Friend' - before nearly a week later he received his Quest.

What was I doing during this time? The real question is, what wasn't I? A lot, that's the answer. Literally all I had done for the past week was laze about or practise with my weapons and new skills. Reality warping was Fun, warping reality to my will, mix that with Aura of Ignorance and Everybody just ignores the changes, I mean, I literally created a whole New fucking Continent and nobody Blinked, of course, I then destroyed it because I was testing my powers, I also created another Planet in the solar system that was made out of a New Metal I randomly generated and rained Literal Diamonds, I obviously created a bag that could hold anything and made it all rain into the bag and then proceeded to make the planet invisible, I now have a never ending supply of Diamonds

I also wanted to see what else I could change, smaller things, more subtle, so I rewound reality to make it so that there was a law that allowed men to rape anybody, and that all women were sexually attracted to being Raped, so when I next went into the city market place it was like a huge orgy... An orgy I of course joined in on, and as fun as the Law was, I didn't want to change anything drastic until I knew I could, so I stopped that new aspect of reality and allowed everything to be normal again

After that I wanted to see what else I could change, so I decided to make me the only man in the world, it was strange, waking up to all the hungry looks of the demigods, aswell as a Female Chiron and Dionysus.

Dionysus as a woman didn't have a pot belly, in fact she was actually very attractive, long black hair, vibrant Purple eyes, large breasts, an amazing ass, divine beauty. I would've tapped that if I didn't know she was a man originally... Actually I might still tap that. Anyways, Olympus was no different, all the male gods were suddenly female. Apollo, Zeus, Hermes, Ares, Poseidon, everyone

If it wasn't because I wanted to just get in with the Quest I might have just fucjed them, I might still. Huh, another time.

After changing that back to normal I tried something different and changed History, making it so that America Never Won independence just to see what happened in responce, apparently, a lot, especially since British Power ruler most of the World, World War 1 still happened but was finished in about a year, and Germany Was to scared to Start World War 2 when Britain went on a Spree of just taking over the world. It was actually slightly scary. I changed it back pretty soon though

After testing **[****Reality Manipulation] **for a while I changed onto another skill, **[Time Manipulation]**, or Chronokinesis, I stopped time completely, like I had done many times over, I decided to just fuck as many people as I could, even turning off Aura of Normality, fucking somebody, turning time back to normal and watching them suddenly get hit by pleasure, it was fun.

I had also tried Slowing time, which was fun, because people moved in such slow motion, I could slow time down slightly and make myself appear faster, and as I learned afterwards, if I sped myself up in time I could most just through them as they hit a previous version of myself, turning myself into a technical intangible entity, meaning I couldn't get hit

Of course I then decided to jump back in time, I didn't go to far back, only to 1066 to watch William I be crowned, the streets were filled of Angelo Saxon Blood, it was pretty fun watching all the Angelo Saxons People try to get up to Kill Him, I eventually just went back to my current time though, before leaping into the future, not far, just to the end of the Titan war and to the rewards Ceremony, Good News, I was offered Godhood, Even Better News, I was doing so while Having an Orgy with all the Females there, meaning every female Demigods, Hunters and Goddess, And if what I saw was true, Bianca Di Angelo aswell as a Fem!Nico were fucking an threesome with some clones. Looks like life will be good in the future. Plus my Future self sent me a wink, clearly knowing I was already there.

After that however, was my third and newest Skill, **[Vectors Manipulation]**, a powerful ability, I remember watching some of the episodes of A Certain Magical Index and A Certain Scientific Railgun, but not many, Accelerator, the guy who used Vectors Manipualtion, was a level 5 Esper, bordering level 6 of I recall and was the strongest Esper in the series, because he could control vectors

I did what he did, by that I mean I stole a gun and shot it straight at my head, but changing the vectors to make it hit the wall in front of me, I crippled some people surrounding me, it would a strange experience, and I quiet frankly don't think I'll be using **[Vectors Manipulation]** because I don't know how to use it, plus with **[Reality Warping]** on my side now, it doesn't really matter

So basically that's all I did, well minus fucking some girls, naiads and Nymphs, but that's basically it. I'm just waiting for Percy to get his Quest, it's just a case of him taking me on it aswell, which is easy enough with my Charisma, Aura of Ignorance or Reality Warping.

Sighing quietly to myself I wonder when I'll leave, probably once this Quest is done, I'll hop over to a new universe and fuck around, I'll leave a clone here to do some more stuff for me, meaning Meeting the Romans aswell as Sea of Monsters, those two would be boring otherwise, Sure causing havoc in the Roman Camp would be fun, making myself a major part of it would be easy enough especially because by the end of this quest I'll probably have all my stats at Level 1000,eaning I'll just have to ask to become A consul or Emperor and they would just give it to me.

And I really don't want to do the Sea of Monsters, I'll probably request a separate Quest from another God or just decline Percy offer, because honestly I can't be bothered to do it, I remember the book, I can't remember my original thoughts and feelings of it but from what I can remember I hate it, well I do now, it's just so boring, maybe I'll give myself an Assimilation skill and just steal the properties of the fleece or something, not that I would need it because I can heal anybody with Reality Warping anyways

Is this bordome some form of Divine Punishment because of how powerful u became so fast? Oh why GM why? The Only thing I can even think of to date my bordeol right now would be the Gacha tokens, maybe? Yeah sure, I'm pretty sure Percy will get his Quest today so it's only a matter of time before he comes for me

**4 Hours Later**

**[_Garden Gnome of Pride _\- Has Been Added to Inventory]**

Oh yay... Another one, my eye was twitching as I grabbed the Gnome and threw it into my inventory, I have 562 of these fucking gnomes, Honestly Percy hurry up!!!

**2 Hours Later**

**Congratulations Due to Constant Use of _Item Name: Gacha Token _You Have Levelled up**

Tears of blood are pouring down my face, why hasn't he shown up yet?! Jesus Percy, it's been 6 hours now...

FUCK! I'M A FUCKING IDIOT! UGH SHIN YOU FUCKING IDIOTIC BASTARD

I've had time frozen for the past 6 hours, alright shin, calm down, breathe in, breathe out, breathe in, Breathe out. Snapping ym fingers I allow time to resume, fucking hell, I was so bored, of that Bastard doesn't show up soon I'm going to blow up The entire fucking World.

Sigh* it would probably be worth it to at least go through all my rewards, jesus, 700 Gnomes of Pride, 824 Gnomes of Lust, 240 Gnomes of Obideince, I don't even want to know how many more gnomes I have, I just mass sold them

**$648,918,000**

Why, You know what fuck it.

What else did I get, a crap ton of useless armour, seriously why do I need three sets of Rusty Knight Armour, or 16th Century Lingerie, I'm not even a woman?! Fuck it Sold

**$****34,000,009**

What else, Weapons, useless, even if I did care I have some good weapons already, Excalibur, Alexander the Great Sword, The True Longinous, Murakumo no Tsurugi, aswell as some new Weapons, such as Durandel, Gungnir, Mjølnir, Ruyi Jingu Bang, Sting, Gram and Hǫfuð, the rest I just sold

**$50,000,00**

I got a whole bunch of useless skills, some more powerful than Others, Like **[Necromancy] **others really weak, like **[Butterflies] **a skill that literally creates butterflies, the only other interesting ones I could see from the Skills list were **[Alchemy]**, **[Eromancy] **and **[Law Manipulation] **Alchemy and Eromancy were obvious, Potions and Sex Magic respectively, but Law Manipulation was different

**[Law Manipulation (Lv: 1000): You can create, rewrite, redefine, delete, apply and generally manipulate any law which affects anyone and everyone as you sees fit, allowing you to decide what happens under which conditions.]**

Basically, it meant I could create a 'Laws' which had to be fulfilled to be negated, an example I thought of would be _'__Any Daughter of Aphrodite who hasn't had Sex within the past 24 Hours will become increasingly aroused when they See, Come into Contact with or be near The Caster__' _it would effectively make any Daughter Of Aphrodite beg me to have sex with them, even if they're a Virgin, I'll probably use it on Annabeth when we're on the Quest just so I cam break her a little bit.

Of course to use it I would have to apply Aura of Ignorance and tell her about the law and get her to agree to it so she would comply without question, it'd either be something really embarrassing or just me using her for 'Stress Relief'

What else did I get, **[S̷̪̠͍͍͕͋o̶̡̟̦̊̇u̷̖͒͐͗̒l̷̨̖̤̘̆ ̴͚̊ŏ̷͉̱̥̳̑͂̑͘͝f̶̦̊́ ̷̫͚̯̜̞͛͘M̸͙̜͙͕̊̎̀i̵̖̠͓̐̾ń̴̥̆̓a̶̬̔͒̇̌ṭ̷͍̤͙̲̺̏͑̒͛̑̃ò̴̡̼̺̮̫͂́̔ ̸̢̩̞̠́͝N̶̬̖̫̲̄̐̊ǎ̴̢̭̫̫͇̏̏̔̄ṁ̷̦̼̂͝i̶̠̠̍͋k̶̨̢̧͕͉͚̀a̴̘͓͉͑̐̋̚͝z̶̡̖̰͔̃̃́e̷̡̟̟̯͉̻̿]**, what the hell?

What, I have like 3 of these things, the fucks going on.

**[Ś̷̬̔o̵͖͛̑ủ̶͖̥̝̩̄l̵̨͕̩̍͂ ̸̢̱̮̟͆o̴̺̯̹̙̓̾̀͝f̸̘̏ ̵̬̘̗͙̓A̸̟̔l̵̥̦̏̆̄̌t̷͉̝̜͛a̶̪͑̒̚ḯ̷̼̫͒r̶͙̮̰̈̿̾́ ̵̡͙̯́̆̆͆I̶̞̽̍́b̷̢̀̉̋ň̷̹͜-̶̤̙̲̾̋͛͝L̴͙̹̮̓ḁ̸̺̾̓̏'̵͎̇A̸̖͊͂h̴̗̱̫̗̄̋̀̑á̵̦͂͊͝d̸̢̰̥͍́****] **

**[S̸̙̠̊̂͠o̸̡͍̦̖̐̕͝ǔ̵̡̘̹̼ĺ̷̹̩̬͎̋̇͠ ̷͍̭̖̬́̅o̷̧͐̇͝f̶̤̺͒̌̑̕ ̵͖̲̅N̸̠͉͌ͅa̷̟͇̜͐̕͜t̶͉̂̈͗̓ȧ̸̺̈́l̷̢̠͗ỉ̸͔̤̪̠̅̃ä̶̭͙̭̟̈ ̷͈̟͗̃́̎Ř̵̡̡̭͑͠o̶̡͂̐͆͛m̸̨̮͇̗̑̏̊̃ä̸͕̠̦̻́ň̷͍͜ȍ̷͎̙̤̱̐̐f̶̜̫͖̿̎͠f̶̛̹̠̱̎̃͝/̴̙̠͇̓̅̿̋B̴̨̢͊̿̀̚l̶͙̘̼̯̅á̴̲̄̏c̶̺̞̫̯̈́͋̎́k̵̨͙̼̈́̍͗̓ ̸̡̪̥͖̋̔͝W̵̮̌̈́í̶͉̹̹̈̉̎d̶͎͉̟̋̃̌̕o̴͕͂̈̽̀w̸̤̉****] **

**Sorry... PlaYEr...**

**Ṱ̸̞͚͈̈́̈́e̸͈̟̎̚͜C̵̹̯͍̦̎̅̕Ḧ̵̨̝̮̣͓́́̏I̷̛̺͍̜̼͆́̀̊ṅ̴͙i̸̹̬̓̓̽C̵̡̭̈́̓͆̚A̸͇̭̜̭̿̐ͅl̵͚̬̖̔̓̀ ̶͙̝̀̾̌̚.̶͍͗̂̀̆.̴̭͉̀.̶͉͕̹̖̫́̽̎́͆ ̸̨̲͕̈̉͊̽͜D̵͉̭̥͊ī̴̧̨̈́̍̈́F̷̲̦̼̾͋̾̀F̴̨͉̮̙̌̈I̵̬̗̦̽͠ç̵̗̥̙̱̓̓̂̎̒u̶̢̻̠̪͔̎̌̓L̵̩͆̿̒Ţ̴̉͜Ì̴̘͈̠͙͑i̸̬̙͓̅̆͝ȇ̶̡̤͚͍̆̓̕͜ś̸̭̝̱͒̕̚͝**

**GaME MaSTEr... B̶̧̺̬͋͗̊E̷̥̮͒͋͗͜Ï̵̛̱̲̥̜̈́̄͘n̵̙̦̈́̔̉g̸͕͎̖̲͒̍̍̇̀ ConTACteD**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**SySTEm SHUttINg DOwN**

Everything seemed to just shut down, my HUD was Gone, calling out for my skills or stats, anything, nothing was happening, shit, I'm panicking, it's been nearly a year since I got this fucking thing and I'm panicking without it, Shit

I Died, I fucking died, what the fucking hell, I was just _torn _out of my life, by some fucked up entity for its own GODDAMNED amusement, Jesus, did I have any family? My Parents are they alive?! Did I have Siblings?! A Wife?! Husband?! Hell did I have Kids!? Are there any other 'Gamers'?! Am I just one of thousands of others?! Or am I somehow special?! Did I just get chosen from a random ducking slot machine or something?!

Calm down! CALM THE FUCK DOWN! Right... Right, I-I can do this, calm, deep breaths, deep breaths, you've been dead for a year, you've gotten over this Shin

My Name?! What's my Name?! Shin was just a name I gave myself, I don't even know what it fucking means -

**System Re-Booting**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**System Re-Booted - Gamers Mind Activating**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Gamers Mind Activated**

T-that was an experience, Jesus, I-I don't know what's better, the fact that I'm not completely calm and not framing out, or the fact that somethings obviously changed

**A Note has Been Left from The Game Master, Would You Like To Read It**

**Yes/**No

The No's greyed out, so yes, obviously.

**Dear Shin,**

**This is The GM, For now you can call me Vicious~Sama, or Lord Vicious, whatever suits your fancy.**

**Im afraid this letter isn't a social call to say 'Hello', I've recently grown Bored of your Progress, it's taking to long, when I saw the stories you Humans wrote about things like this I thought this would be fun, but it's boring me**

**So I'm Speeding up The Progress, unless you want the Plot to stop, you will progress throughout the Story when the events Start, Meaning that once you've finished reading these messages and going through your items, the Quest for the Lightning Thief Will Start.**

**In Other News, I have added a new Feature, _Soul's _are items you can only receive from the Gacha,and are the Literal Souls of People from other Universes, with these souls, if you consume them, you will gain all the Skills and Stats of the Person.**

**Good Luck**

**Vicious~Sama/GM**

Souls? Are they the items I found, what are the souls I have then?!

**[Soul of Minato Namikaze - An World Famous Ninja from the World of Naruto, Minato Namikaze was Celebrated at the Fourth Hokage and the First Person to hold an SS rank aswell as a Flee on Sight Order. Minato was also Celebrated as being the Fastestan Alive in the Naruto verse]**

**[Soul of Altäir Ibn-La Ahad - Altäir Ibn-La Ahad is an Infamous Assassin from the Assassins Creed Universe, and one of, of not _the_, best]**

**[Soul of Natalia Romanoff/Black Widow - A Famous Assassin and Avenger from the MCU, Or Marvel Cinematic Universe and Marvel Comics.]**

**Would You Like to Assimilate These Souls into Your Own?**

**Yes/No**

I hesitated, they were all Good Characters with amazing skills... Well expect Momonga, I Barley know who he is. But the question is, do I want these skills and stats? Hell Yes, do I want the pain of all the notifications I'm gonna get? No. Urgh fine let's do it

**Assimilating Souls**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Souls Assimilated.**

**[Soul of Minato Namikaze Assimilated]**

**[Soul of Altäir Ibn-La Ahad Assimilated]**

**[Soul of Natalia Romanoff Assimilated]**

**Name: Minato Namikaze (The Yellow Flash)**

**Level: 135**

**Gender: Male**

**Age: 24**

**Race: Humam**

**HP: 2500/2500**

**Str: 200**

**Vit: 125**

**Dex: 500**

**Int: 300**

**Cha: 125**

**Luc: 55**

**Name: Altäir Ibn-La Ahad (The Eagle Bearer)**

**Level: 275**

**Gender: Male**

**Age: 92 (At Time of Death)**

**Race: Human**

**HP: 9000/9000**

**Str: 200**

**Vit: 450**

**Dex: 200**

**Int: 600**

**Cha: 100**

**Luc: 50**

**Name: Natalia Romanoff** **(The Black Widow) **

**Level: 450**

**Gender: Female**

**Age: 30**

**Race: Human**

**HP: 1000/1000**

**Str: 250**

**Vit: 500**

**Dex: 550**

**Int: 450**

**Cha: 600**

**Luc: 200**

**Name: Shin (One Punch!!!)**

**Level: 1410 (****0% To Completion) **

**Race: Demigod (Son of Nike, Legacy of Ares)**

**HP: EX**

**MP: EX**

**Str: 1000**

**Vit: 1000**

**Dex: 1000**

**Int: 1000**

**Cha: 1000**

**Luc: 1000**

**Points: 4205**

**Money: $2,000,000,000,000 D: 10,000,000**

**[Multiple Skills/Perks Added]**

Daaaaamn, so I can still reach past level 1000, but my stats are stuck at level 1000, literally, I can't physically assign more stats to them, it's probably a soft cap isn't it? Is it a Soft Cap Game? Probably. Eh, I'm probably the most powerful thing in this universe right now anyways.

I probably have a fuck ton of Skills now, I mean Altäir and Natasha - I know her names Natalia but I'm calling her Natasha, got a problem with it, then fuck off - are both assassin's so I probably have a really high stealth Skill, aswell as an assassination Skill, I also probably gained Perks to be unnoticeable, like a blending in perk, or maybe a perk to make me even more attractive. Eh, doesn't matter.

**[Stealth (Lv: 989): By Consuming the Souls of 2 assassins and a Ninja, you have an extremely high stealth Skill. You make No sound, you omit no odour if you do not wish, and if you wish it you become completely invisible and remove all traces of your presence, meaning nobody will even know your there. Your the Ultimate Ninja Assassin]**

**[Assassination (Lv:999): BY consuming the Souls of 2 Assassins and a Ninja you have an extremely high assassination Skill, you the perfect assassin, completely in cokntrol over your emotions, perfect acting skills, you could kill a person without the person even knowing they were killed]**

**[Acting (Lv: 450): Due to Consuming the Souls of 2 Assassins and a Ninja, you have an extremely High Acting Skill, you can play any role perfectly with no care for how embarrassing, you can even change your features to your will]**

**[Daggers (Lv: 1000): You have unmatched skill with your Daggers and one of the best Dagger users in History. 3,000% increase in Damage Per Hit. Combo Mode: Additional 1000 Damage per each uninterrupted hit]**

**[Swordplay (Lv: 1000): Due to a Mix of Practiseing and defeating multiple sword users, your skills in swordplay have drastically increased, so much so, that you could probably kill people using a foam sword. 5000% Increase in Damage Per Hit. Additional 1000 Damage per uninterrupted hit]**

**[Spearwork (Lv: 1000): You have Unmatched Skill with a Spear and can probably kill people using a foam Spear. 3000% Increase in Damage Per Hit. Additional 1000 Damage per each Uninterrupted Hit]**

**[Archery (Lv: 750):Despite never using a bow I. Your life, your better than any pro archer in the world, and just as better than Apollo and Artemis, The God and Goddess of Archery Respectively. 5610% Increase in Damage Per Hit. 7500% Increase in accuracy]**

**[Mixed Martial Arts (Lv: 600): Due to Stealing the Skills of Natasha Romanoff, you've became one of the Best Martial Arts fighters in the world, due to her mastering multiple fighting Styles, such as sambo, lucha-libre style wrestling, parkour, krav maga, combat shooting, hapkido, multiple styles of kung fu, taekwondo, and kali with her batons]**

**[Marksmanship (Lv: 450): Due to a Mix of your Archery Skills and The Skills Taken From Natasha Romanoff, your an extremely Capable Masksman, and can utilise several Guns with ease and with excellent Precision]**

**[Interrogation (Lv: 600): Taking Skills from Master Assassins and SS Level Ninjas leaves you with some amazing Interrogation skills, so skilled in fact, that most people will just admit to their crimes by seeing you as there interrogator]**

**[Hacking (Lv: 400): Your an Extremely Capable Hacker and Can hack into most any system, without tripping any Firewalls or Security]**

**[Driving (Lv: 450): Driving is an Important Skill in the Modern World, with this skill your one of the Best Drivers in the World]**

**[Flying (Lv: 450): Flying is an Important Skill in the Modern World for Some, with this skill you can make Quick Get aways in Planes and Helicopters or vehicles similar]**

**[Sailing (Lv: 450): Sailing is an Important Skill in the Modern World for Some, with this skill you can make Quick Get aways in Boats or vehicles similar]**

**[Hidden Blades (Lv: 400): Due to Stealing the Skills of Altäir, you have gained all of hsi skill with the Hidden Blades of course, this skill is useless without the weapon itself]**

**[Parkour (Lv: 750): Both of the Assassins, Natasha and Altäir, used Parkour to move around, Altäir was a master of the art and was capable of tremondous feats with his Skills in it]**

**[Eagle Vision (Lv: 650): A Skill used Primarily by Altäir allows him to view where he is supposed to go, see who his allies and enemies are, aswell as who his targets are.]**

**[Chakra Control (Lv: 650): Minato had excellent control over his Chakra as shown with how he created the Rasengan, a technique which you have to hav excellent Chakra control to manage]**

**[Ninjutsu (Lv: 450): Minato was an excellent Ninja and had a large Arsonal of Ninjutsu, mix that with his intelligence and he was able to master many of these Ninjutsu with ease]**

**[Fuinjutsu (Lv: 400): Minato was a Prodigy with Seals, not as good as his Wife or her clan but still a high level in the craft]**

**[Senjutsu (Lv: 1000): A Skill taught to Minato by the frogs allows him to take in Nature's Energy and gives him a Boost in all of his Skills and Stats]**

Daaaaamn, that's a lot of stuff, and they were only the Skills I inherited, although I'm a little surprised it just created one skill for Ninjutsu and not separate ones for the actual Jutsu Used.

**Because I couldn't be bothered to Write out all of the Ninjustu Minato Used or Knew**

Huh... Cool, that explains a lot, my still though, I'm kinda glad I have these skills, obviously I have Aura of Normality and stuff like that that means I don't have to worry about anything, but skills like Stealth could come in handy anyways, I wouldn't have to worry about relying heavily on Aura of Normality. Plus when I eventually go to the Naruto verse I could win over more people with these skills.

Jiraiya for example, I could convince him to help me learn some Jutsu or something like that if I steak something for him or peak on the baths with him without getting caught or whatever, I wouldn't have to rely on Aura of Normality much.

Swordplay and Daggers too, may be a magic based character, mainly because I can warp reality to my will, but sometimes using my daggers or swords could be a fun change, and if I ever have my magic sealed I can rely on them as back up skills.

That's enough if that, apparently I'm supposed to be approached by Percy for a quest soon, which should be hap- "Shin!" Coincidence? I think not

Turning my head slightly from where I was, I say Percy running towards me, Annabeth following behind him with a scowl while Grover chewed on his Can nervously "Percy?" I raised an eyebrow in fake question, have to play my role now don't I "What's Up?"

Percy stopped for a second to catch his breath "I-I gotta Quest. Gotta find Lightning Bolt. Come along please?" he was panting, I would have to help him along with that, I hummed though as if giving it thought "Who's coming along?" he looked at me happily, "Grover Is, Annabeth would've if you didn't accept."

Ah, so that's why she's scowling at me with hate filled eyes, I snickered mentally, let's see how she reacts to this "Why can't she come along?" She jerked on surprise, wide eyed probably not expecting me to be nice to her, "Because Only three can go on a quest." I hummed "Well then, what is the Quest?"

"_You shall go west, and face the god who has turned,_

_You shall find what was stolen, and see it safely returned,_

_You shall be betrayed by one who calls you a friend,_

_And you shall fail to save what matters most, in the end._" aguan I hummed, nodding through the prophecy, it was the same as before, it seemed.

"Well then, nothing stating how many people will be going, so why don't you three go and I'll just run away and join you somewhere?" Percy nodded, used to me creating plans like this, while Annabeth was scrutinising me, "Well, Argus is supposed to be dropping us off somewhere in Western Long Island." I nodded in fake trouble, eyebrows scrunched together before turning to Annabeth

"You have a invisibility Cap right?" she nodded, "I could always use it and sneak into the Van with you guys." she hissed at me, _Hissed _"Never, that was a gift from my mom." I sighed, dragging my hand down my face "For Fucks Sake Annabeth, not everyone can turn invisible, it's either you let me borrow the fucking hat and sneak inside the van or you do it and I go on the Quest Officially, and knowing you you would be to scared to do that."

She huffed, Grover flinched during the little argument, his two best friends arguing was surely painful for the guy, sorry Grover. "Fine, but as soon as Argus is fine I want my hat back." I sighed by nodded, but like it matters, I can actually turn invisible but they don't need to know that.

After confirming to Percy that, yes I would be joining them on the Quest, however unofficially, and that I'd meet them tomorrow to send them off, when Annabeth would slip me her hat so I could hutch a ride with them, they left and I went back to laying around the Camp, I couldn't wait for the quest to start so I could finally do something.

**———————————————————————--**

**Hey Guys,****Sorry for the delay in posting and if this chapter is short and rushed. I just found out my GCSE results the other day and I passed! Fuck Yeah! After that this week wa spent owth me confirming me getting my Place in College/Sixth Form.**

**I'm studying History, Ancient History, Physcology and Forensic Science, how awesome is that.****So I'm sorry that I didn't post last week, but I was busy, probably will be for the next few weeks with em getting used to College and everything.**

**Anyways, so the Quest will start Next chapter, The GM has finally made his Apperance, and yes I have decided to be the GM, Because why the Hell not and He's finally reached the Soft cap. Once this Quest is Done he'll be leaving a clone to go to the Romans and do the Whole Sea of Monsters book whole The Original is in a New world.**

**Anyways, I want your guys opinions on what world he should go to next, the world can either be a while Arc - like going into Highschool DxD until the first Season ends - or it can be just a few chapters - Like going into a random world and just fucking about. It's up to you guys.**

**One last thing before I sign off **guys.

**I****'m thinking of Starting up another story, bit a Gamer Story but another Reincarnation one, but in a singular Universe, so I want your guys opinion on that. I'll lost some of the world I was thinking of and my ideas of that world**

**1 - - - Highschool DxD - - - I was thinking of writing a reincarnation as Isseis Odoer Twin brother, original I knew *que eye roll* but I wanted it to be that even though he's Isseis Brother, he really doesn't like Issei, hating him even before he was reborn, so he goes out of his way to be constantly better. What do you guys think**

**2 - - - Naruto - - - I was thinking of writing a Reborn into the Narutoverse for a while now, but this guy would be completely Looney, I wanted it to be that he was pretty insane, not Joker Insane, but more, Looney Toons are real insane. But I didn't know how to write that, so that's up to you **guys. **I also just want to write another Naruto Fanfic where its a normal SI/OC Born into a clan or something, just to see what happens**

**3 - - - Harry Potter - - - I Love Harry Potter, the Books and Movies, but now Harry Himself, don't know why, I just don't like him. So I was thinking of Writing a Fanfic where there was a difference in the Magical World, it was actually a Monarchy, as in there was a Magical Royal Family that all of the Countries Houses answered to, and that The Prince would join Hogwarts for the Tri-Wozard Tornament Arc.**

**4 - - - My Hero Academia - - - Another Anime/Manga I love, the amount of OC's I've created for this series is unbelievable but I've never gotten around to writing a story about them. There are some Options I had planned out for this though**

**4.1 - - - The Nemean Lion - - - Basically he was Reborn into the BNHA world with a Quirk called Nemean Lion, which allows him to transform into a Golden Lion WITH impenetrable skin which transfered over to his human form aswell, he'll train hard and become a Hero.**

**4.2 - - - The Neglected Son of All Might - - - Basically All Might's Son who was thought to be quirkless unlocks an amazing Quirk, but Leaves his dad behind while doing so, this idea was actually given to me by a Story I read in Wattpad called Legendary, I love that story and decided I wanted to write a version of it on my own**

**4.3 - - - Vampyr - - - Yep, another Vampire Quirk in the BNHA world, I'm sure you can guess the story****Finally**

**4.4 - - - Bad Luck - - - A 17 Year old Student in UA who's on Par with the Big Three, his Quirk says all you'll need to Know, He's got a pretty Bad Case of Bad Luck**

**Of course these are just some I've thoughy of, if you guys have any opinions send me them, and I'll consider them.**

**Thanks and See Ya.**

**ViciousViking**


End file.
